Choice or Choices
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: Ga Eul is a rich girl attending Shinhwa high but she doesnt look like one at all. The boys get involved of course, but what happens when she's caught the attention of more than one F4?
1. The Beginning Of A New Love

**_Okay. This is a story that is totally off the movie. But basically Ga Eul is going to be a rich girl that attends Shinhwa High. I'll give more of a summary in chapter two. XD Dont want to ruin what there is to come. All I can tell you is that this is not going to be a situation that is just going to be between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, there's more people. Haha._**

* * *

There are so many places this story could begin but where shall we start? How about an introduction from the girl herself?

* * *

My name is Chu Ga Eul. I'm the daughter of Chu Jae Won and Ha Young Shim. I am the sister of Chu Min Ho. I come from a family of wealth. My family are the Omega-Chu mall owners which is the largest mall in the world and it is found right here in Korea.

* * *

Ga Eul decided to walk today instead of having the driver drive her. She didn't want to go to school again and have people staring at her. She had told him drop her off at the entrance and it looked like she had quite a walk in front of her before she could reach the entrance of Shinhwa High, but Ga Eul didn't mind. As long as she don't catch attention, anything is fine. She was walking up the path when a car red car had speed by, she couldn't help but notice the vibrant colours. About thirty seconds after, an orange car came by. 'What was with this school? Don't they have a speed limit in here? And those cars, how could people here afford them?' She knew it was a school for the rich but she was still shocked at the cars that she saw. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear another car behind her. The car had skimmed her. She fell the down and her books were flew everywhere. The yellow car halted up ahead. The guy had stuck his head out the window to check if she was alright then was already on his way. Ga Eul was angry. How could rich people be like this? She had never seen such an obscure thing in her life; she picked up her textbooks as she went limping to class.

* * *

The people in her class did of course notice her, but then turned away after they saw her wardrobe. Compared to the rest of the people in the class, she looked like the one that was coming from a poor family, but it didn't matter. She didn't want to stand out anyways. Lunch time came and she wanted to explore the school. She had been wondering around for a bit, but she finally found what she was looking for. The auditorium. She gently pushed open the doors and breathed in the air of performance. She proceeded down the stairs and saw the stage down below, there was a guy there and he was playing the piano set in the middle of the stage. She watched and listened to him from afar, she was about to applaud but he was already getting up from his seat. She walked down to the piano and touched the keys as life they were filled with dust. The guy had left his sheet music on the piano, Ga Eul decided to sit down and play them herself. The song didn't sound right to her, well, it did sound right of course, but it could have been better. She dug into her bag and grabbed a pencil and started to change and rewrite the notes. When she was finally pleased with the piece of music, she got up and left. Her work here was done.

* * *

There was the smell of clay as she went into the pottery class. The professor had told them to make anything that they wanted since today was the first class, and he wanted to see what they could make with where their imaginations took them. Pottery wasn't a difficult thing to Ga Eul. It had been her hobby since grade school. She had an idea in mind. She had finished her piece just minutes before the class ended.

* * *

Yi Jeong had walked through the pottery class doors. The professor had asked Yi Jeong to mark the pottery assignments since he himself was a little bias at times. The first few of creations were horrific, and so were the next few….until he came to the second last creation. It was a simple white vase, but the shape and the detail in the painting were so intricate that it moved him and for a moment he forgot to breathe.

"It's one of the most wonderful things I've seen," said the professor as he laid a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder.

"I know. This is…."he was at a loss of words. "Professor, I think that this person should move into my class."

"Wh-a-t? Yi Jeong, you never want anyone," he didn't get to finish because Yi Jeong cut him off.

"Someone with that talent deserves to work with the best of the best."

* * *

**_So that was the end of Chapter 1. Something is going to happen, dont worry. Hope you guys review cause this is the first story that i'm writing about involving a love triangle--ish of some sort. Not going to give anything else away now. Keep updated_**


	2. The Girl

_**I know that Ga Eul's character may be a little Mary-Sue type of character, but all that is going to come into play in this chapter. So hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

Ji Hoo was never a big eater so after he decided to stop by the auditorium that day so he could lay his hands on one of the most expensive instruments in the school. The first thing that caught his eyes were the white pages of sheet music. 'Wow, what a lot of work this person's got ahead of them.' As he turned the page, he noticed his signature at the back. He had signed all his sheets so that people wouldn't be able to use it as their own. He must have left his sheets in here yesterday ….but who on earth had scribbled all over his piece? Who would have dared? Instead of throwing it out like he intended, he decided to play the piece that this person made. In fact it turned out to be better than his, he was just getting started to love this piece.

Ga Eul heard music coming from inside the auditorium as she passed by it and decided to check out who was the musician behind it. She stood there at the doorway as the wooden doors closed behind her, and she could hear, her piece being played. She walked up to the stage and sat down on the bench next this random stranger and began to play a harmony off the top of her head. She smiled as she played through the song, indeed the song that she edited was wonderful, but the stranger beside her was playing it with such emotion and passion that she felt like she was a part of the music.

The piece ended with Ji Hoo playing a B#. He turns over to her and asks, "So…are you the one that wrote all over my sheet music?"

'Yikes. Ga Eul, look what you got yourself into, what are you going to do now?' "Ah….yeah. Sorry. It was me. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's okay. I didn't say I didn't like it. I just asked if you were the one."

Ga Eul looks down at the piano and nods her head.

"My name is Yoon Ji Hoo by the way," Ji Hoo introduces himself as he extends a hand. And to his surprise, she answers back with a more warming and loving voice.

Ga Eul takes his hand and says, "Ji Hoo sunbae, my name is Chu Ga Eul."

* * *

Ga Eul had to stop her conversation with Ji Hoo when she realized that she was already five minutes late for pottery class. As she ran into the classroom, she almost bumped into another student who was crying as she carried her project back to her seat.

"Chu Ga Eul, why are you so late?"

"Oh…sorry, professor. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. It won't happen ever again." It was only the second day of class and she was already on the teacher's bad list.

"Haha. Ga Eul, no need to worry. I was only kidding with you. Anyways, you aren't late. I saw your piece. That vase is incomparable to the other ones in this class. So, I'm moving you to a more advanced class. Which will start in," the professor checks his watch, "three hours."

"Professor, I …..I don't know what to say."

"Well I know what I'm going to say, see you in three hours."

"Yeah. See you in three hours."

* * *

Ga Eul didn't know what to do now that she had three extra hours of lunch. She thought about going back to the auditorium, but the thoughts of other people catching her play in there scared her. So she just went to the library which was only a fifteen minute walk from the arts building.

Three hours past by just like that, Ga Eul was only getting into the story of how a guy and a girl spent their summer together, even though everyone knew that the guy liked the girl, the girl was the only one that didn't know it and that when the summer was over, so was their friendship….she should come back and finish tomorrow. As she walked into the classroom once again, but this time, there was no one there. There was a rack near the front of the classroom where clay sculptures rested on. The display were, well….how could she put this in a nice way, unique. Yeah, that's the word. They were VERY unique. She could hear footsteps in the hallway now and it was coming closer and closer to the classroom. She didn't know who it was, but she never would have imagined that she would be staring at it as it walked into the classroom.

"Wow, you're early. You must be the new transfer student. Nice to meet you, I'm So Yi Jeong," Yi Jeong greeted as he gave her one of her charming smiles.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Chu Ga Eul. Do you happen to know where everyone else is?"

"What? What do you mean everyone else? We ARE everyone."

"What? That can't be, this class is so small."

"Then I guess the only company you'll have is me."

"Ha. No. You forgot one thing," she puts up her index finger right in front of Yi Jeong's face, "your company, is also the teacher."

* * *

Ga Eul was waiting for her driver to pick her up that day. She had a lot of things to carry that day, and because that day in gym, the teacher had made them all run laps the entire period, her legs were getting sore, even though now, she knew that she wouldn't stand out if she had her limo come pick her up from school, it just wasn't right for Ga Eul, this wasn't who she was. She was standing on the curb when a car had sped by. It had hit the edge of her books and caused her to topple over. The driver immediately came out of his car when he saw the girl looking at her hands. He walked over and saw that there were scratches all over her hands but thank god, no blood. He picks up all her books and says: "Sorry for knocking you over and whatever, but I've got a race to win."

"A race? With your kind of skill, you could never win." She said as she helped herself up off the pavement. If she didn't have this much things to carry, this guy would have gotten a piece of her, there was no tolerance for things like this.

"Is that a challenge?"

"It is." There, this way Ga Eul could beat him at his own game.

Did this girl ever check herself in the mirror? What skills does this ugly duckling think she has against the Don Juan? Nonetheless, Woo Bin does not back down from a challenge. "Okay then, tomorrow after school, you me, right here, a race around Shinhwa High."

Ga Eul only smirked at him.

"And, I'll bring you a car. I know you can't afford one."

Who does this rich boy think he is? Anyways, she didn't want to give herself away, so she just gave him a nod. It was a deal. She'll prove him wrong.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading this. I had only one chapter up and there were already reviews, so i hope you guys keep that up to continue the spirit of the FanFiction writing.**_


	3. Learning Something New Each Day

"Students, please find a partner and start telling them about yourself. Try to use different tones when you speak."

Ga Eul was sitting in Communications class when the teacher had ordered them to do this. She still haven't talked to much people except the principal, the guy that almost ran her over, the guy in the auditorium, and the guy in her pottery class. Her eyes wandered around the classroom, trying to see if anyone didn't have a partner. Did she have to work alone on this project now? A hand was on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a short haired girl.

"Do you have a partner?" The girl asked.

"Ah….No."

"Then can I be your partner?"

"Yeah."

After an hour of talking to this girl, Ga Eul found out that her name was Jan Di. She was a commoner that got a chance to come to a rich school like Shinhwa by saving a boy from jumping off the building. Her birthday had passed a few days ago and she was the same age as her. She lived in a small house with her brother, mother and father. She worked at a porridge shop and she loved food. Ga Eul could tell that this girl was a stubborn girl, yet she was really polite and had addressed her as unni. Ga Eul had a brother at home, she knew what being called unni was like but she'd never expected it from someone who was the same age as her.

* * *

Ga Eul quickly rushed out of class and ran to the auditorium; she was held back in class and was now late for her usual meeting with Ji Hoo sunbae. This had become a routine for them since neither of them ate much at lunch.

"Ah, Ga Eul. It's not like you to be late." Ji Hoo exclaimed as he looks up from the piano to see that she is huffing and puffing.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I would have been here earlier, but I got held back."

"Shall we start our lesson today?"

Ga Eul nodded. She had been teaching Ji Hoo sunbae how to write his music with more soul, and slowly, she began to watch Ji Hoo's music writing skills grow.

"How about we try something different today?"

"What do you mean sunbae?"

"I'll play and you sing."

"What??? Sing?!!!!" Ga Eul found it difficult for her to swallow. She couldn't sing, well, she could but not in front of sunbae. Somehow his presence made her nervous to do so.

"Come on. Please?"

Ga Eul looked down at the floor, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say, all she heard was her heart beating rapidly inside of her.

"How about we both sing? I'll start first, and you can come in whenever you're ready." Ji Hoo didn't wait for Ga Eul to reply. He just went ahead and started playing some notes, and soon the song broke through.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Ga Eul just couldn't resist. This was her all time favourite song. She was nervous about doing it or not, but seeing Ji Hoo sunbae sing it so well, she had to wonder if he was really singing from his heart.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world? _

_**(Song is explained at the bottom, so is the title and the artist)**_

* * *

Ga Eul had left Ji Hoo sunbae there all alone after they were done singing the song. She didn't want him to think that she was a nosey person so she didn't ask him why he chose that song. She had some reading to do and an ending to finish anyway.

* * *

When Ga Eul walked into the pottery room, Yi Jeong sunbae was already seated at the spinning wheel and starting his piece. Ga Eul had stood in front of him and observed him for a while.

"All women find this very fascinating."

"Ha. Then those women don't have good taste."

"Hey, young lady, what are you trying to say?"

"What I am trying to say is that those women that fantasize about you have no taste. I mean, just look at your piece. It's got no movement and emotion of any sort."

Yi Jeong looked down at his piece. How could his piece not have movement and emotion? What did this girl know? He was angry of course, but he didn't scold women.

"Okay. Then how could you fix me piece?"

'Oh what a simple question' Ga Eul thought. Is money the only thing that kids at this school had? Ga Eul sat down and started fiddling with Yi Jeong's piece. He had in fact invited her to make his piece "better".

After an hour or so of Yi Jeong's impatient glares, Ga Eul was finally done.

"Oh my god." Yi Jeong was blown away by the piece; it didn't even look like his work anymore. The detail, the delicacy, it was all so surreal. If he hadn't seen her make it, Yi Jeong would have never believed his eyes.

* * *

Woo Bin had called Yi Jeong right after Ga Eul had challenged him. He asked him to lend him his yellow Lotus Elise just so that the two cars would be alike, that way the race would be fair. Yi Jeong didn't mind, but he didn't ask what the reason was either because Woo Bin had told him that he needed it for "important matters."

Ga Eul arrived on time like she said she'd be but she was still later than Woo Bin who had been waiting by the parking lot for fifteen minutes. Woo Bin threw Yi Jeong's cars keys at her and Ga Eul caught it in a flash.

Before Ga Eul climbed into the Lotus Elise, Woo Bin called out: "Hey, just because you're a girl, doesn't mean that I'm going to go easy on you.

Ga Eul smirked. 'Oh, this pretty boy is SO going down.' "Then consider me a guy," she shouted back. And with that, the two drivers had gotten into the car and the race around Shinhwa high was on. It wasn't before long that Ga Eul was ahead of Woo Bin, in fact, she was about three blocks ahead of him, but Woo Bin was too far behind to know. Ga Eul was coming to a pedestrian walk when she saw a blind old lady trying to cross the street. Ga Eul could see that she was struggling and having difficulties sensing the traffic. Ga Eul parked her car over and went out to help the poor woman. She approached the old lady and held onto her cold hands as she assisted her to the other side. It was right now that Woo Bin had come to the pedestrian walk. He saw Yi Jeong's yellow car parked aside and he mind began to wonder why the girl suddenly parked the car there. He got his answer as he zoomed past her. Ga Eul didn't notice it though because her back was to Woo Bin. Woo Bin didn't slow down though, BUT he was moved by her kindness. Woo Bin came back to Shinhwa high long before Ga Eul did of course. Ga Eul got out of the car and had admitted defeat.

"Yo, you were just going easy on me." He couldn't hear Ga Eul response because his phone was ringing, there was a text.

Meet me in the lounge in 20.

You guys better not be late.

Jun Pyo

* * *

"Hey, what have all you guys been so busy with? I haven't seen you guys in a week." Jun Pyo was the leader of F4, he needed to know what his friends were up to, and even Jan Di was blowing off their dates. "I heard my bodyguards say that all of you just go home after school, like what is up with that? What happened to the parties and the girls?" Okay, the last bit was aimed more towards Woo Bin and Yi Jeong but Ji Hoo understood what he meant.

Woo Bin spoke first, he had nothing to lose in front of his best buds. "Yo, my bro didn't mean to not hang out with you and stuff, but I met this girl at school and she's really strong. Man, that woman can race and she's got a really big heart."

Jun Pyo was amazed that Woo Bin would ever compliment someone like this, it was usually about her awesome hair, her beautiful body and whatever, but this was the farthest that he'd see Woo Bin go. "Woo Bin, you got your eyes on someone already? How old is she anyways?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her yet but I'll get back to you on that."

"Hey, if she is a younger chick. What are you going to do?"

"Haha. Maybe it's time that my rules are broken."

Jun Pyo saw the silence in Yi Jeong and well, as for Ji Hoo, he was just being his usual self. They had to expect that he was going to ask. "Yah, Yi Jeong, what about you?"

"Well…..I met a girl too." He said acting cool, but he could no longer hold back the joy in him. "She's got the gift of a goddess when it comes to pottery; her pieces literally speak to you."

Jun Pyo was really amazed now, "First week of school and you playboys have got your eyes set on a target, I'm surprised that neither of you have made a move on her yet."

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged glances. They too, were surprised at themselves and at each other. 'Why haven't they made a move? What could be stopping them from going there?'

"Ji Hoo, what about you?" Jun Pyo was most concerned for Ji Hoo. Firstly because he was his best friend and secondly, because Ji Hoo was the type of boy to isolate himself but he hadn't been like that since the time he came back from Seo Hyun's. "I know you've done other things besides sleeping."

Ji Hoo looked up from his laptop, why couldn't he just sit here, tap on the keys and be in his own world instead of being dragged into this conversation. "I've been learning to play from my soul."

Typical Ji Hoo answer, statements but with no depth. "What? Don't you already play from there?" Jun Pyo never listened to anything that Ji Hoo played but he said it just to make Ji Hoo think that he was a supportive friend.

"I thought I did but I didn't until someone showed me what it was really like to play from your soul."

Jun Pyo pointed his finger at each member of F4. "By the looks of it, you guys all have a girl occupying your mind. Wow. There must be a LOT of new rich kids this year."

Jan Di couldn't help but interrupt; this was something that she knew the answer to. "Yeah, I heard there are 60 new students, and about 30 of them are our age. I met a girl too!"

"What? Are you …not interested in MY kind anymore?"

Jan Di smacked Jun Pyo on the arm. 'How stupid could he get?' "You idiot, what are you thinking? I met an unni in my Communications class, but she looks nothing like a rich girl, even her personality is really nice and all. I wonder if she's someone like me."

"Yeah, Jan Di, you don't want someone to be like you, or else Jun Pyo over there is going to have a sudden change of heart."

Jun Pyo didn't like Woo Bin's sense of humour so he picked up the pillow on the couch and threw it at him.

"But that unni is too nice to be like me, apparently her father is the owner of the biggest mall in the world."

One name came to Woo Bin's mind: "Omega-Chu?"

"Yes, that one. She's like an heiress that is nice to the poor. I'm starting to idolize her."

All members of F4 had exchanged glances and looked back at Ji Hoo who immediate started to type something on his laptop. Omega-Chu mall had an heiress? And she went to Shinhwa high?

"I can't find anything. All I get is links going to the Omega-Chu Mall website, her father and her mother. I can't find a single information about her. Her personal information is confidential and her life, kept as secretive as possible."

* * *

_**Okay. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but this chapter went over my usual words. The song that Ji Hoo and Ga Eul was singing is called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, I dont own that song. Its one of my best friends favourite songs, I like it too, but not as much as she does. Please humour me if you guys dont like that song. I just wanted to use a song that showed a meaning, which will be revealed in the next chapter.**_

_**For those that wanted Woo Bin to win the race, he did. Haha.**_

_**Now Ga Eul's met Jan Di, there's only one more guy left. :D**_


	4. Meeting The Heiress

_**Okay, I'm slower than usual at posting up my stories. Sorry for those of you who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter to be released. I've got like at least two textbooks to bring home each day because my school is doing a day one, day two schedule. But anyways, here it is.**_

* * *

The boys had pestered Jan Di for so long to have her bring this so-called heiress to them so that they could have a glance at her. Jan Di couldn't say no, especially when Yi Jeong and Woo Bin had turned on their playboy faces, who could say no. Jan Di had asked Ga Eul the next day in Communications class if she wanted to hang out with her, since Ga Eul wanted to make new friends without people judging her by her social status, she had agreed. Jan Di had told Ga Eul to meet her at a nearby coffee shop for Saturday evening.

* * *

"Ga Eul unni!" Jan Di shouted as she ran towards her.

"Jan Di," Ga Eul said happily. She was extremely happy for this day because Jan Di was the first real friend she would have.

Jan Di clung onto Ga Eul's arm as she lead her down the street. "Come on Ga Eul, we've got somewhere to go tonight."

* * *

Jan Di told Ga Eul to wait by the corner until she signalled her to come in. Jan Di pushed open the door and announced, "Everyone, as promised, I brought you all someone you wanted to meet, she is my unni and the mall heiress," Jan Di went out the door again and grabbed Ga Eul inside, "Ga Eul unni."

Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo had turned their heads and was now staring at the door when they heard Jan Di say the name of her unni. It was the girl that they were all thinking about. They were all shocked in the inside, but they didn't know how well they hide it on the outside.

"Ga Eul," Jan Di lead Ga Eul around the room to where each of the guys were. "This here by the pool table is Woo Bin."

Ga Eul extended her hand as she gave a slight bow to him. Woo Bin greeted her the same way he would have greeted his clients, just friendly with a smile, but he tried to avoid looking at her eyes the best he could and Ga Eul did the same.

"On the other side of the pool table is Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong looked up from his game and gave her his charming smile. He didn't bother walking all the way around the table just to shake her hands, but he couldn't help but think the way her hand would feel in his. Strong yet delicate, this was one temptation he was resisting himself from. Ga Eul responded him back with a smile of her own.

"The person on the couch here, strumming the guitar is Ji Hoo."

Ji Hoo greeted her with a smile and a warm hug. The other guys were pretending not to pay attention but they really were, and they were all shocked by the way Ji Hoo greeted this girl because it was not like him to do so especially when bodies got close. Ga Eul of course hugged him back. She felt the love through his hug and she tried to send it right back to him.

"Yah, you idiot come here."

"Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Who else? We have a guest here and you don't even come over and say hi."

"Well, you brought her to all of them so you don't bring her over to me?"

"Yeah, so? Those guys aren't as selfish and as occupied as you are. Don't make me come over there and shut down the game."

"Urgh….you're hurting my ears."

Jun Pyo dragged himself over to the couch where Ji Hoo and Jan Di were now seated. Ga Eul instantly shot up when she saw him walking over, no way was she going to mess with this guy.

"My name is Ga Eul."

"Yeah, I know, I am Jun Pyo, that idiot's boyfriend." Jun Pyo extended his hand and shook Ga Eul's hand forcefully.

It didn't take long until things were back to the way it was minutes before Ga Eul walked in. Ga Eul saw a staircase leading up so she decided to explore that. She wasn't anyone's company anyways, so might as well look around.

* * *

The view was amazing as Ga Eul stood there in the middle of the roof top looking up at the stars. The moon shined at her as if it was saying hello. She was busy giggling to herself that she didn't hear footsteps coming behind her.

"So," said the voice.

Ga Eul gave a little jump. She was frightened by the voice as it ruined her thoughts; turning her head to the left, she saw Woo Bin.

"You're the mall heiress."

Ga Eul's secret was now out. She didn't care if Woo Bin or any one of the other boys knew, somehow, her gut was telling her to trust them. "Yes I am, but I hope you can help me keep it a secret."

Woo Bin couldn't understand why Ga Eul was hiding such a thing. "Why?"

"Haha. Sunbae, I want to live a normal life because being rich isn't everything. It can't get me friends, and it certainly can't get me competitors like you." Ga Eul waited for a few seconds, waiting for him to respond to her and when he didn't, she finally broke the silence, "I'm going down now, it's getting cold up here. Do you want to come down?"

"No, it's okay, you go down. I don't want to be responsible for making an heiress sick"

Ga Eul turned her back and started walking towards the door. Her warm hand grabbed the cool doorknob. She pulled open the door and before she took a step forward, she looked back at Woo Bin whose back was now towards her. "Woo Bin sunbae," she cried. "Congratgulations on winning the race, but in the end, the winner might also turn out to be the loser after all."

* * *

As Ga Eul entered back into the lounge, all she saw was Yi Jeong sitting on the couch. He had his phone in his hand and it her seem to be texting of some sort. "Where is everybody?"

Yi Jeong looked up from his phone and stuffed it back into his pockets when he realized that Ga Eul was talking to him. "Well, Jan Di and Jun Pyo are spending time together by making something in the kitchen, Ji Hoo is downstairs in the basement, Woo Bin is upstairs which you probably saw and well, I am here trying to get the fact that you're an heiress across my head."

Ga Eul laughed. "Then that's a good thing for me."

"A good thing? Why is that?"

Ga Eul took a seat on an armchair directly across from Yi Jeong. She decided that she should give him space, so she chose the armchair instead of sharing his couch. "I don't want to look like I'm rich. People would only want to get near me because they'd want to be apart of the mall because they want to be able to fit in with the best of the best. Life is not always about that."

Yi Jeong wasn't going to have her talk about what being rich was about. He knew this already. "Then how did you learn pottery?"

"Oh, my grandfather is Ha Mong Ryang."

"What? One of the four legendary potters?"

"Yeah. I used to love watching him create things so when I got older, I learnt for him."

"You're one fascinating girl Ga Eul."

"Am I really? Because, to me, I feel like a rich girl whose trying to be a poor girl and somehow, I've learnt to live a different lifestyle than my family. I want to do things by myself, you're rich too right? That's why you go to Shinhwa High, but you'll never understand."

Yi Jeong didn't get the opportunity to answer her because Jan Di was coming out of the kitchen and now screaming.

"Cookies are ready."

Woo Bin came down from the rooftop when he heard Jan Di's scream.

"I'm going to get Ji Hoo."

Ga Eul instantly stood up, "No, I can get Ji Hoo sunbae."

* * *

The basement was not as creepy as it looks in the movies, this one was clean and well polished. Ji Hoo sunbae is sitting on a red glossy couch and was strumming at his guitar. "Wow, sunbae, you play the piano AND the guitar."

Ji Hoo looked up from his guitar and laughed. "What is more wow is that you're an heiress and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hide it from you, but I didn't know you that well back then, so it was hard to trust a stranger."

"Then do you trust me know?"

Ga Eul answered him with a nod.

"Anyways, why are you down here?"

"Oh right, I almost forgot, Jan Di and Jun Pyo made cookies." Ga Eul heard a sigh coming from Ji Hoo. "Sunbae, why are you sighing?"

"Nothing."

"There's something bothering you sunbae."

Ji Hoo forced a laugh. "Ga Eul, you see right through me don't you?"

"No I don't, you're just acting a little different than usual."

"Ga Eul, there are a lot of things you don't understand."

Ga Eul was going to force this out of him no matter what. She wasn't willing to give up without putting up a fight. "Well, if you don't tell me, of course I won't understand."

"Ga Eul, I…..," Ji Hoo didn't know if he should tell her or not but as he looked up into her eyes, they were just so beautiful, they…..somehow seemed to care. "I…..I like Jan Di."

She only nodded and listened. If Ji Hoo sunbae wanted to continue, he'd tell her at his own pace, she didn't want to interrupt.

"I can't be with her because she is with Jun Pyo right now, but I had set my eyes on her long before Jun Pyo did. I just…..I just didn't have the nerve to tell her how I felt, and even after I confessed my love for her, her heart still belonged to Jun Pyo. I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." There, he said it, what he was hiding from her all along. The only time he could get away from reality was in that room with her, but now, she had seen that he was vulnerable.

Ga Eul had never seen Ji Hoo like this, in fact she didn't see him anywhere outside of the auditorium, but to see him break down in front of her, to see that there was a part of him that was weak made her want to run to him and hold him tight but she couldn't do it. She just took a seat next to him and patted him gently on his shoulder. "Sunbae, you're not stupid, at least you tried in the end, even though you didn't succeed. Maybe this was the way things were suppose to be. If she loved you back, she would have waited for you instead of dating Jun Pyo sunbae. Sunbae, I don't know much about love, but I do know this. If you try to force a foot into a shoe that is too small, it wouldn't fit. No matter how hard you try, no matter how much you like that shoe. You just weren't meant to have it. And even if you somehow end up having it, those shoes won't be the ones that you'll walk with anyways. But somewhere out there, there is going to be a pair of shoes that fits perfectly on your feet. Just wait for it. Wait for the pair that catches your eyes, wait for the pair that you would risk anything to get, wait for that pair of shoes. Because that was the one meant for you, not this one now, the one that has already been worn."

* * *

_**That is NOT the end of the night of course. The rest of the night will probably be on the next chapter. Now i have to go get some ideas to write for the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I cant really promise you when I'll have the next chapter posted up by so keep update with my profile because i'll post up my status and progress there.**_


	5. Tell Us The Truth

**_Hey Guys, sorry for the late update. School's like crazy these days. I've got like 2 textbooks to bring home everyday and I have homework to do for every project. Anyways, hope this one is better than the one before._**

* * *

Ga Eul had suggested that they'd go back upstairs after her little advice to Ji Hoo because there were others waiting upstairs for them. Everyone was already seated around the table but there wasn't much excitement in the air.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, Ga Eul unni. I thought you guys were lost down there. What took you guys so long? Anyways, come sit down at the table," escorted Jan Di.

Jan Di sat at the end with Jun Pyo to her right. Ji Hoo was next to him while Ga Eul took a seat next to Yi Jeong who was sitting next to Woo Bin. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jun Pyo's hand reach for the plate of cookies that were in the middle of the table, with her quick reflexes Jan Di slapped his hand and said: "Hey, they're for the game that we're going to play."

"Play?" Jun Pyo asked.

"Yeah, we're going to play truth." Jan Di exclaimed.

"Pssh, that is so easy. We played that last time at Jan Di's house remember?" Woo Bin said as he turned to his left to face Jan Di while he spoke. This game was just WAY too easy for him.

"Yah, sunbae, this is a little different. I didn't say we are playing truth or dare. We're just playing truth. So you have to tell the truth no matter. The catch is that if you do wimp out and DON'T choose to answer the question, you could choose to eat a cookie. I added extra salt in there when someone was on his cell phone."

There was suddenly an exchange of glances around the table. Now they have to tell the truth even more.

Jan Di went into the kitchen and came out seconds later holding a coke bottle. "I'm going to spin to see who goes first."

They watched as Jan Di planted the bottle firmly on the table and released it. Everyone's eyes were following the bottle, no one dared to blink and slowly, the bottle began to slow down, and it pointed at Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo sunbae!" said Jan Di excitingly.

"Can I ask anyone?" he asked as he looked towards Jan Di.

Jan Di didn't speak this time; instead she gave him a slight nod.

Ji Hoo scanned the people at the table and finally decided to pick Yi Jeong. "Yi Jeong ah,"

Yi Jeong looked across the table, over to where Ji Hoo was seated. Who knew that he would pick him?

Yi Jeong was looking at Ji Hoo which meant that he was paying attention and not zoning out. "Do you think you'll ever find someone that would replace Eun Jae's spot in your heart?"

Yi Jeong hesitated. When did Ji Hoo start to ask these kinds of nosey questions? Instead of chickening out this time, he chose to answer. "Yes."

Woo Bin's eyes were suddenly open. Did his best friend really just tell the truth? Or was he such a good liar that he had had him fooled too?

"Hey, is it my turn?" Yi Jeong said aloud as he looked towards Jan Di.

Again, Jan Di only answered with a nod.

"Woo Bin," called Yi Jeong. "Do you think you're going to stay single forever?"

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong with confusion, what on earth is Yi Jeong asking? Why is he doing this? Woo Bin couldn't help but let out a sigh, it is what it is. As much as he didn't want to taste the disgusting cookie, he didn't want to answer the question, but he had no other choice. "No, because I want to prove to myself and all of you guys that I have a heart and that I can love. I want to show that one person that I love, that she could be with me that I would give up my mere image to be with her. That I would always be there, from that moment until forever." "Hey, Geum Jan Di, it's your turn to answer now. After all Jun Pyo has done for you, can you truly say that he is the only guy that occupies your heart?"

Jan Di's body immediately flinched. No, she couldn't lie. She knew that in the back of her mind she was still thinking of him, because he had been the one that was always there for her, and she couldn't help but wonder what might be causing her sunbae to slowly change. Her hand reached for a cookie. It was shaking as she slowly moved it towards her mouth; in order for the game to be fair, she had made all the cookies extra salty. Not one was left behind. She gulped as she took a bite. Everyone could tell by her facial expression that the cookie was horrible.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Why did you take a cookie? Who else are you thinking about?" scold Jun Pyo. He couldn't believe that she ate the cookie. Why couldn't she just answer the question?

"What? I just chose not to answer the question. Just because I take a cookie doesn't mean its true and besides, I have to prove to you guys that the cookies ARE horrible. Okay, anyways, it's my turn. Ga Eul unni."

Ga Eul gave Jan Di a reassuring nod.

"If you could choose one guy out of this bunch who would it be?"

Ga Eul felt like she was winded. Her eyes were wide and she almost forgot to breathe. She looked at each of the four guys and then her eyes went to the plate of cookies.

"Eh, unni, why are you eating a cookie?" questioned Jan Di. 'I thought that was a freebie for her to answer…..'

Ga Eul bit into the cookie as it crumbled apart in her mouth. It was the worst thing she had ever eaten. She was about to puke but she looked at Jan Di and said: "Jan Di ah, how do you expect me to from a room full of handsome guys?"

Jan Di gave out a hysterical laugh. The guys in this room were better than the average but handsome? Haha. No way.

"Jun Pyo sunbae, what is one thing that you want right now but you can't have?"

Jun Pyo stares at Ga Eul with a straight face. "What I want right now is for my three best friends to be living the happiest moment they could ever live." He could sense that there was something bothering each of them but this wasn't the way their friendship worked. When problems occurred, they would go to one another, not have someone chase them down about their problems. "Yah, you cookie eating idiot, do you love me?"

Jan Di looked at him curiously. Although she found public displays of affection unappealing, but having Jun Pyo being able to ask that in front of his friends made her realize his sweet and romantic side. "Yes, I do." She answered him.

Jun Pyo smiled at her, he wanted to hear her say those three words, but maybe it was the fact that a stranger was here but it was okay, at least she was able to admit it that was all that mattered.

Jan Di glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind her, "Woah, look at the time, we have school tomorrow, let's finish it off with one last question from me." "Yi Jeong sunbae, are you falling for the girl that might be the only one you'll ever love?"

Yi Jeong somehow understood what she was talking about but before he could answer, Jan Di spoke again.

"Woo Bin sunbae, is this girl worth taking risking everything you have, including your playboy image, and Ji Hoo sunbae, I know you are lonely, but do you think this girl can bring you out of the ashes the way Seo Hyun unni did?"

All of them sat there blankly. Woo bin wondered if the girl that she was referring to was the one that they had talked about the other day, Ji Hoo sat there questioning when did Jan Di become so smart. Jun Pyo and Ga Eul were the only ones sitting there cluelessly staring at the other boys as they all questioned themselves about the answer to Jan Di's question. Is she right? Or is she wrong?

* * *

**_So this might be the progress that I'm going to try to maintain now. One chapter update a week. I only have time to write when I have an early dismissal which is Wednesday's so I'll probably post it the next day or something. Thanks you guys for all your support and devoting all your time to reading this. I know you guys all have lives out of here too so that's kind of the main reason why my stories are all around 1000 words. For some of you this may be too sort, but I apologize, cause I want to keep updating. I dont think I would be able to keep up if it was really long. Thanks. _**

**_Some of you guys are reading this cause it's a SoEul fic, but currently I'm still unsure if it is going to be that way. The plotline for the next chapter hasnt even been planned out so I cant promise you guys who Ga Eul is going to be with..._**


	6. I Know Who You Are

Ga Eul was awaken by the gleams of sunlight shining on her face. She had quite a good sleep. As she tossed over to check the time, the clock read 8:47. Class was going to start in 13 minutes, she must have forgotten to set her alarm. She was able to get ready in 10 minutes but now, in order for her not to be THAT late, she needed her driver to drive her to the front of the school, right up to the steps. As she got to the top step though, there was a bunch of people crowding the door. "Excuse me," she asked politely, but the people ignored her. "Excuse me," she said again, but this time it was more like a shout. The guy that was standing in front of her heard her and turned around.

"Get your own spot," he scolded.

'What did I ever do to him?' she thought. She glanced at her wristwatch. It was 9:12. Why aren't these people in class? She had no choice now but to try to shove her way through. She was pushing hard at the crowd just when the people started to move back. It caused Ga Eul to rebound off the guy in front of her and fall hard onto the ground. She started to slowly push herself back up when she noticed that above her, the crowd of people had suddenly formed an aisle of some sort. Did they find out her true identity?

"Oh my god. F4's coming. They're so handsome."

Ga Eul couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jun Pyo sunbae, Ji Hoo sunbae, Woo Bin sunbae, and Yi Jeong sunbae were walking down the aisle, and people were staring at them like they were some kind of worship. She was sitting right in the middle of the aisle and she watched as each of them stepped over her without even looking at her. She had thought they were considerate people, people that cared but she was wrong. She watched as they went out the door and down the steps, she watched as the crowd started to slowly disburst. 'So this is the famous F4 everyone keeps talking about. The thoughts of the public are that important. I get it now. I really do.'

* * *

What Jan Di had said to him to night before, could it possibly be true? Was she really right? He sat there on the large wooden bench and began to play, but he just couldn't get one song right. He played it over and over again, but it just wasn't flawless. He kept getting the notes wrong; there was just too much jumble going on in his head. He checked his watch, it was almost time for class. 'Guess, Ga Eul has something to do today.'

* * *

Yi Jeong walked into the classroom a few seconds before class officially started. He was caught up in a debate with Woo Bin about Woo Bin's intention of going back to the bar with the awful music and service, the ladies weren't even good. Yi Jeong took out the piece of clay he was working on the day before. It took him twice as long as usual to mould the clay, but when he was done, he wasn't satisfied by the outcome so he started a new one.

"Yi Jeong ah, what are you doing? What's happening to you today?" asks the professor as he points to a pile of clay in the corner. "Yi Jeong, give it a rest for today. Come back tomorrow when your mind is set in pottery. And where is Ga Eul today? It's not like her to be so irresponsible. Not attending my classes and not even notifying me."

* * *

Woo Bin had been outside standing by his car for about an hour now. He had always waited there for Ga Eul, ever since the first time they raced. After school he would drive her to the harbour and they would talk there until Ga Eul's after school return home time which gave them an hour and a half at the harbour. 'What was taking this girl so long?' He felt a sudden shiver as the wind blew his way. 'How long was he supposed to wait here?' A beep from his phone interrupted his angry thoughts.

_Meet in the lounge as soon as possible._

_It's an emergency._

_Jun Pyo_

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" asked Jun Pyo when they all arrived into the lounge.

"What's the 911 anyways?" Woo Bin asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's her," Jun Pyo replies as he points to Jan Di who was pacing around the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ji Hoo couldn't help but ask.

"Right when we came here, she told me to text you guys and tell you guys its an emergency. When I tried to ask her, she just told me to be quiet cause I wouldn't know the answer."

"Hey, Geum Jan Di, what's wrong?"

"Oh, gosh, finally you guys are here. What took you guys so long? Don't answer that. Thank goodness. Have you guys seen Ga Eul today? She wasn't in class, and I can't seem to find that slip of paper with her number on it, it's probably in my bag somewhere, but have you guys seen her?" Jan Di looks at Ji Hoo.

Ji Hoo noticing that Jan Di had her eyes focused on him, shook his head.

Jan Di's eyes narrowed onto Yi Jeong's now. He blinks at her rapidly. Most women would stare at him with charming eyes, not killer ones like Jan Di's. He suddenly remembered the professor saying something about Ga Eul being irresponsible and he too, shook his head.

Woo Bin knew that he was going to be next so he just answered : "I haven't seen her at all."

'Why didn't Jan Di ask him before?' "Hey, you idiot. These three don't know the answer but I do."

"You do? Impossible. When and where?"

"Well, all of us saw her this morning……….yeah, we saw her this morning. I can't remember it that well, but I think she was the person on the floor this morning."

F3's eyes were suddenly wide because of their sudden realization that they HAD seen her that morning.

"What happened? Jun Pyo ah, please remember."

"Um….I think we were walking out the building, the people made an aisle for us as usual but this time instead of walking a straight line, something was in the way, I think it was a pair of legs or something, and then I had to step over them."

"What? How could you guys? Can you guys go find her? I want to know that she is safe."

* * *

The boys decided to split up and venture the streets of Korea; they weren't going home until they found her.

* * *

Ji Hoo had been searching not for long but he was getting more and more worried by the second. Ji Hoo spots a yellow coated figure walking on the streets and he automatically knows its Ga Eul. He pulls his car over and run towards the yellow figure. "Ga Eul. Where have you've been all day?" he says as he grips onto Ga Eul's shoulder.

Ga Eul is face to face with Ji Hoo. His hands were crushing her shoulders. "Sunbae," Ga Eul was surprised to see Ji Hoo. "I was late for class this morning and there were so many people blocking the way that I had to shove my way through. Then I fell and I found out that you are one member of F4. Sunbae, I trusted you with my secret, but I couldn't believe that you hid a bigger secret from me. I thought we were friends."

* * *

Yi Jeong had been driving around for what seemed like hours. His heart felt uneasy after every street that he went down, because his heart wanted to know that she was safe. He finally found her sitting on the stairs of a local library. "Ga Eul. Why didn't you come to class today?"

"Sunbae." Ga Eul was astonished that Yi Jeong had found her. "I was at the library. I skipped class because I had to find out what else he was hiding from me."

"He? What did you find out?"

"I found out that he is one member of F4. I always hear people talking about it, but I didn't realize that I personally knew them and that this person was hiding half of his life from me."

* * *

Woo Bin drove around the harbour a couple of times. His intincts told him that Ga Eul was here and he finally catches sight of a girl with white heels leaning over the railing. "Ga Eul. Where were you after school? Why didn't you attend class?"

Ga Eul turned around when she heard her name. She was shaken by the presence of Woo Bin. "Sunbae, I wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyways. My heart just wasn't there. I mean would you be able to if you were me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sunbae, I know who you are. You are a playboy who uses women especially older ones. I'm not older than you sunbae, but how could I see myself heading towards a trap and not get away?" Ga Eul was cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Ga Eul unni, it's me Jan Di. I finally found you're phone number. I was worried about you. You aren't a type of person that leaves without saying anything. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the harbour."

"Harbour? Okay. Stay right there, Jun Pyo and I will come get you."

"Jan Di, it's okay. I'm sorry I worried you but right now, I'm with a friend of mine. We still have some things to sort out."

"Oh….okay. Well as long as you are safe unni. So, I'll see you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah. See you in class tomorrow. Bye Jan Di."

"Bye unni."

"Was that Geum Jan Di?"

Ga Eul nodded.

"She was really worried about you. You didn't attend class and then she got Jun Pyo to text us all to go to the lounge saying it was an emergency. When all of us said that we didn't see you, she started freaking out. But now she knows that you're safe, she'll sleep well tonight."

"Yeah. She's a good friend."

"Ga Eul, look. I'm sorry that I lied to you. I never meant to. It's just that I didn't think it was important."

"Not important? The fact that you are a part of the meanest guys in Korea, the fact that you're a player. Is that really not important?"

"No. It's not. Those are just what people see me as, what people don't know me say, but what we had together, all those things I tell you each time we're here, It's all true. It's not a lie, it's just that I thought what I had inside was better than you knowing what I am on the outside."

"Sunbae, I'm sorry. You're right. What you have on the inside is more important to me than what you have on the outside. I'm really sorry but can you promise me something from now on?"

"What?"

"Please don't hide any secrets from me, whether it's on the outside or the inside, and I will tell you everything that I am."

"I promise."

* * *

**_Yay. I was finally able to write lots while waiting for my dramas to load on the internet. I finished this earlier than I thought I would but I have something to do on Wednesday anyways, so I won't be able to upload then. Um....for those of you that are kind of confused about this chapter, basically Ga Eul finds out that the guys are apart of F4 so she skips school. And in the end, all of them find her and they all end up having a conversation with Ga Eul. So, I forgot to upload this yesterday but the good news is that today, I'm done Chapter 7's plotline so I should be writing it soon._**


	7. I Thought I Knew You

_Hey_

_Don't make plans for Sunday_

_You're spending it with me._

_Jun Pyo_

They had all received the message at the same time, but Woo Bin being the one that needed to know everything that went on called Jun Pyo in seconds in a four way call.

"Jun Pyo! What's going on?" asked Woo Bin.

"Yeah. Jun Pyo. Are you okay?" questioned Ji Hoo.

"Hey, what's wrong?" worried Yi Jeong.

"Woah. Stop firing questions at me. I'm going to answer it. What's going on is that I want you guys to hang out with me that day. Doctor Ji Hoo, I am more than fine, couldn't be better and there is nothing wrong with me."

"Okay. Jun Pyo, let's stop fooling around. What's going on that day?" fired Woo Bin.

"Yeah, okay, fine, I give up. I need you guys to hang out with me because I have no plans that day, okay. Are you happy now?"

Woo Bin was still unimpressed. "Can't you make a date with Jan Di?"

"I wish. She's already got a date that day."

Ji Hoo was shocked. "What?!?! You guys broke up?"

"Ji Hoo, for a doctor you aren't very smart. Of course we didn't break up. She already has plans with that new girl, Ga Eul, apparently its Ga Eul's birthday that day so she's blowing off the date with me. Anyways, you guys better not have plans that day. If you do, just bring whatever it is with you. I have to go now; the monster came back with my cookies. Bye."

* * *

Jan Di wanted to go to Omega-Chu mall. She'd never been there; she wanted her first time to be with special people. "Gu Jun Pyo ah, this is my first time going to Ga Eul's mall. It won't be the same without you there. Please? Can you make tomorrow a special memory for me??"

"Yah, why do I have to be there tomorrow when you are hanging out with that rich girl?"

"Hey! I don't address your friends like that. And you won't really know what Ga Eul is like unless you hang out with her. Please Jun Pyo?"

"Okay. Okay. You're so annoying."

"Eh, I love you."

Jun Pyo had to text the boys now that he had plans.

_Hey_

_Do whatever you like tomorrow, no need to spend the day with me._

_I've got plans._

Immediately after Jun Pyo got a reply.

_We're in the lounge. You better come explain yourself._

As Jun Pyo walked into the lounge, everyone was already seated on the sofa waiting for him.

"Look who decided to show up," said Woo Bin sarcastically.

"Hey, who was the one that texted me to come here. Don't think I didn't notice your men following me around!" Jun Pyo said as he pointed to Woo Bin.

Ji Hoo couldn't put up with them fighting any longer. "Jun Pyo, just tell us the reason for this sudden change of plans. You aren't likely to cancel last minute."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry that I'm bailing on you guys but Jan Di and Ga Eul are planning to go to the Omega-Chu mall on Ga Eul's birthday and that rascal kept pestering me on how she wanted her first trip to her best friend's mall to be special and it wouldn't be unless I'm there. So I gave in on her and I decided to go."

"Wow. Jun Pyo giving in to a girl, the powers of Geum Jan Di. I'm impressed."

"Shut-up." Jun Pyo called as he threw a cushion at Yi Jeong for making comment that Jun Pyo didn't find pleasant.

* * *

Ga Eul wanted a low key arrival so she entered with Jan Di and Jun Pyo through the main entrances, but just as she was about to push open the door, the salesman came and held the door open for her instead. She ducked her head down and gave him a firm nod. She was trying to hide her face, usually Ga Eul rarely went through the front entrance of Omega-Chu mall but since Jan Di had insisted on coming she couldn't turn her down and sneak her in from the back, it just wasn't the same.

"Woah. This place is huge." Jan Di said in amazement. "Ga Eul, you must tell me all about this mall."

Jun Pyo's eyes just narrowed in on the path ahead. What does Omega-Chu mall have that was so special anyways? This place isn't even half the size of Shinhwa High.

"Well, the shops here are all owned by different people in our family. The entire first floor is run by my father. The second by my mother, the third and fourth are my brother's and the top one is mine. I can only decide which stores I want to put in the mall and where it will be located on my floor, I can't get too involved until…."

"Ms. Chu," whispered a soft voice behind Ga Eul.

Ga Eul didn't get to finish her sentence. She was cut off by a women dressed in a flight attendant uniform.

"Sorry to disrupt you, I know I've been given orders not to bother you until you officially start working at the mall but Young Master Chu said it would be okay for this occasion."

"Martha, there's no need to apologize but what occasion might this be?"

Martha handed Ga Eul the box that she had been holding onto. The box was rectangular, it was quite heavy and the wrapping was in a deep glossy purple colour.

"What is this?" questioned Ga Eul.

"Young Master Chu didn't say. He just told us to give this to you but I heard from the night guard that a fellow came to hand this to Young Master Chu late last night."

"Thanks Martha."

"No problem, Ms Chu, but by the way, on behalf of the staff I would like to wish you a happy birthday."

Jan Di watched as Ga Eul smiled at Martha.

"Tell the staff that I said thank you."

"I will. If there isn't anything else, I'm going to go back up to the office now."

Ga Eul shook her head as she watched Martha slowly disappear into the crowd.

"Open the box Ga Eul unni."

Ga Eul didn't get a chance to object to her because Jan Di's hands were already reaching across the box and tearing away the wrapping to see what was inside. The wrapping slowly fell towards the marble floors, and it uncovered a painting of the harbour. You could see the back of a young girl, her hair is being blown by the wind, she's wearing a white shirt and a brown skirt that flowed below her knees. Her hands are spread across the horizon where the sun was starting to set, but there's a shadow that is actually lifting her arms up.

"Woo Bin." Ga Eul said under her breath.

Right away, Jun Pyo's eyes shot at her and then at the painting. Jan Di and Ga Eul didn't notice because they were too focused on the masterpiece.

"What did you say unni?"

"Oh, I said, I want to try some porridge made by you."

"Okay."

* * *

Yi Jeong could see that Ga Eul was sitting in the porridge shop alone. He stepped nervously out of his car, in his hand held a small bag. He couldn't just walk in and give Ga Eul this. It would just seem unnatural. He needed a plan, before she would look this way and spot her car. Yes, he needed a plan.

Jan Di and Jun Pyo walk to Ga Eul's table holding a couple of trays. By Jun Pyo's smile, Ga Eul could see that they had a fun time cooking together in the kitchen. The porridge before her looked so delicious. The smell of the pickled vegetables was making her drool. She picked up the bowl of porridge, the heat warmed her hands but suddenly a stranger walks in and chills were sent back to her.

"Hello. Sorry sir, we're closed right now." Jan Di said as she tried to escort the man back out.

"I'm not here to eat porridge. I came here to give something to her." He replied as he pointed to Ga Eul. He walked over to where Ga Eul was seated and handed her a small pink bag.

Ga Eul looked at him, then at the bag then back at him. "I don't understand this."

"The guy out there told me to give this to you." He said as he pointed to the empty road across the street. "I think he left but will you just take this? I can't leave until you take this."

Ga Eul's hand shakily reached over to the bag the man was holding out. She had no other choice. She held her breath as she firmly grasped the pick straps. She looked up at the man as he nodded to her and quickly left the shop.

"What's inside the bag?" asked Jan Di.

"I don't know." Ga Eul replied.

"Unni …are you going to open it?"

"I don't have a choice do I?" Ga Eul peeked inside the bag and pulled out a velvet blue box. It took some force to lift up the lid of the velvet box and inside contained necklace of a hand, and in the middle of the hand was a cut out of a heart. 'Who told that stranger to hand it to her? How could he have known?'

* * *

Jun Pyo had decided to go to the lounge that day because he just wanted a place to relax after a long day. He had told Ga Eul to walk inside first since he and Jan Di were going to have to park the car underground.

Ji Hoo had been driving around all night to find Ga Eul. Finally he sees her walking towards the lounge. He pulls over and hastily runs towards her. "Hey."

"Oh," Ga Eul is surprised that she would bump into Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo sunbae, what are you doing here?"

He shoved a hard box at her. "I have to go. See you tomorrow."

Ga Eul didn't even have enough time to let out a bye because Ji Hoo was already running back to his car and was driving away. Ga Eul was puzzled the whole way down the stairs to the lounge. 'Why would Ji Hoo give her something? Did he too find out?' She brought the box to the clean white couch. Since Jan Di and Jun Pyo didn't get yet, it wouldn't hurt to have a little peek. She gently tugged the green satin ribbon and lift the white lid. It was sheet music, and not just any sheet music, it contained many parts. The saxophone, the guitar, the violin. Ji Hoo had written her a song to be played by a whole orchestra. She heard the creaking of the glass door as two familiar voices entered the lounge. Ga Eul tried swiftly and gently to pack away the sheet music but Jun Pyo and Jan Di was already standing before her.

"What's that?" Jan Di asks curiously.

"Uh….I met Ji Hoo sunbae outside and umm…..he handed me this box and then he left."

"Oh really? Wow. Look at all this music. Ji Hoo sunbae must've put a lot of effort into making this."

Ga Eul was looking down. She didn't know who to reply to Jan Di. She didn't even know what to say to the gifts that she was given that day. She just felt really confused.

"Jan Di, I have to go home now before my curfew," she said as she glanced at her watch.

"Okay. Jun Pyo can drive you."

Ga Eul looked at Jun Pyo who was seated on the black couch. His expression was the same as this morning's, lifeless and unimpressed. "It's okay Jan Di. I can take the taxi."

* * *

"Hey, Geum Jan Di, sit down. I have something to talk to you about. I don't really know how to say this."

"What is it?" Jan Di asked as she snuggled against Jun Pyo.

"I…..I think that my three best friends are…..are in love with your best friend."

"Wow." Jan Di couldn't help but laugh. "I thought it was something exciting and serious, but in fact it's nothing new."

"What?? You already knew?"

Jan Di nodded.

"Wait…how?"

"Do you remember that first time that I brought Ga Eul to the lounge to meet you guys? Once the guys saw her, the atmosphere was completely different. They are usually very talkative but they were so quiet. Ga Eul went up to the roof and Woo Bin followed, but Ga Eul came down by herself. She was sitting here in the lounge talking to Yi Jeong alone and when I said that I'd go call Ji Hoo up, she insisted on going. I knew something was suspicious, and today, especially with the presents. That proved everything."

"I knew something was funny when she kept getting all these presents and the guys never called me to complain or bother me today at all. I've known them for so long but this is the first time I've seen any of them go this far. I think I need to talk to them."

* * *

"Hey, Jun Pyo, I have plans today you know. Why are you calling us here in the middle of the day anyways?" complained Yi Jeong.

"Look guys, its something important."

"Is it about you making plans with us and then ditching us?" reminded Woo Bin.

"No. Will you just listen? I've known you guys for the longest time, you guys can't hide things from me."

"Jun Pyo, what are you talking about?" asked Ji Hoo.

"Ah!! Stop interrupting me. Just listen. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, the gifts you always give a girl is either clothing or something sexy and fashionable; Ji Hoo, you don't give girls gifts period. Then why did the three of you do it yesterday? I know why. Because you're in love with this girl, this girl is Chu Ga Eul, am I right? Yes, you guys all like the same damn girl."

The guys felt like the air they breathed was taken away. This wasn't happening. It can't be. Due to different personalities, they should all like someone different. How is this possible?

"Which one of you guys is going to stop loving her and give her to your best friend?" yelled Jun Pyo.

There was a sudden cough by the doorway. They all looked over and Ga Eul was standing right there before their eyes.

* * *

**Ga Eul:** I hope Jan Di didn't hear me whisper his name at the mall that day. Right now, I don't want her to know that I'm close to all seventy-five percent of the members in F4. She's my first and only best friend. I know I shouldn't keep secrets but I have to keep this one. The painting that he gave me, it reminds me of my journey so far with him, that in order for me to truly "fly" away, I need him. After I got the sheet music, I knew that the necklace could only mean one person. Has he been going on my blog and reading them? And figuring out my favourite books? I've been searching for a necklace like that for a long time. Just like the touch of gold, mine is the touch of heart. I just wish that we would be able to end up like those two characters in the book. I really hope that we do, that way, I can truly prove to myself and say that I know the truth about forever. I played his music last night and I found myself in tears after playing in. It's not that I don't like the song. Really it's not that it's just that........(continued in next chapter contents)

* * *

**_Sorry for all the wait. I've been having tests all week. So here is the new chapter, I think I started to drift away in the middle of the chaoter but i hope i came back in the end. As told from my profile, there is a small diary or journal type of thing at the bottom of each chapter. _**

**_So the journal or diary thing ends, that is basically the end of the entry. Just letting you into the mood of what it might be like in the next chapter. Tell me if you guys wish to have more journal entries or a different character's POV. (so like, one entry per chapter?? or more per chapter?? ga eul's POV?? yi jeong's POV?? woo bin's POV?? who do you want??)_**


	8. This Is My Choice, I Wonder If Its Right

* * *

"Jun Pyo Sunbae, I've sorry I overheard you talking but please don't blame them. It's not their fault, it's mine." Ga Eul could feel the emotions come to her eyes. She needed to tell the truth. "You three guys are the best people I have ever met, when I'm with each of you guys, you always bring joy to my face and I can always feel safe when I'm with you. I ….I think that I have strong feelings for all three of you." There, the sudden pain on her chest had been lifted, she didn't know if this was the best thing to do in a situation like this, but she had no other choice. She ran out of the lounge, this was the first time she'd ever let her feelings out like this, and if she had stayed in there any longer, she probably would have died of embarrassment. The wet tears roll down her smooth face, she didn't know why she was crying but maybe this was the price to pay for love.

Jun Pyo watched as the three of them sat there stilly on the sofa. They didn't budge, they didn't chase after her like he expected them to, they couldn't because they just realized the truth, the entire truth.

* * *

Jan Di wasn't able to see Ga Eul in Communications class the next day, Ji Hoo waited for her in the auditorium but she never showed up, and Yi Jeong this time, noticed that the classroom was darker and dimmer like the life was lost.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Ga Eul today?" Jan Di asked nervously in the lounge.

They all shook their heads.

"Jun Pyo, what did you say to her yesterday?"

"I told you yesterday, I didn't say anything to her. She just came in said some stuff and then she ran away crying."

"Why didn't you go after her?? Grr….she's not answering her phone. I'm scared something might happen to her."

"Yah, you said that last time and she was in no danger when you called."

"Yeah, that was last time but this time it's bigger and more serious."

"How is it more serious?"

"Gu Jun Pyo, out of all the people here, I really thought that you would understand her best."

"What?? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know that the three sunbaes are her first love? It's an important thing to her. Her first shot at love and she's in love with three people who are best friends with each other."

Jun Pyo was silent. He couldn't say anything. He didn't know what he could have said to interject her. She was right though, he should know best out of the entire group. His first love was no other than Jan Di herself.

Jan Di had dismissed the guys and told them all to look around for Ga Eul. Jun Pyo got an urgent call the very last minute and had to get back to the office. Jan Di insisted that she would look for her by herself.

The three guys all had mixed emotions, if they did find Ga Eul, what could they possibly say to her? Would they tell her how worried they were of her or would they ask her to explain to her how she could have fallen in love with their other two best friends?

Jan Di could only think of one other person that would know where Ga Eul was. She found herself at the back entrance of Omega-Chu mall. Looking up the building must have had at least twenty floors.

"Excuse me," she asked politely to one of the security guards that were standing on the other side of the door.

The guard looked at her and then looked away, uninterested.

"I'm looking for Ms. Chu."

The guard's head snapped back at her. In a low whisper he asked: "Who are you?"

"Oh, I am Ms. Chu's friend. My name is Geum Jan Di." Jan Di heard the guard say something into his walkie talkie and he opened the doors and let her in.

"Take the elevator to the seventh floor. There will be someone there to get you. Don't try anything funny. We'll be watching you."

Jan Di nodded at him quickly and gulped. 'Yikes.' She did as she was told inside the elevator, she didn't dare try anything funny, if there was one thing she learned about rich people it was that you wouldn't do anything to get on their bad side, or else you'll have to suffer some painful consequences. She jumped a bit as the elevator came to a sudden halt.

"Ms. Geum Jan Di, please follow me this way."

Jan Di followed the woman as she was told. All the office doors were either partially closed or completely closed. She could hear faint whispers every now and then but besides that everything else was quiet. The woman stopped in front of two large doors. She gave a soft knock and the voice on the other side gave out a "Come in." The woman pushed open the doors and escorted Jan Di inside. Jan Di nodded at the woman as she bowed at her. Jan Di walked into a large room, it was probably the size of her house. There was a wooden desk stretched out in front of her, piled with loads of paper and files, there was a black leather chair and a young man stood behind it. The back of his pink dress shirt faced her.

"Ms. Geum Jan Di, welcome." He said as he spun around and waved his arm over to a chair in front of his desk, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Ah, thank you. Can I ask who are you?"

"Oh sorry, how impolite of me. I'm Chu Min Ho, or you might have heard of me as Young Master Chu."

"Oh, you're Ga Eul's brother."

"Yeah. Jan Di, can I ask you why you're here?"

"I….I couldn't find Ga Eul all day, so I was wondering if she was here."

"That little sister of mine, yeah, she's here, but I'm just very worried about her. I've never seen her like this. It scares me." Min Ho lowered his head onto the table and he rubbed his forehead.

Jan Di got to her feet. She walked around the desk and stroked Min Ho lightly on his back. "Don't worry. I'll take care of her."

Min Ho looked into her eyes. "Thanks Jan Di. It's nice to know that she has a friend like you. She doesn't have much friends growing up. It was always me that protected her but this one time, she falls down, and I'm useless. I can't help her."

"Min Ho sunbae, it's okay. I understand what she's going through. I'm going to be here for her."

Min Ho nodded at her reassuringly. "Shall we go upstairs and find her?"

Jan Di nodded in agreement.

_*Young Master Chu, sorry to interrupt you but there is a rebellious young man down here who is trying to come up to see Ms. Chu. He says his name is Gu Jun Pyo._

Jan Di's eyes widened. "Gu Jun Pyo? What is he doing here? I thought he was in a meeting."

"Jan Di, you know this guy?"

"Yeah, hahaha….." Jan Di answers embarrassedly.

*_Have him wait outside the door. I'm coming down._

*_Yes, Young Master_

"Jan Di, let's go down and meet that friend of yours."

Jan Di tried to break the silence in the elevator. "Sunbae, you're pretty young to be in charge."

Min Ho laughed. "I am, but I'm not that much older than you. Maybe about two or three years older, and besides, this business was basically handed to me since I'm the heir of the company."

"That's true."

The elevator doors slid open. "Is that your friend over there?" Min Ho asked as he pointed to a man standing outside the doors.

"Yeah…."

"Let him in," Min Ho ordered his guards.

The guards did as they were told. They couldn't refuse.

"Hey, why are you alone with this man?" Jun Pyo roared.

"I told you I was going to look for Ga Eul. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were in a meeting."

"I was suppose to be in one but then I cancelled it because I don't think you would manage finding Ga Eul without getting yourself hurt."

"Well, I'm standing here aren't I?"

Min Ho didn't want to interrupt them but they weren't really talking about each other, it seemed like screams and Min Ho had had enough trouble for the day. "Should I take you guys to Ga Eul?"

Jan Di nodded and followed Min Ho back to the elevator; Jun Pyo didn't want to look stupid standing there all by himself so he forced himself to follow.

"Knock, knock, knock." Min Ho tapped on the door. This door was different from the one downstairs. The door was in an elegant white colour instead of the oak brown. There was no reply from the other side of the door so Min Ho just pushed open the door. "Ga Eul, your friends are here to see you." Min Ho escorted Jan Di and Jun Pyo into the vast space and then left, clicking the door behind him.

"Jan Di, Jun Pyo sunbae, why are you guys here?"

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Jun Pyo muttered under his breath.

Ga Eul couldn't hear it, but Jan Di did so she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Jan Di, I don't think it's right for me to go to school anymore."

"How can you not go to school?" Jun Pyo couldn't put up with this girl anymore. "I am extremely horrified that my three best friends are in love with you, and they're all in love with you at the same time too but do you know how awful they will feel when they know that each time they go to school, you won't be there. You should know. It's hard for us rich people to love, and even if we do, we'll eventually get broken up by our families anyways. Woo bin and Yi Jeong don't even bother trying to find someone to love, why do you think they fool around with girls so much? Once they get married, there won't even be anytime for them to have fun. And Ji Hoo. He's only truly loved once in his life, that's better than the other two but he doesn't even care. He throws himself into music but do you think that's his favourite thing. It's not. And you ARE going to school tomorrow, don't do it for me, don't do it for yourself but do it for those guys because it is rare for us to fall in love and its even rarer for us to fall in love and be able to get back up. Go to school because you want to get your degree, go to school because you can have the best time of your life with them.

* * *

Ga Eul went to school the next day just as she was told from Jun Pyo. She didn't know how to bring it up with them so she decided to text them and tell them to meet her under the big tree outside the library.

* * *

The boys are all standing there as Ga Eul arrives. This was her one shot to get everything clear. "I know I can't keep away from you guys like this because running away is not an option. It's not fair to any one of us but I don't know what I can do. What I think is fair is to just come straight out and give you guys an answer. I know that I said that I have strong feelings for the three of you but right now, I feel more for one person than the rest.

I've chosen to continue to attend class and have fun with you guys. All of you guys bring something different to the table but right now, I really do enjoy this thrill, adventure and excitement that Woo Bin brings to me." There, she had said it loud and proud. All she had to do now was walk away with no regrets.

The guys watch as Ga Eul starts to walk away.

"Yo, Woo Bin. Go after her. Remember what we agreed to?" suggested Yi Jeong.

Woo Bin nodded at Yi Jeong and then looked at Ji Hoo, who was also nodding at him.

_Ga Eul had texted them all at the same time. They met in the school lounge hours before they had to meet Ga Eul to sort out their issues. They'd promised that they wouldn't let this one girl affect their friendship and who ever she chose was the one that she wanted more._

Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo watch from underneath the big old tree as Woo Bin sprints over to Ga Eul. They're too far to make out what Woo Bin is saying but Ga Eul is clutching her books tightly to her chest and just staring down at the gravel. Ga Eul seemed to be crying, Woo Bin's arms wrap around her waist and they see that they're hugging. They watch as Woo Bin walks away with Ga Eul but there is an obvious gap between them.

_**Ji Hoo:**_ _I watched her as she said Woo Bin's name aloud and I felt my heart break once more, I don't know how she did it but it happened and I guess I lost another chance at love but this time it wasn't based on courage or timing, it's just that what I have to offer was not what she wanted. I wonder when will be the next time I'll be able to stand back up. _

* * *

_**Yi Jeong:**__ I cringed as I heard her call my best friend's name. I guess that the two playboys DO have something different. I can't deny that there isn't ache in my heart but what can I do? It's not like I can change her decision, I really wish I could. I really wish she picked me. _

* * *

_**Woo Bin: **__She chose me today. I'm more than thrill. I'm already thinking of plans for tomorrow. This is the first girl that I've ever gotten true feelings for and somehow, there's this part of me that feels like I should give her up to my best friends instead._Ga Eul was walking away with Woo Bin, that fact was true. But the tears in rolling down her face, it wasn't for happiness. She knew that her decision was selfish, she could've just left, left them all in pain but she instead chose one of them and she left the other two in agony.

_**Ga Eul:**__ I don't know if this decision is right. But the truth is, what I have with him is something different from the other two. If it was possible I would choose all three of them, but I know that it wouldn't be possible. I just hope this decision is right because I don't think I'll ever get another chance to choose another one of them. _

_**Jan Di: **__She didn't see me, none of them did. I watched them from behind a bush. I can't believe she chose Woo Bin, I really thought she had something more with someone else, maybe I was wrong. No matter which F4 member she's with, she'll always be my best friend. I'll always stand by her side; I just hope that she won't regret what she's done._

_**Min Ho:**__ My men told me all that happened. How she told all the guys to meet under a tree and how she chose the businessman with the dark background. I hope she's happy. This is her first boyfriend, I hope she's made the right decision because this big brother's of hers can't help her get up when she falls, but that Jan Di her watching from behind the bush can. I know she can._

_**The name's that are bolded represent the so-called diary parts of the characters. So, Ga Eul chose a guy. I know there are so of you that are really disappointed by this pairing, but the point of writing is not to please others but to express yourself, and this is NOT the end of the story so there is more to come. Much more. I can't force to guys to continue to read it if you don't want to, do what you like, read because this world is full of places for our imagination to go, read because you want to, read because a story is worth your time.**_

* * *

* * *

* * *


	9. My First Boyfriend

Woo Bin had took the initiative of driving Ga Eul to school the morning after. Although he hadn't even slept the night before, he still had a lot of energy in him. 'So this is what love really is like' Woo Bin inhaled Ga Eul's scent as she sat next to him in the passenger seat.

For Ga Eul, this was her first so-called boyfriend yet she didn't really feel like much had changed about their relationship from yesterday. It felt the same, but maybe it was just the lack of sleep last night because her neighbours were renovating the exterior of their houses.

"Are you ready for school Ga Eul?"

"Never been better sunbae."

"So, do you want to meet at our usual place today after school?"

Ga Eul gives him a nod.

"Okay because there's a change of plans."

"A change of plans?"

"Yeah, you'll see."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"No. It's a secret."

Ga Eul pouted which made Woo Bin worry. Was he upsetting his very first girlfriend the first day that they got together? He knew women well, but her type, not so much. Ga Eul smiled again when she saw the worry expression on Woo Bin's face.

"Hey, I'm just kidding. I love surprises."

A smile came onto Woo Bin's face. This girl was better than he expected her to be. As Woo Bin came around the corner, he could see Ji Hoo's car right in front of him. F4 parked their consecutively in their usual parking space.

"Look, he got the girl and managed to get here on time. Nice going bro." Jun Pyo shouted as he slammed his car door and walked over to Woo Bin's car to give him a high-five.

Ga Eul opened the car door for herself, she didn't want him to stop talking to his friends just to come around and be a gentlemen. She was too used to her chauffeur doing that so she tried to get out of the car as quickly as possible. Ga Eul's eyes met Ji Hoo's as he too came out of his car at this time. She gave him a warm smile but Ji Hoo only gave her a gentle nod back. 'Where did the Ji Hoo I knew go?'

_**Diary Ga Eul:**__ At times like this, I could see the pain in Ji Hoo's eyes like the time in the basement. I wish I could run over there and just hug him in my arms. I wish I would be able to read his mind so I can take his pain away. _

Class was about to start in ten minutes. It was time for F4 to make their usual grand entrance.

Jun Pyo led the way as always, no one dared to walk in front of him, not even his own best friends; they knew what powers he possessed. Yi Jeong and Woo Bin walked in the middle but a short figure stuck close in between them, could there possibly be a new edition to F4? Or is it now F5? But nonetheless, Ji Hoo trailed at the end. Although he was a member of F4, he personality were so different from those of Jun Pyo. Even though they are best friends, Ji Hoo always stuck at the back, looking out for those in front of him, and watching from the back when "action" was taking place.

Ga Eul looked down at her black flats. She had a great peripheral vision and could she that people on both sides were glaring at her and whispering. The whispers sounded like a chant, or even a spell of some sort. Her cheeks started to redden and turn flush. She never liked the spotlight, not once at all.

Woo Bin felt it. He could see that Ga Eul was uncomfortable, and he couldn't do anything. The situation was what it was……or maybe he could. He decided to take a chance, she'll get used to it sooner or later. Instantly, he took his hand and slipped it through Ga Eul's dangling fingers.

Ga Eul looked up, why was he holding her hand? She was scared, that there would be even more darting eyes, but somehow, having his hand in hers made her feel a bit secure.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**__ I winced softly when I saw his fingers linger through hers. I guess I had it coming; maybe I just didn't want to face reality so soon. She'll never realize my love for her, because whenever she sees my eyes, she'll just think back to that day in the basement and think of Jan Di._

* * *

Ga Eul was late coming out of Communications class because she had to talk to the professor about the homework that she missed from a few days before. She had only two minutes to get to her next class so she was speed walking down the halls. She could see the three most popular girls at Shinhwa High come her way. Jenny, Leila, and Melissa. They were the same age as Ga Eul, and the only thing that made them different from the non-popular people at the school was that their parents had enough money to afford to pay for their multiple plastic surgeries.

As Ga Eul brushed by Leila, Leila stuck out her white heel.

Ga Eul immediately collapsed to the floor. The textbooks and notebooks in her arms flew everywhere.

The girls stopped and looked back at Ga Eul. "What a shame. An ugly girl fell. I guess that's her price to pay if she continues to see an F4 member."

Ji Hoo came walking towards them. His hands were in his pockets, and his stride was slow and strong. The girls whispered something to each other and just stared innocently at Ji Hoo. "Do any more harm and you'll deal with the consequences."

Once the girls heard it, they were already turning around on their feet and walking away. Although Ji Hoo was a sensitive figure, it didn't resemble that he was weak; in fact he had more power than those of them with actual money. Ji Hoo quickly got down on one knee and helped Ga Eul off the floor. Ga Eul was not bleeding, there were no visible tears in her clothing but Ji Hoo could see the agony in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah. I'm fine sunbae," she answered him as she took her books from his arms. "Sunbae," she called to him as he still clung onto her arm. "Please don't tell Woo Bin. Please, I don't want to make this situation a big deal." She was pleading him and Ji Hoo couldn't reject her, so he gave her one of his reassuring nods.

She watched as Ji Hoo walked away. His stride was slow yet rhythmic. She could still feel where his hand had been on her arm. He really was her knight in shining armour. Yet that yet, disappeared into the sunset, and left the princess all alone.

_**Diary Ga Eul:**__ Just when I thought I was helpless, he was the one that pulled me back up. He doesn't say much but his actions say a lot. I wish that he could know that I was grateful for his presence. I hope he knows that I need him._

* * *

Woo Bin came to their usual meeting spot right as the clock struck four. F4 members had a reputation of having excellent punctuality.

"So, where are we going?" Ga Eul asked eagerly.

"You'll see." Woo Bin replied as he held the door open for Ga Eul.

It was a quiet car ride. Ga Eul didn't dare to speak because throughout their conversation she was scared that she would suddenly let out the situation that happened in the halls.

Woo Bin on the other hand didn't notice the awkward tensions because his mind was already on tonight's plans.

_**Diary Ga Eul: **__I really thought that he was going to bring me somewhere special but it turns out to be the new bar around the corner where the fitness centre used to be. Maybe I just have really high hopes._

The women didn't hold themselves back as they saw another member of F4 walk into the bar. This was like heaven, and being able to be so close to them as to getting the opportunity to breath in the air as they walked past was more than enough.

As Ga Eul stepped into the VIP room, she finally got some peace.

"Wow. Do they do that all the time?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"They used to do it to Jun Pyo but not anymore," answered Jan Di.

"We're going to get drinks," shouted Yi Jeong as he left the room with Woo Bin.

The room had three walls and the last one, well; Ga Eul wouldn't consider it a wall because she could see hundreds of venomous eyes glaring at her. 'Yeah. I'm the new girl that's hanging out with your beloved F4.' It all made Ga Eul feel awkward. Ga Eul could see that Jan Di was having a good time with Jun Pyo on the sofa at the right wall. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong had come back, but drinks weren't the only thing that they brought back, there were also about a dozen of girls. All of them wore some sort of low and short dress. Those with their hair down were flipping it continuously and those who had them up could kill a victim with their eyes. Ga Eul looked over at Woo Bin who was sitting on the left sofa with girls surrounding him and Yi Jeong. They looked like they were having a fantastic time.

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo called.

"Oh, hi sunbae."

"Are you okay?"

Ga Eul laughed. "Yah, sunbae, you tend to ask me that question a lot."

"Well I wouldn't be if you would stop looking so upset."

"I'm not upset sunbae."

"Ga Eul, look over there," he said as he pointed over at Woo Bin and Yi Jeong who were now on the dance floor with girls dancing by their arms. "How does it make you feel?"

"Ji Hoo sunbae, it's not like that."

"Then what is it Ga Eul? What is it that's making you upset?"

"Sunbae," Ga Eul stared down at her hands. She was speechless, she didn't know how to answer Ji Hoo's question. "It's just that…..this is how he is."

"Ga Eul, when someone's in love, we have to learn to accept some of the other's traits and at the same time we have to lose some of our old traits in order to balance things out. I know that the spotlight is going to be a huge leap for you, but Woo Bin, he's used to waking up early and flirting with girls. How can you be sure that you can hold his heart if he's like this all the time and you do nothing to stop him?"

"Ji Hoo sunbae, I'm not sure how I can hold onto his heart. I feel like I'm a burden to him because I'm not used to this rich and out in the public lifestyle. I guess I've never had people watching me when I walk down the streets. I've never experience that feeling so I don't know."

"Hey, let me ask you this. Is he the one you really love? Does he really bring you happiness and not pain? Don't answer me. I don't need to know the answer; all that matters is that you, yourself knows."

_**Diary Ga Eul: **__Whenever I fall down, he tends to be the only one that tries to help me get back up. Everyone else is just so busy or doesn't take the time to see, and when I'm talking to him, he sees things from my light and at the same time, he allows me to see a different light._

* * *

Woo Bin took Ga Eul to one of Jun Pyo's private islands. He wanted to do something special for her, and this is what he had thought of the entire day.

Ga Eul stepped onto the luscious white sand, it was beautiful and better than she had ever imagined. The sand was soft beneath her toes and it was so pure that she didn't have to worry about stepping on rigid bits of rocks. As she strolled down the beach with Woo Bin, there were various times they walked by women that could have passed for bikini models. They fluttered their eyelashes and puckered their lips at Woo Bin, and he had given them each one of his mesmerizing looks. It didn't feel right to Ga Eul. She was one such a beautiful island, standing in a beautiful place, yet she didn't feel like she was happy at all.

* * *

After they had dinner at the restaurant inside the hotel, Woo Bin suggested that they'd go for a tour around the hotel. Ga Eul stopped when they got near the swimming pool.

"Ga Eul, is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

Ga Eul looked into the waters and saw her reflection. "I used to love swimming."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I still remember that time when I was 6. My brother and I were playing in the lake at a cottage my father bought. Mother had called us in for lunch; I was so hungry that I started to swim back quickly. When I got back on shore, I heard my brother call me, I looked back and I saw that he was pointing to my floating toy. I started running back into the waters to help him pull my floating toy back to shore, I stood up first since I was at the front and he was about to get up too, but something had caught onto his trunks. He was struggling so I went back into the water to help him, but I couldn't get him out. He yanked it out as hard as he could, and it came out, but through that process his thigh had scratched a tree branch. When we got back inside, mother started yelling at us because water was dripping all over the floor. She had screamed when she saw that brother was dripping blood. When father heard her scream, he came running down the stairs and he looked at the floating toy in brother's hand and father started hitting me. He knew it was my fault that brother got hurt, brother never held onto my toy, he would help me retrieve it, but he would never carry it. Brother had shielded me when father was hitting me, and the wound on his thigh wasn't treated 'til later, which was already too late. So much of the skin had tore off that in its place is now a gash, a scar, something that he would carry forever because of me. And I haven't swam since then, because every time I go into the water, I see my legs and they're perfectly fine. No bruises, no scratches, no nothing, just smooth legs, but brother's passion was swimming, one of his dreams was to become a professional swimmer but he had to stopped chasing that dream because people laughed at his scar. Saying that he might as well be a women since he bleed so easily."

_**Diary Woo Bin: **__I surprised to know that she had such a past. She is such a joyful girl, who knew that she had held the pain inside of her. Little by little, I'm going to help her penetrate that pain. I want to do it, because the happiness in her eyes is all I need to fill my heart, knowing that she can be happy again is going to be a beautiful sight to see._

Woo Bin bent down and held Ga Eul's head down to his shoulder. He didn't know what else he could do, there was nothing he could really do to take this memory away from Ga Eul, and he couldn't do anything to help. He felt Ga Eul's tears roll onto his limited edition designer dress-shirt. If this was what he had to pay to take the tears away from Ga Eul forever, he would have given up his entire wardrobe.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul sniffled. "I'm okay now. Sorry I got your shirt wet," Ga Eul said as she tried to brush the dampness off his shirt.

Woo Bin's hand gripped onto Ga Eul's as they held onto his shoulder. "This shirt is nothing compared to your story. I'm glad I heard it."

Ga Eul nodded. "Woo Bin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Do you notice that girls all look at you everywhere you go?"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know."

"Ga Eul, I do. And it's nothing."

"How can it be nothing sunbae? You F4 have this some sort of aurora that makes people glance at you."

"I think part of it is because we're the four heirs to the four riches families in Korea."

"Then what about the girls?"

"Well, for Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo, its probably because of their riches and the impressions the press gives to the public, but me and Yi Jeong are a different story. You probably already know that we're playboys and we have this sort of reputation, and for a girl to tell her friends that she had once spent a night with one of us, is literally saying that she was pretty enough to get chosen by one of us."

"Were you and Yi Jeong sunbae always like this?"

"Of course not, Ga Eul. Yi Jeong's story I'm not sure of but as for mine. It's as clear as glass can be. I used to play with this girl because her father and my father were business partners and best friends, so we saw each other a lot having to live under the same roof. I slowly started to like her even though she was five years older than me. I made her a floor plan for her birthday, of what our dream house would be like, but that night when she came home, she brought a boy home to share her cake and I was escorted to my room. The next year, I painted her a painting of our future house but once again, she brought a boy home; it was a different boy from the previous year and he had stayed in her room until the next morning. I knew I had to tell her my feelings, but she brought home a different boy home more frequently and it came to an extent where it was a different guy each night. I lost the patience in waiting for her, and I learned her habits. She was awake when I brought my first girl home; she smiled at me, patted me on the head and said: "Way to go. Go get her tiger." I thought of those were words of encouragement, as words of advice on how to get her to like me, but I was wrong. When I grew up, I finally realized that what she meant was that I had finally done it, I had scored, not that I had impressed her, or not that I had earned her love. It was that she had finally seen her little brother turn into a man."

"Woo Bin, I'm sorry for asking."

"No, it's okay Ga Eul. It feels good to let something like this out. You're the first person besides F4 to know my secret."

Ga Eul smiled back at him.

_**Diary Ga Eul:**_ _I don't know why he told me that night by the pool. He could have just kept it to himself. But he had told me instead of hiding it. This was like his secret that he had trusted me to keep. This was the first time that he had made me feel special, like I'm value because I hold onto such a secret Maybe he's not such a bad guy after all, he just has a past like everyone else does. Maybe he's a changed man._

* * *

Ga Eul had invited them all to eat Korean Barbeque. From the outside of the restaurant, it looked no different compared to the ones that you would find on the mere streets but from the inside, it showed class and elegance. The chefs were the best of the best, and no other barbeque in Korea could beat this one.

"Hey Ga Eul, although I may have the lowest IQ out of the entire group, I think I know how to count. There are only six of us here, why is it a seven chaired table?" asked Jun Pyo.

"He should be here by now," Ga Eul answered as she glanced at her watch. "There he is," she said as she looked behind Jun Pyo's head.

All the heads at the table had turned. Their facial expressions gave them all away, who was this guy that had F4 waiting?

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother. Chu Min Ho."

Everyone stood up from their respective seats.

"Brother, this is Gu Jun Pyo," Jun Pyo shook Min Ho's hand as Ga Eul introduced him.

"Ah, the heir of Shinhwa Groups. Your company is on the news a lot these days."

"Next to him is Geum,"

"Jan Di. I remember her."

Ga Eul was astonished. When did these guys meet one another?

"Hello Sunbae, it's nice to see you again."

"Well,…..um…..this is Yoon Ji Hoo."

"If I remember correctly, you're family ran for parliament a few years back."

Ji Hoo replied to him with a nod.

"This is So Yi Jeong."

"I know you, one of the two famous playboys in the F4 group. You own the world's famous art gallery that holds some of the greatest treasures."

"And, this is Song Woo Bin."

"Well, well, well. The guy that is dating my sister; also one of the two famous playboys in F4. You're family's runs an underground organization correct? Be wise mafia boy, mess with my sister and the cops will be on your back just like that." He said as he snapped his fingers.

"Brother…."

"Sorry, sis but I have to draw the line, or else people will be violating laws. Anyways, let's all have a seat and dig in."

Two hours had passed before them just like that. It didn't take long for the group to recognize that what Min Ho was trying to be wasn't who he was. He joked and fooled around with the boys as if they've known each other for years. He gave each of them a good first impression of himself, and they too had given him a good impression. Their discussion the entire night was a large one, arguments would rise, and then it would have been resolved. The boys and Jan Di had all left, Ga Eul wanted to stay behind with her brother so she could help him close down the shop and to use this opportunity to talk to him.

"That was a fun night tonight, wasn't it brother?"

"Yeah. We should have asked mom to get us more siblings."

Ga Eul laughed.

"Min Ho, why were you joking with them the entire night?"

"What do you mean, sis? I want to have fun with your friends."

"I know you did. Especially with Jan Di."

"What are you talking about?"

"Brother, I've been you're sister for 18 years, okay? Just because I wasn't with you for your first three years doesn't mean that I don't know you as a person overall. You only make jokes to make me stop crying or to impress your crushes. You never even fooled around with your friends, brother, just admit that you like Geum Jan Di."

"Ga Eul, I'm only going to say this once. I will never like forbidden girls."

"Forbidden?"

"Oh dear, what have you've been doing in English class? Don't tell me you were off sketching on the sides of your hand-outs. Anyways, we'll talk about that a different day. Ga Eul, Jan Di is a forbidden girl. She's a girl with a boyfriend. Not a single women, people like her are off limits."

"Brother, sometimes in life, you find this one person and you're given this one chance to hold onto them. You let that second pass by, and there you've lost it. Forever. They're gone and you might never get that chance again."

"So what are you saying?"

"Go after her when you've got the chance, I mean, not when she's dating Jun Pyo sunbae. I mean, you guys could hang out and build a strong relationship. If she ever breaks-up with sunbae, you've got your chance right there."

"And if she never does?"

"Well, at least she'll have you as her close friend, and that's all that matters when you're with someone. In that moment of time, you and her shared a happy memory together. And no matter who gets chosen in the end, you can be happy because the one you love is happy."

"Are you sure you're my little sister? When did you learn things like that?"

"Haha. Very funny. I learnt them from someone really special, and I'm only telling you this because this person actually experienced this."

"Hmm…..someone special? The closest people to you are family which is impossible, because if it happened to mom or dad, I would've known. And it's not me, so it must be Jan Di or one of those F4 boys, right?"

Ga Eul's face blushed. Was she really that obvious?

_**Diary Min Ho: **__I guess I show my love for people very easily. But Geum Jan Di, although sister's advice might work, I know she's off limits. She's like the gold I could never have because only the finest can be near it. A nickel digger like me can never be with gold. _

_**So** **basically from now on, the diaries are only going to be posted for necessary people at certain points in the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing^^ Visit my profile frequently for story progresses to the next chapter**_


	10. I Love Him More

Woo Bin allowed Ga Eul to choose their date destination this time. Although she loved surprises, sometimes you just got to let people choose their way. Ga Eul instructed Woo Bin where to drive to and where to turn, and somehow, she landed them at the harbour. There were questions in Woo Bin's head, that was a fact that was undeniable, but he didn't ask them because if she wanted him to question, she would have hinted on it.

Woo Bin and Ga Eul got out of Woo Bin's car and walked the harbour hand-in-hand. Although they've been here hundreds of time, the atmosphere felt different and both of them felt it even the fish that the fishermen sold smelt saltier today.

Ga Eul only smiled as she stepped on the cement pavements with Woo Bin although there was a slight bounce in her steps.

"Ah Ga Eul, do you have school today? Why have you come?" asked Grandma Lee who was an old lady that sold fish and chips on a small street cart. Grandma Lee had introduced herself to Ga Eul after she saw that Ga Eul came daily to eat her fish and chips.

"Grandma Lee!! It's been so long since I've seen you. Where did your fish and chips move to?" Ga Eul was joyful. After missing out on Grandma Lee's fish and chips for almost four months, she had finally returned.

"My fish and chips never moved, it was just on a break. You know these friends of mine, they keep coming so I have to go to the hospital all the time."

"Oh….are you feeling better now? Don't force yourself Grandma."

"Of course I am Ga Eul, if I didn't come back, who knows how many more months I'd have to wait to see you again. And look what we have here, my other regular customer Woo Bin."

"Grandma, it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, and Grandma is nice to see you too. And what is this I see? My two regulars are holding hands? It's about time. You guys should have gotten together a long time ago. What took you guys so long?"

"Grandma, please don't tease us," said Ga Eul shyly.

"Here, take some fish and chips."

"Is it still the usual price?" Asked Woo Bin pulling out his wallet.

"No. This one's on me. Just make sure you two come back more often, I don't know when the next time my friends are going to come visit me."

"Okay. We will Grandma. You make sure to take care of yourself okay?"

"I will. Now hurry along to your date."

With that, Ga Eul and Woo Bin walked away from Grandma Lee's street cart carrying their delicious tasting fish and chips.

"I miss her cooking," Woo Bin said as he tried to swallow a handful of chips.

"Yeah, don't eat so fast, you'll choke. I miss her cooking, but I missed her person more." Ga Eul replied looking down at her bowl of fish and chips.

* * *

Woo Bin and Ga Eul continued walking around the harbour, nothing was new here for them, but this was a new experience.

"Hey, would you two like a drawing to remember this day?" a man said pointing to the pair as they pass by.

Ga Eul points at herself.

"Yes. You lovely young lady. Sit down here and I can make you drawing that you'll never want to throw away."

Woo Bin's eyes met Ga Eul's, his eyes were blank so Ga Eul went ahead and made the decision. It didn't take long for the artist to finish.

"Here you go, one for the handsome young fellow, and one for the pretty young lady." The drawings that they both held in their hands were identical, yet from a different perspective, they were far from the same. The picture was drawn in felt. They had large cartoon heads, their bodies were tiny but you could see that their hands were linked together. Behind them was the beauty of the harbour. You could see an island in the far distance and a white fisherman's boat. The sea was light blue; it reflected the small circular shadow of the sun.

Ga Eul began digging through her purse. A warm hand suddenly placed on top of her arms, forcing her to stop. Ga Eul looked up, it was the artist's hand. He shook his head and said: "It's free. I only draw the love that the heart shows. It's free for friends."

The artist had begun moving his easel elsewhere. 'What had he meant?' Ga Eul couldn't understand. "Woo Bin sunbae," she called to him. "What are you looking at?" she asked as she too looked in the direction that he was looking. There was nothing there except the parking lot. 'What was he thinking?'

_**Diary Woo Bin: **__I'd always thought that being with the person that you loved was enough, but somehow I can't comprehend to her. I mean, we used to come here so much, why would we come here on a date? We could have gone somewhere romantic or just any place where fun would be in the air. I don't know what runs through her mind, for a rich girl, she's really hard to understand. The only commoner experience I have is Jan Di and now that she's with Jun Pyo, I understand commoner's less and less._

Woo Bin said he would let Ga Eul choose where their date would be, and that also meant choosing dinner too. Ga Eul picked an expensive restaurant. Well to Woo Bin it wasn't expensive, but she didn't usually go for something this high class.

"Woo Bin sunbae," she softly said. She didn't know if she had Woo Bin's attention or not, or if he even heard for that matter but she still continued on. "What I'm about to say might affect or current relationship and probably affect our future too but I have to be honest with you. For the past few months, I can say that they've been the happiest months of all, we did so much together and I really enjoyed it, but somehow, somewhere along the way, I think that feeling of love just slowly turned back to friendship. I didn't understand it until today. You and I are two different people, although I love having your company, I can say that you are not the one that I love." Ga Eul slowly looked up at Woo Bin, who was staring at her across the table.

"Wow. Ga Eul," he laughs. "I've been trying to think all day how to put the words together without hurting you and here you are sitting across the table and stealing the words right out of my mouth."

'Did sunbae just say that he was trying to tell me this too?' Ga Eul laughed at herself, she laughed at the both of them for waiting so long to tell each other the truth.

"So Ga Eul, who is it that has your heart right now?"

"It's…. Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Ah, nice, that boy Ji Hoo, although he doesn't say much, he can sure say a lot."

_**Diary Woo Bin:** Amazingly I don't feel sad at all and knowing the fact that she likes Ji Hoo. It makes me want to smile. Ji Hoo's a good man, he puts a lot of effort into building his relationships with people. I just hope that he won't mind that we dated. Ji Hoo isn't the type to judge people. Ga Eul that silly girl, I can't believe we were both thinking of the same thing. But she had more courage inside of her to tell me the truth, and I guess there goes my first love, it's not as bad as many people say it is, the relationship I have with her now is even better, I know some of her secrets and she knows some of mine, she's like a little sister that I'd never had. Great, another rascal to look after, but I'd look after her anyday._

* * *

Woo Bin had called the others and had asked them to meet him at the F4 lounge. It was an important session.

Everyone is already there was Woo bin and Ga Eul walk into the room. They had already sat themselves down on the sofas waiting for the news to come.

"Thank you everyone for coming, Ga Eul and I have something to announce."

"Wait….." said Jun Pyo as he held out his hands like a stop sign. "Don't tell me you guys are getting married because I am the F4 leader so I want to be the first to marry."

"No, Jun Pyo sunbae, it's not that. Be patient, Woo Bin's getting there," soothed Ga Eul, trying to calm down Jun Pyo.

"Okay. I'm going to say what I was about to say before I was rudely interrupted by yours truly, anyways, Ga Eul and I both realized that our relationship isn't what we both thought it would be. The flame was there when we started but somehow, as the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months, the flame was blown out and both of us realized it but just couldn't tell the our the truth. Ga Eul told me about it tonight and we both agree,"

"That Woo Bin should stick to his people. Older Women."

"And Ga Eul, well, she already had someone else in mind." Woo Bin paused so that everyone could process their information. Were they hearing wrong or was Ga Eul and Woo Bin making a spiel about their break-up? "That person is none other than my bro, Ji Hoo."

Jan Di felt a slight break in her heart for some reason, she should have been happy for Ji Hoo, for finally finding someone that loves him back, yet, she liked it better when he wasn't loved by anyone.

Ji Hoo didn't move from his seat, did Woo Bin really say his name? It was so much to take in, first the break-up then Ga Eul having feelings for him. Ji Hoo felt like he couldn't breathe.

Everyone had slowly disappeared into the kitchen and left Ga Eul and Ji Hoo in the room alone. Ga Eul didn't know what more she could do, Woo Bin had helped her with most of it already, so she just remained sitting there on the sofa, waiting for Ji Hoo to respond to Woo Bin's announcement.

"Ga Eul," said Ji Hoo softly.

Ga Eul's eyes met his. Ji Hoo could sense the confusion in her eyes, not knowing if she should be running away or not.

"Do you really like me?"

"Yes."

"What are your feelings for Woo Bin?"

"I……I really thought he was the guy that I wanted, but other than racing, we have nothing in common. I love being able to spend time talking with him and all, but he doesn't really understand me outside of that."

"Do you think I'm someone that understands you?"

"Yes."

"Ga Eul, here's my answer to you……."

_**Diary Ga Eul:** I wanted to know his answer so badly that I could almost feel my heart stop beating from him. I want to know, and more importantly I want him to know that what Woo Bin and I had, it was not more than what I know I can have with him. I hope he won't mind the fact that we dated, didn't Jan Di and Jun Pyo make him go through a similiar situation?? Please give me your answer, I could almost die._


	11. Let Her Be The One

If he didn't tell her now, he knew he would miss another opportunity, one that only came when Jan Di walked into his life and now, could he afford to give up another?

* * *

In the kitchen, Yi Jeong pretended that he didn't notice the hands on the clock as they passed, and still there was no sight of Ji Hoo or Ga Eul emerging from the living room. Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were too busy making cookies to notice Yi Jeong's bizarre behaviour.

_**Diary Yi Jeong:**__ I really don't get why she chooses them, why can't she see what I have to offer? Woo Bin and I are almost identical, if she chose him the first time, the second time should have been my chance but why? Why? Why can't it be_ me?

* * *

Love was pounding at the door, and just this once, Ji Hoo decided to let it in. "Ga Eul, here's my answer to you. I had once let love slip by me when I didn't tell Jan Di my feelings, and I live each day with this regret, knowing that if I had just stepped out of my shell for even just a little while, things would have been better for me. Now I'm given the chance of having a remarkable girl like you come to me and tell me that you like me. And to me, it's enough to make me come out and tell you that my feelings for you are the same."

Ga Eul leaned over and hugged Ji Hoo. Tears rolled down her soft face and she wrapped her arms around Ji Hoo's neck. If anyone walked into the room right now, they would have seen that for the first time Ji Hoo's face was filled of happiness, one that he got from love.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**_ _I gave her an honest answer and I feel like the burden has been lifted off my chest. After all these months of knowing that she was better off with Woo Bin, after months of hoping, I finally got what I wanted. She had loved me more than Woo Bin, more importantly; she is one of those rare people that truly understand me._

* * *

Ji Hoo felt the sweat in his palms and quickly tucked his hands in his pocket before Ga Eul could notice. She wore a crisp white blouse with a black knee length skirt, she didn't usually dress like this but Ji Hoo had told her that they were going to a classy museum so she didn't want to embarrass him. Her soft curls lay gently on her back and Ji Hoo questioned why he didn't take a better first look at her before.

Ga Eul's eyes were filled with much amazement. Each piece of art that she looked at left her speechless. Each was breathtaking in their own way and she felt as if each piece came out and touched her heart.

The corners of Ji Hoo's mouth went up. He had been to his grandfather's museum countless times and he couldn't recall the last time that he was this contented.

"Ji Hoo sunbae, look at this one," pointed Ga Eul. "Look at the lines, there is a bumpy texture on the outside but a smooth intricate quality in the inside. It kind of reminds me of Jun Pyo sunbae." Ga Eul laughed at her own comment, she couldn't believe she never found this place before.

Ji Hoo was pleased. Such an adult yet such small things could please her.

"Ji Hoo," called a voice behind him.

Ji Hoo swerved around. "Grandfather, I didn't know you would come today."

"Well aren't you excited to see me?"

"Grandfather, I didn't mean it that way."

"I know you didn't son, I'm just teasing you. Are you here by yourself?"

"Oh no, I'm here with her." Ji Hoo replied as he pointed to a girl in the far distance that was giggling while looking at the delicate pieces.

"Well, aren't you going to bring her over?"

"Yes grandfather."

Ga Eul was busy observing the complex structures that she hadn't realized that Ji Hoo was no where in sight.

"Hey Ga Eul," Ji Hoo called

"Oh hey sunbae, what were you looking at for so long?"

"Come, I want you to meet someone." Ji Hoo said as he started walking away briskly. Ga Eul had managed to loop her hand through his arm in order to keep up with him. 'Who does Ji Hoo want me to meet? This pregnant lady or that wise looking business man? Or perhaps it was that little boy fiddling with his mother's keychain?' Ji Hoo started to slow down as he neared the old man sitting on the bench placed in the centre of the museum. The old man slowly rose up.

"Grandfather, this is Ga Eul, and Ga Eul, this is my grandfather," introduced Ji Hoo.

"Grand…..father?" Ga Eul stuttered as she reached out her hand shakily. She felt a sore in her throat as Ji Hoo's grandfather shook her hand.

"You're a pretty young lady. No wonder my grandson would bring you here."

There was a confused look on Ga Eul's face.

"Ji Hoo, do you mind go getting us some drinks?" Ji Hoo didn't answer, he just walked away to fulfill the orders of his grandfather. "You know, everyone thought Ji Hoo was autistic when he was a child, he never played with the other kids the way normal ones would, but Seo Hyun, she came into Ji Hoo's life and she helped Ji Hoo become a regular boy but when she left, he went back to his quiet self, shutting everything out. When Jan Di walked into his life; that was the only other time he stepped out of his corner. Ga Eul, you're the third girl I've ever seen him happy with. I hope you cherish him."

"I will grandfather." Ga Eul promised. Somehow the connection between her and Ji Hoo was different from the one that she had with Woo Bin. If what she had with Woo Bin was a fling, then what she has with Ji Hoo right now would be the beginning of an eternal love.

"Ga Eul, I trust that you can give Ji Hoo the love he needs. So, I've heard that your name is Chu?"

"Yes it is grandfather Yoon."

"Don't be such a stranger Ga Eul. Call me grandfather. You're the kid that the Omega-Chu founder's have been hiding all this time? You're a lovely girl; the public doesn't deserve to know this secret. Such private things must only be revealed to important people."

Ga Eul's cheeked turned flush. She wasn't used to these kinds of compliments. "Grandfather, I'm nothing like what you're saying."

"Don't be foolish Ga Eul, if you didn't wear commoner's clothes, I can assure you, you'd be a princess. Just look at what you have on today? This is enough to look elegant and classy."

Ga Eul didn't know what to say. Truthfully, she wanted to dress this way years ago but after her classmates found out that she was rich, they all started being nice to her and giving her goods, these weren't the kind of people that Ga Eul wanted to be around. She wanted to be with people that either loved her for who she was or hated her like no other. Maybe one day, she could have it both ways.

_**Diary Grandfather Yoon:**__ I can feel the energy off that girl and I know that she is a perfect match for my dear Ji Hoo. I really hope he's got it right this time, she's nothing like the previous two, no, I think she's better. I truly wish that I am right because if it's the last thing I can do for Ji Hoo, it's giving him to love that he deserves, it's giving him the love, which he has never had. _

* * *

_**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update again. I just had some things to think of for the upcoming chapters so I was uncertain if the contents in this chapter were steady, but now, this is what it is. **_

_**For any of you that might be reading this author's note, I'm currently looking for someone to beta this story. Message me or leave a review. Yes, this means that you will get first looks at the upcoming chapters!!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy. I'm positive now whose going to end up with Ga Eul in the end. For those readers that dropped the story because of the Woo Bin and Ga Eul pairing, it's going to be a shame. Haha. Thanks a lot guys, and reviews with critisms or something about the story is very much appreciated.**_


	12. Am I Ready?

"Next is Number 8: Chu Ga Eul," announced the emcee.

* * *

2 weeks before….

Ga Eul pushed open the auditorium doors gently hoping to scare Ji Hoo. There was a large spotlight on the piano at the centre of the stage but Ji Hoo was no where to be seen. It was unlike him to be late; she wondered where he could be. Ga Eul slowly strolled to the stage, it felt different, it definitely did. It was the first time that she had ever walked towards the platform without Ji Hoo playing on it. She felt unusual and …….afraid, not knowing the road ahead would be like. A sudden panting interrupted Ga Eul's thoughts. She was relieved to Ji Hoo. His right hand was clutching his chest; you could also see a little dampness in his hair. "Ji Hoo Sunbae, are you alright?"

Ji Hoo put out a hand to stop Ga Eul; he needed time to breathe first. He inhaled a big breath and slowly eased himself down onto the bench with Ga Eul. "I'm sorry I'm late, Ga Eul, that will never happen again."

"Sunbae, it's okay. Really, it's not like we actually arranged a time to meet here anyways."

"Yeah, but Ga Eul, I made a promise to myself that I would always be here when you came in," Ji Hoo looked down at the keys shyly. He wanted her to know so much more that was going inside of him, the way that she made his stomach toss and turn, the anxiousness inside of him every time that he awaited her arrival, if only she knew.

Ga Eul saw the sparkle in his eyes and as each word came out of Ji Hoo's mouth, she felt a tinge in her heart, and she could feel like she was going to start tearing up. "Sunbae, what matters is that right now, you are here with me, it doesn't really matter who came in first or who came in last, having to know that you will come here each day is enough."

He turned his head to face her, not knowing at that exact moment, she had turned her head too. He gazed into her dark-brown eyes and didn't dare blink; the minute he did the moment would have passed by.

She looked up at him; she could see the shimmer in his eyes as fluids began to form. She wanted to embrace him, to run her fingers recklessly through his soft hair, inhaling his fresh scent. She wanted to feel his lips press against hers as his hands guided themselves to her waist. She wanted it all, but instead, she sat there, looking back up at him, waiting for a sign, for him to let her know that he was alright. She couldn't waste her first kiss just to comfort him, no; she didn't want a happy ending to happen that way.

_**Diary Ga Eul:**__ I really thought we had a moment. I felt like I lost myself in his eyes. The way they gleamed, it showed his love. I wished that I could have kissed him then, but I have to know that his heart belongs to me before I did it. Was I wrong to judge him?_

"I'm so sorry," Ji Hoo finally said as he realized that Ga Eul was staring at him worriedly.

"It's okay, sunbae," she whispered as she gently stroked his cold hand.

"Oh, I almost forgot this." Ji Hoo abruptly spoke as he reached his the pockets of his white jeans. He took out a neatly folded piece of pink square paper and placed it into Ga Eul's palm.

'Not one edge was bent, how typical of Ji Hoo,' she thought as she cupped it in her hands. Ga Eul slowly unfolded the paper, gently opening the corners as Ji Hoo would do.

_Shinhwa's Annual Singing Contest_

_All are Welcome_

_Join us in the Auditorium_

_February 5th where winner will get a recording contract_

_Only the Best will Win_

_Only the Best will Make it to Top_

_Represent, Shinhwa High_

_Sign up at the Office, Deadline is January 29_

"Sunbae, what is this?"

"Well, I've signed you up."

"What?" Ga Eul was tongue-tied. She was at a loss of words, she never expected Ji Hoo to sign her up for something without asking for her permission. "You signed me up?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Ga Eul, I know that you're afraid to sing, but I know that you love singing and I know you're really good at it. The world deserves to know your gift."

Ga Eul bit her lip. Ji Hoo was right, she did love to sing, but she was always afraid of looking into the audience, of possibly hitting the wrong note, of…..of failing. He had confidence in her and so, she should also have faith in herself. "Ji Hoo, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo said as he reached for a hanging piece of hair and gently tucked it behind her ear. "I should be the one saying sorry. I shouldn't have made a decision without asking you first."

Ga Eul's moved her hand atop of Ji Hoo's which was pressing against her cheek. "I'm glad you did though. I want to show people my talent too." She slowly brought her face up, to see his expression. She gave him a soft smile and he returned one back.

"When do you want to start practice?"

"How about right now?" Ga Eul giggled as she rose from the bench.

Ji Hoo didn't answer her, he didn't have to. The light taps of his fingers on the key, and the music that he made, already told her everything.

* * *

Ga Eul gripped tightly at the seams of her black cotton skirt. She felt sweaty and warm as the blood inside of her boiled. Suddenly, a pair of hands was on her shoulder. She turned around to see Ji Hoo. He wore a black vest on top of his white dress shirt. He was prepared for his part of the performance but had to loosen up Ga Eul because he knew that she was having second thoughts. Ji Hoo turned Ga Eul's body around and firmly held his hands at her shoulders. Ga Eul's eyes weakly looked up into his. "Ga Eul, I know that you're scared but this is no different from the times that we practiced. Although there may be more eyes, just do it the way we did at lunch for these two weeks, show them all what Chu Ga Eul is really like." Ga Eul nodded her head. She was nervous but knowing that Ji Hoo would be there on stage performing with her eased her up just a bit.

"Number 8, Chu Ga Eul?" repeated the emcee.

Ji Hoo's fingers searched for Ga Eul. He locked his hand in hers, not knowing if this was the way she wanted to start, but she didn't pull her hand away; instead she held tightly onto his. A part of her was afraid of the moment to come but yet, she knew that there was another part of her wanted to step of the shadows and into the light. There was no backing out of this now.

Ji Hoo let go of Ga Eul's hand as they parted ways. She proceeded towards the middle of the stage, towards the one large spotlight while Ji Hoo took his place at the side of the stage, on the piano.

Ga Eul could hear her own heartbeat as Ji Hoo began to play. Within a matter of seconds, the world would hear her voice, but as she stared out into the audience, she could see Woo Bin, Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo, Jan Di and her brother right in front of her sitting on the best seats of the house. She smiled at them as they smiled back, none of them knew her gift, but she was going to share it with them, with the world, all at once.

"That was a marvellous performance wasn't it?" asked the emcee. "What great collaboration with F4 member Yoon Ji Hoo. Here is number 9, Sun Ye."

Ga Eul breathed softly as Ji Hoo came to her side. The worst was finally over, but she had to admit, she loved doing it, somehow performing just felt so comfortable. "Ji Hoo, thank you for signing me up."

Ji Hoo grinned at Ga Eul. "You're most definitely welcome, I'm glad you did it. You were really great out there."

"Thanks. I really enjoyed it," she said as she reached for his hand. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Her comment made Ji Hoo blush and smile. Although his heart pounded deeply, he leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead.

Ga Eul felt the hairs in her body stand up. The way his soft lips touched her skin, sent chills down her spine.

* * *

The performers all lined up back on the stage as they watched nervously as the emcee read out the results.

"And now, after an exhausting day, the scores are finally in. The winner of Shinhwa High's 2009 singing contest is……..CHU GA EUL."

Ga Eul didn't move. Every muscle in her body froze, but that didn't stop Ji Hoo from immediately pulling her into his arms. She had won. He wanted her to feel like a winner because he himself felt like a winner, all because he had someone like her.

She shook the emcee's warm palms as he announced: "Due to business issues, music producer Park Ye Saeng is unable to attend this event, so we're going to have a supermodel hand this certificate and contract to Miss Chu instead. She is not only known in Korea but also in other parts of Europe, her gentle heart and beautiful looks made her Korea's hottest model of the year. And she is none other than……..Miss Min Seo Hyun."

Seo Hyun smiled as she walked up onto the stage towards Ga Eul and the emcee. Her dress clung onto her delicate body. You could see her structure from a mile away. The way she dressed, it amazed Ga Eul.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**__ I watched from behind the other participants as I saw her hug Ga Eul. When did she arrive here? Does she know that I'm up here? I don't know why she's back, but that doesn't change the way I feel. I love Ga Eul, I wish I could tell her that, but now with Seo Hyun here, could the timing be any worse?_

_**Diary F3 and Jan Di:**__ We listened as the emcee announced Seo Hyun's name. We all thought he pronounced it wrong, but it was us that was wrong. She was definitely here, but what will happen to our best friend is what we're more worried about. _

_**Diary Min Ho:**__ I'm impressed that Ji Hoo helped Ga Eul conquer her fears. I never even knew that my little sister could sing like that. Maybe he is the right guy for her. I thought Woo Bin was a nice guy, but Ji Hoo is the better one out of the two. I can see that they're exchanging looks out of the corner of my eye, but I don't know why. Ji Hoo my boy, you're worthy of being her boyfriend, you really are. _

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Wow. That took me really long to update. HAHA. So did you guys expect that to come?? Ever wonder what Seo Hyun's coming back for? Does Ji Hoo REALLY love Ga Eul? What else F3 and Jan Di thinking about? Min Ho likes Ji Hoo, but what if he knows that Ji Hoo's ex is hugging his little sister? **_

_**Sorry for leaving out a few characters for a while but I'm going to start bringing them back in now. XD**_

_**Still looking for betareader. Someone who will help edit my stories and help me improve my writing.**_

_**The person that Ga Eul will end up with will be tagged when this story is over so sorry for those of you that are reading and keeping track of this now.** _

_**Thanks a lot for reading guys.** _


	13. First Kiss

"Seo Hyun unni!" shouted Jan Di.

"Oh Jan Di, I'd thought I saw you guys sitting in the VIP seats; one of the many privileges of dating an F4. I'd never expected to see you guys at an event like this though," replied Seo Hyun.

"Yah…..my best friend was in the competition."

"Oh really? She must be as cute as you."

"Trust me, Ga Eul is WAY cuter than Jan Di," interrupted Woo Bin.

Jun Pyo gave Woo Bin a light shove in the head. "Hey, watch your mouth." He warned.

"Ga Eul? You mean the winner of the Shinhwa's singing competition?"

"Yeah, that's her right there," Jan Di said pointing behind Seo Hyun.

Seo Hyun looked back and saw Ji Hoo walking her way. She saw the girl that Jan Di was mentioning about, and although her short term memory wasn't as good as her long term, this girl somehow stood out from among the rest. Seo Hyun smiled as Ji Hoo came closer and closer towards her. Her attention was at Ga Eul a couple of times but they mainly stared into Ji Hoo's beautiful eyes.

"Hi Ji Hoo" she called.

Ji Hoo responded to her with a nod

"Ga Eul, I'm Min Seo Hyun, I don't think we've officially met."

Ga Eul politely stretched out her hand, not knowing how to react

Seo Hyun on the other hand was already reaching out her hand towards Min Ho. "I don't think I've introduced myself to you either. I'm model Min Seo Hyun and you are?"

Min Ho stepped forward as he dug his hand out of his pocket to shake Seo Hyun's smooth palm. "I'm Chu Min Ho, Ga Eul's brother."

"You're the heir of Omega-Chu mall?"

"Yes." Min Ho answered back.

* * *

Min Ho had invited everyone including Seo Hyun to another one of his many restaurants. Ga Eul and Seo Hyun both rode silently in Ji Hoo's car. Ga Eul didn't mind that Seo Hyun unni was sitting at her spot in the front next to Ji Hoo. She had expected a lot of noise coming from a model, but knowing Ji Hoo, he wouldn't have made conversation at all. It was weird how Seo Hyun acted the same way.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jun Pyo to break another round of awkward silences.

"Ya, you pig, don't ask Min Ho what there's to eat once you sit down. You haven't even looked at the menu yet."

"Well since Min Ho sunbae owns this restaurant, he'll know what the best things this place has to offer."

Seo Hyun couldn't believe her eyes, even after all they've been through, their quarrelling never stopped. In a sense, it looked like that that was what made their love stronger.

Jan Di noticed the sudden quietness at the table and quickly apologized for her inappropriate behaviour.

"Jan Di, our specials today are backed cheese lasagna, fresh garden salad with zesty lemon and raspberry dressing, and spicy seafood alfredo, for dessert we have our famous mango cheesecake."

"Seo Hyun can't eat spicy foods," interjected Ji Hoo.

"Oh, well……. the spice is optional for that dish but it is a popular attraction."

"Ji Hoo sunbae, how did you know that Seo Hyun unni can't eat spice?"

"We've known her since we were kids," Woo Bin shouted across the table. Whoops…..he knew he'd said too much when Ji Hoo shot him a killer look

"You've known each other since you were kids?" questioned Min Ho.

There was no way Ji Hoo could back out of this one as Ga Eul too had her eyes on him.

"I…..I….," he stuttered not knowing what he should say to get this moment right. "Yeah, Seo Hyun is a childhood friend of ours." Ji Hoo stopped as he saw that the waiter had brought their food. For a while, he would be off the hook but just how long would that be?

Ga Eul didn't say a word over dinner because she didn't know what she could say in a situation where her boyfriend was trying to explain himself to her brother. Woo Bin though, spent most of his time at the bar flirting with the new bartender. Jun Pyo and Jan Di started to argue about the ingredients in their dishes but Jan Di spoke at a more softer tone because she could sense that someone sitting across the table was staring at her the entire time. Yi Jeong made conversation with Seo Hyun to hide her from the growing tension between Ji Hoo and Ga Eul.

A few minutes into the meal, Ga Eul left the table and walked briskly to the bathroom as she tried hiding her tears. Seo Hyun noticed that Ga Eul had been missing and took the liberty of excusing herself to find her. She gently pushed open the bathroom door to see Ga Eul huddling over the marble sink as tears poured down her luscious cheeks. It left many unwanted stains on her light pink blouse. Seo Hyun rushed toward Ga Eul's side running her hand softly down Ga Eul's back trying to sooth her. Ga Eul slowly looked up at Seo Hyun, while unni pulled her into her arms to embrace the crying child. It took Ga Eul a couple of minutes to settle down.

"Thank-you Seo Hyun unni."

"No problem, Ga Eul."

Ga Eul was astonished that Seo Hyun didn't ask her anything about why she was crying in the bathroom, but she guessed that was better, that way she wouldn't have to start tearing up all over again. Ga Eul and Seo Hyun both returned to the table as Seo Hyun helped Ga Eul brush off the last of her tears.

"Yah, Ga Eul, I didn't realize that you had left the table, why didn't you excuse yourself? Hey and why are your eyes red?" questioned Yi Jeong curiously as he tried to get a better look at Ga Eul's eyes.

"Oh sunbae," Ga Eul replied rubbing her watery eyes. "Someone was spraying a lot of hairspray in the washroom."

"Oh dear, I should get a staff to check that out, customers can be allergic to those things." Min ho said excusing himself from the table.

Ji Hoo acted as he didn't care and gently pushed his chair out as he walked over to the bar. Seo Hyun could not keep her eyes off Ji Hoo as she followed him to the bar.

"Ji Hoo-ah, I don't know what your relationship with Ga Eul is but I can sense that she's not the person that she was tonight, sitting at the table trying to lie to all of us. I can tell that since you two haven't spoken a word to each other this evening except for the early discussion about me, that there is obviously something going on between the two of you... Just now, I know you saw that her red eyes. It was because she was crying in the washroom, Ji Hoo. I can't believe you would do such a thing. I know that that sweet little girl was crying because of you. I'd never thought that I'd live to see the day when Ji Hoo would make a young girl cry. Sure Yi Jeong, Woo Bin and even Jun Pyo have done so before, but you Ji Hoo, how could you? I hope that something like this doesn't happen again, I don't want to see a girl cry ever again, Yoon Ji Hoo. I am really disappointed."

Seo Hyun went back to the table and left Ji Hoo alone at the bar.

_**Diary Seo Hyun:** I don't get Ji Hoo. He wasn't like this when he left my apartment, has time really changed him? I'm really disappointed though, how he could make that helpless girl cry. Is he really becoming a real member of F4? I hope that this was a good time to come back. It seems like there is a secret that everyone is hiding from me, whatever it is I don't want to know, as long as it doesn't interfere with the reason why I returned, everything else does not matter._

* * *

"Ga Eul, I have to go home first so you can get a ride from one of these boys right?" Min Ho said before waving goodbye to the others.

Seo Hyun looked over at Ga Eul who was staring at the dessert, untouched. "Yi Jeong, do you mind driving me back to my hotel?" she asked.

Yi Jeong quickly glanced at Ji Hoo; Ji Hoo did not budge so he took that as a sign of approval. "Sure."

Everyone else left, leaving Ga Eul with Ji Hoo. She sat quietly in the passenger seat of his car. She didn't know that her brother had to go home early to wait for a long distance phone call from one of his clients, she clearly heard him that morning when he told her that he was free the entire day.

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo managed to finally say. "Why were you crying?"

"Did Seo Hyun unni tell you?" she asked.

Ji Hoo didn't answer her; instead he asked her another question. "Ga Eul, why were you crying? Are you upset about something?"

"Sunbae…..I…..I guess, it's just that I feel scared, the way I see you looking at Seo Hyun unni, sunbae………I'm afraid."

He suddenly slammed the brakes. "Ga Eul," he whispered looking over at her. "The thing between me and Seo Hyun, it's not what you think."

She didn't respond to him. Ji Hoo knew that Ga Eul knew him too well; she wouldn't interrupt him in the middle of sentences. She would always give him time to explain himself.

"Ga Eul, when I was a little kid, many people including my parents thought I was autistic because I never talked. I'd just take some toys and hide out in the corner of the classroom, but when Seo Hyun transferred to my class, she was the first person who tried to reach out to me, she knew that I was not autistic and slowly she brought me into the world. I had a big crush on her back in the day but she wanted to pursue her own dreams and earn money her own way, so she left and I waited here, walking past her posters everyday but never able to tell her how I really felt. Awhile after I met Jan Di, Seo Hyun came back, but it was to announce that she was never coming back. I felt like I was punched, no, it was more then that, it felt like I was back in my corner again, but Jan Di told me to get a hold of myself and chase after her. I did. I went after her but she was always out the entire day. She would be modelling all day and only come home to change and I could never say I word with her. I came back when I realized that there was no way I could get her. I haven't seen her since then and now, well, today was the first time that I've seen her in 6 years. I don't know how to act when she's here, but Ga Eul, I can promise that my heart no longer belongs to her because there is this one girl, this foolish girl that didn't want the world to know her talents, this girl that cried because of me, because this girl, is the one that truly has my heart. Ga Eul, I love you."

_**Diary Ji Hoo:** I told her the truth. I couldn't not tell her, no. It was killing me to know that she cried for me. Everything that I said was true. Seo Hyun played a big part of my past. That's right, she was my past, but right now it's present. Present is when I love Ga Eul. I can't change the past but I can change the present. I felt worried that I let myself out. That I let her know that I was weak but I guess that being weak was knowing that you could also be strong._

Ga Eul gazed up at him, catching every word that he said. _'Ga Eul, I love you.'_ His eyes looked into hers. There, he told her. No more secrets. It felt great, that feeling when something has been lifted off your chest. That feeling of knowing that the guilt you held inside was no more than an empty hole that just wanted love. He slowly moved his hand under her chin and tilted her head into the moonlight. Her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. She moved her head closer and closer to his, until their lips met as a tear trickled down his face.

_**Diary Ga Eul:** Wow. My first kiss was not what I imagined. No, it was much more. And what made it even better was that he told me he loved him, oddly, I believe him. My first kiss was with him, I hope it means something because this is going to be a feeling I'll never forget. I really wish that there was a picture or something to remember this moment because I dont think I'll have enough words to describe how I feel._

* * *

_**author's note: Hey guys, thanks for reading this one. Just to let you guys know, Ji Hoo's feelings are true to Ga Eul's so I dont know what Seo Hyun is doing here anyways. Well.....I do know but I cant tell you guys. Anyways, I'm not sure when my next update will be cause I have something else to write that isnt for fanfic so well see, I'll keep you updated on my profile or you guys could message me about that anytime. Thanks again.**_


	14. How Do You Feel?

Jun Pyo had left Jan Di a gold credit card before leaving for a business trip to Santa Monica. Jan Di thought of the many foods that she could have afforded with this gift. She knew one place where she could have spent it all. "I would like your special dessert please," she asked the waiter.

"Thank you for choosing our famous mango cheesecake Ms, I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening."

Jan Di grinned as she let the sweetness dissolve in her mouth.

"I would like another special please."

"Miss, that is the sixth one."

Jan Di looked at the waiter as if she didn't understand. 'What were they trying to imply? That she was eating their entire kitchen?'

"Give the lady her order please," addressed a voice.

Jan Di saw the waiter give a quick bow and went hurriedly to the kitchen.

"So it is you that is eating all our delicious mango cheesecake."

"Eh, Min Ho sunbae, what are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that question Jan Di. Are you trying to clear all of the desserts?"

"Ah……," Jan Di bit the metal fork that was hanging from her mouth as her eyes looked over at the empty plates of mango cheesecake. They made her mouth water.

"I'm kidding with you Jan Di. Eat all you want. You are so like Ga Eul, that's the main reason why I always have my chefs make so much cheesecake. People could just never get enough."

Jan Di laughed, it was true. Although she knew that it was fattening, she just couldn't overcome her temptation.

"So sunbae, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I've come to check on the staff, the customers and of course, the daily profits."

"Hahaha, right. Why didn't I think of that? You business men are all the same."

"What? Me and what business men?"

"I meant you and Jun Pyo, always caring about the money and stuff."

"Jan Di, if Jun Pyo didn't keep an eye on his money, you would never be able to eat this much. I do the same for my family and my family's future of course."

"I see."

"So how's my sister?"

Jan Di raised an eyebrow at him. She couldn't contemplate what he was saying. "Don't you see her everyday?"

"I do, I mean, how is Ga Eul doing at school? With you? With F4?"

"Ah….sunbae! You need to be more specific sometimes. Well, I'm pretty sure you know the talents that Ga Eul possesses. She excels at school; I think Shinhwa is going to offer her a scholarship next semester judging by her grades and the complements that she is receiving from the teachers. She's my best friend so my relationship with her couldn't be better, actually, it can. It's just that Jun Pyo is such a selfish guy, always wanting me to himself, never letting me hangout with Ga Eul and F4. Her relationship with Woo Bin sunbae hasn't change. I mean I think they got closer because of their break-up. She still texts Woo Bin sunbae and I see them talk when we hang out but her heart doesn't belong to sunbae nor does sunbae's heart belong to her. There are so many things that she does with Ji Hoo sunbae, that even Jun Pyo and I don't seem to get. They can talk to each other without even speaking. That is so amazing. And Yi Jeong sunbae, they don't talk often, not that I know of at least but this is the first time that I've ever seen Yi Jeong sunbae act so awkwardly around women."

"So you really know Ji Hoo then?"

"Well…..I guess you can say that. It's just that I was one of the few that actually understood him. I don't know what you've found out but Ji Hoo sunbae doesn't talk much. He has a lot to say but he tends to think of the outcome before saying anything. I thought I really knew him but I'm not sure anymore because Ga Eul called me that night after we had dinner here, that Ji Hoo told her about his past, he told her he loved her and he even kissed her."

"He what?"

"Sunbae," Jan Di said as her eyes wander out a spot on the carpet. "Sometimes you just got to let something go. Ga Eul had her first kiss and she was willing to kiss Ji Hoo sunbae at that moment. She felt like that moment was right. As a brother, you should be happy that your sister is growing up."

"Jan Di, you're right but I guess that after the Woo Bin break-up incident, I'm afraid what might happen to her this time."

"Min Ho sunbae, the split between Ga Eul and Woo Bin sunbae was mutual. Ji Hoo's personality is nothing like the others."

"I know Jan Di. Ji Hoo was brought up in a very political family he's an amazing artist learning to play the piano at three, the violin at five and the guitar eight."

"I'm not sure what Ga Eul told you but Ji Hoo used to be a loner, no, not a loner, sunbae had a lot of friends, it was just that he preferred not to communicate with people, instead, throwing himself into music. That was his way to escape life but the model that we had dinner with the other day, Seo Hyun unni, she was the one that brought Ji Hoo sunbae out of his shell. He developed a crush on her for years and unni was older, she chose to work and had no time for sunbae. Sunbae knew that but he chose to stick with her"

"But he did change."

"Yes he did, that was because she chose once again to give him up and he realized that him longing for her wasn't going to do neither of them any good so he moved on with life."

"Jan Di, from what I'm hearing from you, it sounds like you support him a lot."

"Sunbae, it's not that way, it's just that the one person that helped me get through those harsh times at Shinhwa was Ji Hoo sunbae."

"Oh?!"

"Yeah. Sunbae, stop laughing. This is serious matter."

"I'm sorry, Jan Di. I just don't want my sister to walk down a path of darkness."

Jan Di reached her hands across the table as she held onto Min Ho's hands. "Whatever the road may be, Ga Eul chose to walk down it. She chose to believe Ji Hoo sunbae at that moment of her life, and even if there is a bump or two along the way, she'll get stronger each time she falls. Ga Eul is stronger than you think."

_**Diary Min Ho:** Her hands brought warmth to my heart and for a second, I forgot about the matter of Ga Eul dating another rich boy. Especially ones with such reputation. Her words echoed in my ears. She was right. She definitely was but I didn't want to believe it, all this time I've been watching Ga Eul grow. I don't want her to not ruin my meetings when she gets bullied. I don't want her to stop begging me to go vacationing with her. She's my sister. She'll always be and I want to be there to protect her each time, not run to some other guy._

"I know. Jan Di, it feels like you know my sister more than me."

"Sunbae, I think of Ga Eul as a sister, although she's taller than me, more mature and even prettier. I won't let anyone mess with my friends, not even if it's Korea's famous F4."

"Jan Di, my little sister is in your hands then." He said as he took his hands from under hers and gently patted them. "Thanks for talking to me today. This one's on the house," were his final words.

_**Diary Jan Di:** I can't lie to you. The way Min Ho sunbae patted my hand; it sent a shiver down my spine. It was as if his hands were magical. My stomach will probably start hurting in the next hour but who cares. I got to have a deep conversation with the boss of Omega-Chu mall and owner of various famous restaurants. Through our talk, I can see that he wants to protect Ga Eul. A LOT. He does. She's like the one thing he always worries about, but I would too if I were him. I mean, Ga Eul's dating ANOTHER member of F4, and to think that one of them would be enough. I know Ji Hoo sunbae. He's more fragile than anyone else thinks. I should know. His love for Ga Eul is one that he never let Seo Hyun unni have; it's one where he tried to give it to me but to have me reject it. Sunbae is an extraordinary person and who could match up to him other than Ga Eul? She's perfect. She's got the class, the beauty and the brains. Sunbae deserves someone like her after all his heartbreak but I don't think I could hurt Ji Hoo in that way if he hurt Ga Eul. I can do it to any other guy even Jun Pyo but not him. Somehow Ji Hoo and Min Ho sunbae, they're such unique individuals._

**Author's Note:** Thanks guys for reading my stories. Sorry to the people that wanted to see Ga Eul and Ji Hoo. I wanted to emphasize the relationship between Min Ho and Jan Di. There seems to be a shortage of reviews so hope you guys review so we can keep connected and stuff.


	15. Change: Good or Bad?

_**A/N:** So I lied. I was really suppose to start doing a different story but I wanted to write this one instead. Here it is._

* * *

"Yo Jun Pyo, welcome back my bro!" shouted Woo Bin as he welcomed Jun Pyo with a firm handshake.

"It's nice to be back," Jun Pyo answered slapping Woo Bin in the back.

"So what did you bring me?" asked Jan Di curiously as she tried peering into the pockets of Jun Pyo's leather jacket.

"Hey, stop! You're wrecking it." He said pushing her head away. "I didn't bring back a souvenir but I brought these instead," showing Jan Di seven plane tickets.

"Woah. These are even better. Haha, it's been so long since you treated me to a flight. Sunbaes, we're going to the…." Jan Di studied the tickets. There was no seat number nor was there an aisle number. There were a lot of words but they weren't in Korean. It looked like a bunch squiggles and lines. "Where are we going?" she asked looking up at Jun Pyo.

"You!! Aish….aren't you even paying the slightest attention in English class? It says we're going to the island."

"What? The island? You mean the island where I nearly drowned?"

"Yes, that one. It's been a tradition of ours, we go there every year but it was just delayed this year because of my business trip."

"Yippee! Finally, we can travel again. Wait….Gu Jun Pyo; don't you know how to count? There are seven plane tickets and there are only five of us here."

"Aish…" Jun Pyo said once again. "I know how to count. Well it can be six if you don't want Ga Eul to come but I don't think Ji Hoo would allow for that to happen."

"Then who's the seventh one for?"

"It's for Seo Hyun; it's the least I can do to repay her for all she's done for us."

Jan Di snatched the tickets out of Jun Pyo's hand. "Wait a second. This plane ticket says we're leaving in," she looked up and took a quick glance at the digital clock on the table beside the armchair. "3 hours. How are Ga Eul and Seo Hyun unni supposed to get there on time?"

"Jan Di, you're such a naïve girl. Haven't you learned a thing or two when it comes to hanging around with F4?" asked Yi Jeong.

The rest of the gang started to laugh but Jan Di was still trying to figure out what Yi Jeong said like it was a complicated math puzzle.

..:.

"Seo Hyun, I'm glad that you don't have plans. I was starting to worry that you might not come."

"How could I turn down an invitation from Shinhwa's own Gu Jun Pyo?"

Jan Di of course, was given no choice but to sit with Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo chose to sit beside Ga Eul although he could have chosen to seat in the three-seater with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. This reassured Ga Eul but she didn't mind if Ji Hoo had chosen to sit elsewhere. She was confident about his love for her; she trusted that wherever he went, his heart would stay with her. Although she had to admit, even she herself couldn't resist Seo Hyun unni's mesmerizing beauty. It surprised her a bit that neither Woo Bin nor Yi Jeong brought along a date. Usually one of them would or worse, both of them.

_**Diary Seo Hyun:**__ I sat there in the back, in-between Yi Jeong and Woo Bin. They're two really amazing guys but I found myself glancing up ahead at Ji Hoo most of the time. The way he decided to sit with that little girl instead of one of his best friend's, it bothered me._

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**__ I purposely looked over at Ga Eul a few times while we were making conversation to check out Seo Hyun. I don't know if she sees me looking at her out of the corner of my eye but I feel like I'm intimidated by her presence. I feel like I can't show Ga Eul how much I love her when she's around. Maybe it's just me but I wonder how Woo Bin or Yi Jeong go on with their lives knowing that the girl that they once slept with is going out with another guy. _

"Wow. This place is better than the last time. Look Ga Eul!" shouted Jan Di as she pulled Ga Eul off the jet causing Ga Eul to stumble forward, almost falling face first onto the concrete runway.

"Jan Di. Slow down. I'm going to fall."

"Oh, sorry," Jan Di said as she released Ga Eul's hand.

Jan Di was in fact correct. Ga Eul glanced around at the scenery, she couldn't have imagined how beautiful it would have looked the first time.

"Hey!" Jun Pyo called to Jan Di. "How about we go to our cabins first? We can play after we get something to eat," he said as he yanked onto her arm and tugged her towards the cabins. "We all get our own rooms, even the girls." He told them as he looked at the eight rooms proceeding down the hall. "Get changed and let's meet back here in half an hour. I'm starving."

Everyone was already waiting seated at the dining table when Ga Eul came down the stairs. It became a typical thing for her now, seeing F4 eating together and practically doing everything together. Although it looked sort of weird, she enjoyed the sight of a close relationship.

"Eh, Ga Eul. Have a seat and stop staring at us like a hawk. Just chill," called Woo Bin patting on an empty seat beside him.

Ga Eul gave him a soft smile as she took her seat beside him and Seo Hyun. Ji Hoo was sitting on the other side of Seo Hyun but made no comment about where Ga Eul was SUPPOSE to sit.

Jan Di didn't take long to eat because she scarf fed done her entire plate in less than minutes before dragging Jun Pyo out to explore.

"That kid just doesn't change does she?" said Woo Bin.

Seo Hyun looked over at Woo Bin, since he wasn't talking to anyone in particular; it was okay for her to step in. "Sometimes change isn't good for someone, Woo Bin. It makes you different from who you were before."

"Sometimes changing forces you to see the world differently," Ji Hoo spoke softly not looking up as he fumbled with a teddy bear keychain on his phone. He had gotten it for Ga Eul as their one month anniversary present.

"But at times when someone changes they become someone else."

"Even if they do become someone else, does your relationship change? Won't you still be there to support them in their times of need? Change isn't something that we get to control. You can force it upon yourself or even others, but the outcome remains unknown to us all."

Seo Hyun thought of fighting back, she knew she couldn't because Ji Hoo would also end up winning. She just couldn't argue with him, so she said no more and just quietly sat there in her seat.

Yi Jeong said that he wanted to head to the beach. Ga Eul looked at Ji Hoo, since he didn't bother making eye-contact with her; she tagged along with Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. She could feel the tense rising between him and Seo Hyun; this was not her fight so she didn't want to get in the middle of it.

..:.

Ji Hoo pushed his chair out and walked out the room and onto the deck. He never spoke a word; his expression remained the same as it had minutes ago. Seo Hyun knew that this was Ji Hoo's way of telling her 'I need to talk to you' he was just too easy to read.

His hands griped onto the wooden ledge on the deck. From a distance, Seo Hyun could see his veins and he held onto it tightly as life he were to break it.

"Why are you back?" he asked.

Seo Hyun smiled. Some things still haven't changed. "I'm taking time off modeling."

"Why did you come back here, to Korea?"

"Ji Hoo, I hope you can read me like the way I can read you. I wish you can see the reason why I'm back without me having to tell you."

"This is not like you. You usually don't beat around the bush. You've changed."

'You've changed.' His words rung in her ears. Had she really? No, it wasn't possible. Nothing had changed just time and maybe the weather, but nothing else. Everything was the way it was 5 years ago.

"Speechless? Not like you either."

"Ji Hoo, stop, okay! STOP!" she cried pulling her hair. "Nothing has changed, nothing will ever change. You want to know why I came back? I'll tell you. I was auditioning for a love story where the main characters were in love with each other but the man had given up the woman in order to pursue his career. At that moment that I was reading the script, I felt like someone was painting a picture of me," she said as she moved towards the wooden ledge. "I realized that what I had been pursuing all my life was wrong. I went into modeling not because I loved it, not because I could get any guy I want. Because there is this one guy I can never get his attention. He doesn't look at me the way a man's suppose to; lusting over me like a walking thousand dollar bill. He hasn't shown me any interest."

"Feelings are earned, Seo Hyun, not bought."

"Exactly, so why can't you give me a chance to earn yours? Is it because you're afraid that I can't return it?"

"No, it's not," he interjected.

"Then what? What is it that is holding you back from loving me?"

"I……,"

* * *

_**A/N:** Thanks everyone for reading this chapter. I got a little carried away in the ending with Seo Hyun, hope you guys don't mind. I managed to squeeze in another chapter even though I really should be working on something else. Haha. I really love this story so I hope you guys do too. Please review._


	16. Crushed Again

A/N: So here's another chapter of the story. Yes, what you've all been waiting for is finally here *hint* *hint*

"Seo Hyun," Ji Hoo whispered trying to find the right words. "I'm in love." He finally uttered.

"Love?" She asked astonishingly.

"Yes, it's a wonderful feeling. It's something that I've never felt in my life, not with you, not with Jan Di. She makes me feel like I'm wanted by someone…it's just like…." He trailed off.

She spun around and looked over at him as his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. "It's Ga Eul isn't it?"

Ji Hoo raised his head so that he could meet her eyes. "Yes. It is," he said firmly. "But how did you figure it out?"

"Ji Hoo, I know you, but your actions gave so much away. At first I thought it was just a gesture of some sort but I saw the way you looked at her, it was as if she was an angel that god gave to you or something, the way your eyes glowed in the dark. It gave everything away."

Ji Hoo reached for her arm. "I'm sorry."

Seo Hyun smiled at him and for the first time, she laughed at Ji Hoo for his foolishness. "Ji Hoo, there is no need to be sorry. Love is a feeling which you or I don't control. It just happens, under whatever circumstances, it just does. So there is no need to be sorry," she reassured him. "Let's go join the others before they start wondering things, especially Ga Eul, she seems like a nice girl." And with that, she ran into the sunlight. Away from the past and heading towards the near future.

Jan Di and the rest of the group were heading towards the market as Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo came by to join them. Ji Hoo came to Ga Eul's side and held her warm hand. Ga Eul couldn't help but look at Seo Hyun unni to see her reaction but since she didn't seem to notice Ga Eul went back to enjoying the scenery.

_**Diary Ga Eul: **__I thought there was something going on between Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun which caused Ji Hoo to be awkward ever since her presence, but I guess I was just thinking too much. How foolish of me to question Ji Hoo's love for me. I must be hallucinating, but Ji Hoo did say they had a past but does that they have anything now? I guess not._

There were only a few people at the market which made it depressing for Woo Bin and Yi Jeong, being playboys, they really weren't used to quiet times where they got no attention.

"The psychic." Jan Di read aloud. She eyed Jun Pyo, he knew what she meant.

"But this is so stupid," he replied to her gesture.

"Oh come on, you've never even tried."

"That's right; I wouldn't even give money to liars like them."

"You've got nothing to lose then, maybe a few pennies but money's not even an issue for you rich people."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. Jan Di was just like him, they never gave in until they got what they wanted. "Fine, let's go." He called to the group.

As followers of the pack, they never said no to Jun Pyo, except that one time with Ji Hoo but other than that, it never happened. They knew what powers Jun Pyo possessed and besides, rich boys like them didn't do many commoner things until Jan Di came along and showed them what ordinary people did. It wasn't half as bad as what they thought it would be.

Most of them had already forgotten what the old women with the bony hands had told them but her words to Ji Hoo constantly repeated in his head. "You're the gentlest out of the entire group. You have little experience with the emotion of love, but there are two women in your life right now, if I'm not wrong. The women you currently love; will be the only love of your life BUT she will suffer tremendous pain if she remains with you. Your only hope is to choose the other women."

Woo Bin was laughing hysterically when Ji Hoo came out. "That old lady said that I will be experiencing a tragic event tomorrow. Like that would ever happen, nothing can be tragic to me. I don't feel pain for anyone, she's dumb. If I was trying to cheat someone for money I would have went for something more realistic like 'you will have the best day of your life tomorrow or something'."

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**_ Maybe Woo Bin was right. That women was insane, I mean how could Ga Eul suffer when she was with me? The last thing I would do is hurt her. Yeah, she is crazy, insane, officially lost her mind. Maniac.

Ji Hoo woke up with a pounding sound on his door. He caught a glimpse of the alarm clock: 4:28. Most people considered him a sleeper but who could be causing such an uproar at a time like this.

"Ji Hoo!! Finally, what took you so long? Don't answer that, listen, you know the man that taught us how to fight?" Ji Hoo slowly nodded at Yi Jeong, but Yi Jeong quickly went on, whether Ji Hoo was going to respond or not. "He's Woo Bin father, remember. Well, he just had a heart attack and Woo Bins on the jet right now, if we take the smaller jet, we should get there an hour later but we could still make it." Ji Hoo stood there; shocked. He couldn't think, no, not right now. He needed to get changed, to get the others out of here so they could see Mr. Song for just one last time.

The flight was quiet. No one really knew what they could say in a situation where they were forced to wake up in the middle of the night and cut their vacation due to a medical emergency. Changed and clean, Ji Hoo used the time of silence to think of Woo Bin's words. _'That old lady said that I will be experiencing a tragic event tomorrow. Like that would ever happen.' _No matter how insane she was, she was right. He did encounter a tragedy. He shut his eyes as a tear fell down. He didn't have a choice to not believe the fortune-teller because she wasn't lying.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**_ _I know what I have to do. I wish that she was just a fake, not really a fortune-teller of any sort, but I'm glad that we went to her. At least I know what I have to do now, to protect the people I love._

A funeral is never pleasant. At a young age, your father would lift you up to the casket, where you could peer into the dead body, but it wasn't dead to you at that time, you were just told that they were 'sleeping'. But now that you're older, you grow all sorts of emotions that you've never felt as a child and some of them are so hard to control. None of the girls really knew Mr. Song but they attended the funeral because they respected Woo Bin but that doesn't stop you from thinking of all the once living things in the world before shedding a tear. Even if you were a heartless creature, somewhere buried deep down is that feeling of love, you can't help but cry.

A week has past; Woo Bin had gotten over it just like that. He went out, had fun even slept with a few more girls but the loss of his father remained in his heart, he couldn't forget.

"Woo Bin," Ji Hoo called to him.

Woo Bin looked up; Ji Hoo could make out the dark bags underneath his eyes. _'He must've been drinking again' he _thought. "I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure bro, have a seat." Woo Bin smiled at him slyly

"It's about the fortune-teller, on the island," He watched as Woo Bin sat up in an upright position, eyes narrowing in on Ji Hoo's lips.

"Go on."

"Well, you said you didn't believe her right, after she told you your fortune, but then, somehow she predicted the right things."

"Ji Hoo my brother, the facts are there right in front of me, I can't not believe it, I just regret not listening to her."

"Okay. Thanks Woo Bin," Ji Hoo was certain that what he was about to do would hurt but it was for the better.

"Hey," Woo Bin called as he grabbed a hold of Ji Hoo's hand. "What's going on?"

Ji Hoo grew silent, not knowing how to answer.

"What…..what did the women tell you?" he slurred.

"I….I'll tell you in the morning okay? When you can actually absorb what I'm saying." With that, Ji Hoo left Woo Bin sleeping on the couch. He'd wish he could talk to someone, but no one would understand except for Woo Bin. Thoughts of Ga Eul came to his head, "No," he cried shakily, Ga Eul mustn't know.

'Yo, we need to talk' was the message that woke Ji Hoo up the next day. 'Meet you at your place in 10,' He texted back.

Woo Bin wasn't surprised to see Ji Hoo standing at his door step five minutes later. "Wow, you're early. Just like an F4 should be."

"You're not so bad yourself," he answered back.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"I thought people who got drunk don't remember what happened to them last night."

"Hey, don't you know that me, you and the rest of F4 are exceptions to this rule? Anyways, stop changing the topic. What was it about the fortune-teller and my father?"

"I……..I just have to do something to protect the people, well its more like a person that I love."

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin answered quickly. He didn't need to think, Ji Hoo only loved once in his entire life.

"I….," he stammered again. "I need to do what is best for her," he finally responded.

Ji Hoo had called her to meet out at an exceptionally odd place: the hill top. Maybe this was a side of Ji Hoo that she never got to see but nonetheless she thought of it as a romantic place, one where he'll make her fall in love with him once again.

"Ji Hoo sunbae," she called as she ran to hug him.

Ji Hoo stood there, gazing at the sky, not hugging her back. Ga Eul soon realized this and let go him. She found her spot next to him as she looked up into his glistening hair.

"Ga Eul, I'm glad you came. I have something to tell you."

Wondrous thoughts swarmed into her head, what could he want to say in this romantic sight? Marriage? Moving in together?

"Ga Eul," he said a little louder. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, sunbae, sorry."

"I'm about to tell you something that is very important. Listen carefully to me."

Ga Eul stared into his heart-warming eyes. It was one of the things about him that made her melt.

"You know about me and Seo Hyun, she's done a lot for me, but have you ever wondered why she would return?" He watched as Ga Eul blinked. "That day after breakfast, she and I had a long talk. She told me she returned because she loves me and I've been thinking about this for days, and I realize that I'm still in love with her. That the truth is, I never stopped loving her, not when Jan Di came, not when you came. I hope you understand," he said as he turned his back to her.

Ga Eul froze. She stood there for a minute before turning around and walking out to catch a cab. His words echoed in her ear and finally she began to cry. She clutched her heart as she felt it break inside of her. She felt torn, betrayed like she was just a toy that he could fool with when Seo Hyun unni wasn't around. She opened her eyes as she glared at the puddle that she had formed in the back seat, slowly the puddle began to seep into the edges of the cushion and it disappeared, just like her relationship with Ji Hoo, nothing could save it.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**_ _I had to do it. I had no other choice. I'd rather hurt myself than cause her grief. Someone will lift her up again, I know someone will. Someone who is fated to be with her and bring her happiness and not pain. I couldn't bear the pain to she her so shocked and heart-broken, I thought I could do it, to put on the face that everyone recognized: The face of a lifeless creature, the face of a man with no soul. _

"Hey, Jan Di, what's the 911?" scolded Yi Jeong breathlessly. Jan Di had texted them that there was a major emergency and that they had to meet her in the F4 lounge within 5 minutes. Yi Jeong of course was not happy about the situation because it had interrupted his 'fun'.

"Yeah, girl, what's up?" said Woo Bin.

"Can you guys calm down? Min Ho sunbae is the one with the emergency." Jan Di answered looking up at Min Ho.

"Well, I wouldn't have called Jan Di to get you all here if one of you guys hadn't caused the problem. Ga Eul took one of the company's private jet and is heading to Toronto because sleepy boy over there dumped her for his childhood sweetheart whom he claims he's always been in love with, meaning that he's cheated Ga Eul for her feelings for the past eight months," yelled Min Ho. He took a step forward, to throw a punch at Ji Hoo but Woo Bin was quick enough to stop him.

_**Diary Ji Hoo:**__ I didn't know that she'd left, if she had done that, I wouldn't have broken up with her. How could a girl like her survive in a big city like Toronto? I have this pit in my stomach because I feel ashamed of myself, but it was for the best. Yes, this was for the best, for her to have a better future. _

"What? Ji Hoo never liking Ga Eul, that is bogus."

"Ji Hoo sunbae, how could you do such a thing?" asked Jan Di disappointedly.

"I'm sorry," was Ji Hoo's only answer.

"Okay guys, right now is not the time to question Ji Hoo about his decision or beat the life out of him, right now, you need to find Ga Eul," said Woo Bin calmly. "Who wants to go find her?" His eyes fell on Min Ho, her brother.

"I wouldn't have come here if I could but I have a major cooperation meeting in two days which will determine the fate of the company."

Woo Bin took that as a sign that Min Ho cared much more about the money than the life of his little sister. His eyes fell on Jun Pyo and Jan Di.

"Don't look at me," yelled Jun Pyo. "I have the same thing as Min Ho. It's an international meeting with only the best of the best."

"How about you Jan Di?"

"I have a practical to do tomorrow. It will determine if I can be a doctor or not, so I can't go."

"Obviously, Ji Hoo is not a suitable candidate for this." He said as he looked at Ji Hoo who was seating next to Jan Di. The sorrow in his eyes said he'd cared about Ga Eul, but why did he do it was the only question in Woo Bin's head.

"What about yourself? You two dated so you must know how to charm her," cried Jun Pyo.

"I would love to go help my FRIEND but we're going over my father's will tomorrow."

All eyes fell on Yi Jeong. The last of the group.

"I'll go," he volunteered himself before they could ask. "Me and Ga Eul are more like acquaintances so if I can't bring her back, it's not my fault."

"As long as you're protecting her and all, coming back isn't an issue." Min Ho softly spoke. "Thanks Yi Jeong," he whispered into Yi Jeong's ear as he patted him on the back.

"Yeah, thanks Yi Jeong" they all cried.

A/N: So I think I started falling apart about halfway through. Really apologize for that but Yi Jeong and Ga Eul are on the way *wink* Thanks a lot. Merry Christmas Everyone.


	17. What's This Feeling?

_**A/N:** Sorry for having you guys wait so long but it's up now, enjoy. Thanks for all of you guys that still read this story even though you hated the previous chapters for whatever reason._

..:.

"Yo Ji Hoo," Woo Bin called to Ji Hoo when the room was clear. Min Ho had escorted Yi Jeong to the airport where he gave him the address and other details about Ga Eul's stay in Toronto. Everyone left soon after that but Woo Bin stayed behind because he wanted to know why an innocent and genuine guy like Ji Hoo would do such unusual things.

Ji Hoo looked up at Woo Bin, his eyes were red but Woo Bin could not see under the dimmed lights. "What?" he replied.

"What? I should be asking you that man, what is up with you? Each and every one of us here today believed that you LOVED Ga Eul, so what's the deal? Why did you have to lie to all of us like that? Hell, Min Ho wouldn't have let you date her if he didn't see you as boyfriend material."

"Woo Bin, can we not talk about this now?" Ji Hoo said as he turned away from Woo Bin, rubbing his temple. He could feel tears coming to him; thoughts of Ga Eul getting hurt pained him even more.

"Ji Hoo, when do you think it's a good time to talk about this? Tomorrow when Ga Eul is still nowhere to be found? Or the day after, after you've run off with Seo Hyun? When Ji Hoo? Tell me and I'll talk to you then, even if it means that I have to miss my father's will reading."

"Woo Bin, please don't. It's never a good time okay. I hurt her, real bad, and most of all through all this, I hurt myself."

"What are you talking about?"

Ji Hoo took in a deep breath, hopefully he would be able to contain himself in front of his best friend. None of them had ever seen each other in the states where they were truly weak and vulnerable. "Remember when we talked the other night and you said that you regret not listening to the fortune-teller, well, I heard what you said and went to do something about the future before it happened."

"But what does the future have anything to do with breaking up with Ga Eul?"

"When I went in to get my fortune told, she told me that there were two women in my life. Ga Eul would be the only real love of my life but if I stayed with her, she would suffer so my only choice was to be with Seo Hyun."

"Ji Hoo….I'm sorry," Woo Bin let out.

"Don't be. I just want Ga Eul to be safe and happy."

"Do you think you've made the right decision?"

"…..I don't know, but I'm not willing to risk anything. I'd rather hurt myself than hurt Ga Eul."

"Then aren't you hurting Seo Hyun?"

"No. I'm not, I told her about my decision to break-up with Ga Eul. I told her that I wouldn't be able to love her the way I used to and she said she understands. She's leaving tomorrow to pursue the modeling career that she put on hold for me, we're still good friends though."

"Wait……let me get this straight. So you're not dating anyone right?"

"Yes. Woo Bin. You know, you're a bit slow on understanding guys."

"Hey, I'm not becoming gay just because you said that you know. Have a good sleep bro, I'll call you if Yi Jeong finds her."

"Thank you."

"No problem man, I would have beaten you up myself if you purposely hurt her."

"I would have deserved it if I did."

..:.

Yi Jeong felt uncomfortable in Min Ho's plane. It was probably twice the size of the one that they used to get to the island. It was going to be a long flight but he couldn't fall asleep, thoughts of Ga Eul being in trouble startled him each time he closed his eyes. _"Ga Eul! Ga Eul, be safe,"_ he mumbled as he finally managed to fall asleep.

"Mr. So," called the captain. "We have landed in Toronto, Master Min Ho has arranged a limo to your destination. I hope you enjoyed your flight."

"Thank you captain," Yi Jeong said as he climbed down the steps and headed towards finding Ga Eul, what he didn't realize that this flight was just the beginning of a long journey ahead.

..:.

Yi Jeong twiddled his thumbs as he waited for someone to answer the door. He saw a dark reflection through the glass panel but he couldn't make out the details. _'Why is the maid taking so long?'_ he wondered. As the large wooden doors opened, he recognized a familiar figure at the door.

_**Diary Ga Eul:**__ My heart skipped a beat when I heard the chimes on the doorbell. Brother came to find me a little later than when he usually did, but I guess he had to take care of matters before he could take care of me. I felt the sweat coming out of my body as I held onto the doorknob. This was the first time that I've ever had to run away from home, and it was because of a stupid boy, one that I loved ever so deeply. I took in a breath as I gathered myself together for the consequences that he would soon give me._

"Yi Jeong sunbae," Ga Eul called out shockingly. She blinked twice, not knowing how to react in his presence. _'Why would brother send Yi Jeong?'_

"Ga Eul, are you surprised to see me?" he asked. His shoulder eased up a bit when he saw her face immerse from the door. She was safe, mission accomplished, it was easier of a task than he'd thought.

"Sunbae, why are you here?"

"Well you shouldn't be surprised since you were the one that ran off."

"Sunbae, I….." Ga Eul turned around and headed into the house. She didn't want to discuss this with Yi Jeong; remembering the situation made her cry, but her tears were dry. She had cried the entire flight to Toronto that her eyes were a little swollen. "Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Sure," Yi Jeong hollered as he stepped into the house closing the large wooden door shut behind him. Above his head was a large shimmering chandelier, _'Wow, so THIS is what rich really is.' _The size of the house must have been as big as a hotel, he counted at least five floors up and that was just looking from the front door.

He seated himself on the white leather sofa as he waited for Ga Eul to return. The size of the so-called "living room" was around the size of an entire neighbourhood. Shelves were built up along the sides of the wall and pottery displays were placed all over it. Many were pots and holders of different shapes and sizes but the colour was elegant yet heart-warming.

"Here is your tea, sunbae," Ga Eul said as she returned with two cups of freshly brewed tea in her hands. She took a seat an arms length away from Yi Jeong. They weren't close. They made small talk in pottery class because it was awkward to be in such a big classroom and not hearing any noises except the breathing of the teacher and a few occasional snores but that was about all the communication they had. When she hung out with F4, there were always people around them so they never really addressed each other.

"This is….." Yi Jeong spoke softly as he gazed into his teacup. "Different from what I usually drink, but it has this attractive smell and such a sweet taste that I can't resist myself." Ga Eul only smiled at his comment. "So, what's with such a big house?"

Ga Eul gave out a laugh. "I don't really know…..my father just had someone build it to my liking I guess, but at the same time, he added his own liking into it."

"Wow, you spoiled princess, this is like a castle."

"I know. I don't know why he had it made this big, it could fit so many homeless people here, and the land that it's currently occupying could be used in so many other ways. One person like me can't even use up so much space."

"You live here? Alone?" He said as he raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do. I guess you can call it my thinking space, but I would have chosen something smaller but you can't always have things both ways."

"True, but for people like us, sometimes we can," he winked.

Ga Eul turned away shyly, trying to hold in her laughter. "Yi Jeong sunbae, why are you here again?"

"I think you already know the answer by now Ga Eul, your brother sent me of course, well, the others want to check on you too but they're all busy and can't pull time away to travel." Yi Jeong answered her with a yawn.

"Sunbae, are you tried? Would you like to sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight? It's already so late, no need to wake up the driver now." Ga Eul got up and walked towards Yi Jeong. "Here," she said helping him up.

They walked side by side through the halls, Ga Eul showing him each of the guest rooms as she pushed them open. They were all different in their own ways. Some were painted with vibrant colours while others were more toned-down. "So sunbae," Ga Eul said looking at him. "Which one of those rooms pleases you?"

"Where is your room?" He questioned looking down the long hallway.

Ga Eul raised her arm and pointed to the ceiling. "It's upstairs," she responded.

He gave her a curious look. Truth was he wanted to see what it looked like. "Can I see it?" He asked nicely, not wanting her to make obvious assumptions about the playboy image. Yi Jeong saw her bite her lip, but she nodded so he took the initiative of heading up the spiral staircase.

Yi Jeong felt winded as he pushed open the door to Ga Eul's bedroom. He didn't know why but his breath was just taken away. Her room was not in any crazy colours as the ones downstairs; instead, it was a simple creamy white colour. Her bed was a large king sized and the sheets matched the wall, actually, everything matched the walls; the curtains, the closet, the desk.

_**Diary Yi Jeong:**__ I guess I just didn't expect it to be so beautiful as I stepped into the room. Sure, it was an ordinary white colour but yet, it brought out the delicacy within her that I never thought she had. I'd always thought she would be a pink girl or maybe even red or something girly. Maybe it was just the vast ocean that I saw outside her balcony window that really took my breath away, but whatever it was, it was a feeling that I'd never had in my life._

"Here Yi Jeong. You can have this room if you really want." Ga Eul saw the ways his eyes opened, they shined as if it was one of those 'girls', one that he could win over just by his looks. "I'll go sleep in the other ones," she said as she turned her back towards him, prepared to head out the door.

"No," Yi Jeong exclaimed as he reached for her wrist. Ga Eul felt her blood shoot up her hair, she felt a tingle, something awkward, something that she'd never felt before. Yi Jeong felt it in his fingertips. A touch of her skin had sent a vibe to his heart. Ga Eul was definitely a different type of girl, one that he could not explain because he had never been with someone this extraordinary. "I'll have the room next door. It's beautiful too."

"Okay sunbae. Good night then."

"Good night Ga Eul."

They were both soundlessly asleep when words crept into their dreams; _"The thing about love is that it could happen at any time, in any place. As long as the moment is right, the feeling will never go away." _

_**A/N:** Yay. The beginning of Yi Jeong and Ga Eul has started. It's coming to a near end....dont know how many more chapters but I'll inform you on my profile ....soon.... :D_


	18. My prayers: Answered

_**A/N;** Sorry to make you guys wait this long for an update. I kind of like this chapter hahaa. Enjoy._ Oh by the way, this chapter does not have diaries

Yi Jeong woke up the next day to the chirping sounds of the birds and the gleaming rays of the sun. He could not believe he was saying this but he had a good sleep last night even though he thought the dream he had was surprisingly odd. Yi Jeong tiptoed into the hall, not wanting to wake Ga Eul up. Her room door was open, as he gently pushed it open, he could see Ga Eul's back facing him. She hadn't changed out of her nightgown yet, and what was more eye-catching was that she was sitting on the ledge of her balcony as if she was going to ---------

That single idea went through Yi Jeong's mind. There was no time to think, no, every minute, every second would be so important. In addition, what would he say to Min Ho, how could he explain himself to Woo Bin and the others, he just didn't know.

Unthinkingly, he ran. No, more like he flew, passing her dresser, knocking down a comb and barely tripping over the velvet rug before he flung his arms across her chest, holding her tightly in his embrace.

..:.

Ga Eul closed her eyes as she enjoyed the lights of a new day. Her house was massive and with that, brought the greatest thing, the view. She could see across the horizon as fishermen started their boats to sail out to see, she could make out small black and white blurbs as the cattle grazed across the open field. She could see the world through her rooms, but she didn't know if the world could see her. She certainly didn't want them to see her, her eyes were droopy because of her lack of sleep, tossing and turning in bed, her hair was all messy because she didn't think that anyone would care if it was combed, and most of all, her heart was still shattered the way it was 15 hours before. Ga Eul looked down at her toes that hung over her luscious garden; she could see that it was ---WOOM! Suddenly she felt herself lunge forward and fall back. Someone was behind her, holding onto her. She squirmed for them to set her free was she was taken in by the kidnapper's voice.

"Ga Eul!! Shh….calm down. It's just me," he spoke slowly as he whispered into her ear.

She knew that she recognised the voice but the thoughts buried in her head and in a way, this kidnapper made her safe rather than threatened.

She saw his face as she turned her head. The sun made his black hair almost gold as if the heavens really sent an angel to help her get back up. "Yi Jeong sunbae…." Ga Eul blinked at him, not knowing what to say, now knowing why he would do something this obscured.

"Ga Eul, please come down. There is so much more to your life. You can't just let it all go to waste, think about your brother, think about your family, think about Jan Di."

"Sunbae, what are you talking about?"

"I know things with you and Ji Hoo ended up rough, but taking your life isn't the way to go……"

"Wait…..sunbae, you thought I was going to committed suicide?"

Yi Jeong loosened his grip around her, relaxing just a bit but not too much, just in case, you never know. "Yes."

"Sunbae, you have this all wrong," Ga Eul said as she turned herself around and planted her feet on the cement balcony. "I was just looking at the scenery. I wouldn't jump. How foolish do you think I am? Yes, I'm very devastated that Ji Hoo broke up with me that way but that doesn't mean that I have to die. I know my experience with guys is very limited but I'm not crazy. I still love him right now but what's the point of dying for a guy who doesn't even like you?"

Yi Jeong dropped his arms as he slide them slowly back into his pocket, trying to forget all the stupid thoughts he came up with a while ago. "I'm glad you think that way."

"You know sunbae, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Have you ever liked a girl to an extent that you would die for her?"

He looked up at her, standing from here, she looked like some sort of goddess. Her face had that sharp angular structure. Her curls definitely didn't look like she just woke up but as if she hadn't bothered to show people her beauty. If only she was one of those girls. If only she was.

"Yi Jeong sunbae," she called out to him as she waved her hand across his eyes. "Yi Jeong sunbae, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. Ga Eul, of course I am," Yi Jeong replied swiftly; dang, his thoughts were gone.

"So have you?"

"Have I what?" he asked as he blinked at her.

"Have you ever liked a girl to an extent that you would die for her?" Ga Eul repeated.

"Ga Eul," he said as he looked into her eyes. "I've never had that feeling."

"Why is that sunbae? Is it because of the reputation thing that you have?"

Darn. There goes his chance, she just had to remind him who he was and what he was really here for. "I guess I haven't met the right girl you know; the girl who wants me for my personality and not my looks or my fortune."

"Yi Jeong sunbae," Ga Eul said as she smiled to him. "I think that girl's out there, looking for someone that will accept her for her heart and not because her daddy has a lot of money or the fact that she looks like a movie star. I think that girl's out there, and she is just waiting for you." Ga Eul walked back into her bedroom as she realized Yi Jeong taking in what she had just said, she didn't want to interrupt him but it seemed that he had troubles of his own.

..:.

Yi Jeong trotted down the stairs; he didn't realize that Ga Eul was gone. He was too busy thinking about her words, thinking about the way her lips curved as she spoke softly, thinking about the texture of her hair if he could just run one hand into it, thinking about the way he heard every single one of her words as if it was a secret.

There was a strange aroma in the air, it smelt sweet yet ever so mouth-watering. Was he dreaming again?

"Yi Jeong sunbae, you're hungry now? Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Ga Eul, you cook?" He asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I like to eat so I asked father to get me a teacher to teach me."

"Well, your father did the right thing then."

"But sunbae, you haven't even taste it yet."

"I know food when I smell it, and this, this is more like heaven."

He made her giggle. Her giggle sounded like harps in his ear. Aish, Yi Jeong, you sick dog. Thinking about a girl who's not even in your league. Stop thinking about her, she's not your type. "She's not your type."

"Who's not my type?"

"What type? Oh….did I just say that….?"

"Yeah, who's not my type sunbae?"

"No one, nothing. I was just talking about the……" He was at a loss of words, he pointed at the first thing that caught his eyes. "The oranges, she's not your type. You don't seem like an orange her. Y-y-you, I think you're more of a strawberry girl."

"Hahaha. Sunbae, you're right. I'm not an orange girl, I'm definitely a strawberry girl but I heard from Woo Bin sunbae that oranges are your favourite."

"Ohh….." why was this girl leaving him speechless all the time. "You and Woo Bin talk about me?"

"Noo….no, it's not like that, Woo Bin sunbae tells me a lot of things about you guys, like how you guys were always together when you were young, how you guys always have each others back, how Jun Pyo sunbae hates sushi because he can't swim, how you hate the snow because it always ruined your black shoes. We talk about a lot of things but he talks about you guys the most, I guess it's kind of because you guys are the most important thing to him."

"Yeah. F4's important to all of us."

"Exactly. Yi Jeong sunbae, can I ask you another thing?"

"Ga Eul, what's with all the questions? Hey, I was just joking," Yi Jeong spoke as he tilted Ga Eul's face back up.

"Does my appearance ruin your, I mean F4's relationship?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well….it's just that I've never really been good with guys, even in grade school, they would always pick on me and I would cry but through brother, he taught me how to be tough and all but it is really okay for you guys to be friends with me? Even if I did date more than one F4?"

"Ga Eul," he said as he pulled her head into his chest, stroking her soft, silky curls. "Love is an uncontrollable thing. You can't really predict where it's going to go and you definitely can't stop it from happening. If you broke up with one member of F4 and you like another and they like you back, all you have to care about is what you and that person have together. Who cares if Woo Bin or Jun Pyo doesn't agree with it. Follow your heart, and although we might be the best of friends, we can't control each other's futures but there is absolutely one thing I can be sure of, it's that we want each other to be happy because seeing them happy makes me happy and vice versa."

_**A/N:** How was that? Do you think it was awkward? I think it's kind of weird for Yi Jeong to say those stuff about her but let's have Yi Jeong chase girls for a change. Haha. Thanks. Love to hear from you guys._


	19. Take My Hand

**_A/N:_** OMG, I know this is really REALLY late. My apologies. What is with me these days?? Hope you like it. By far my favourite couple

It is true when they say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, or at least for Yi Jeong it was, and he'd also come to another conclusion that same morning; first impressions were nothing compared to the second and third ones. The more he stared at Ga Eul from across the island, the more attracted he was to her beauty. There was no doubt that she had easily won him over with her head tightly slightly upward bringing out the smoothness of her skin, her eyelashes curved beautifully, forming the unique (not really, but to Yi Jeong it was unique) structure of her eyes, and that soft gentle voice of hers gave him the chills. Why didn't he notice her before? How could he have missed something so remarkable?

"Yi Jeong sunbae!" Ga Eul called his name once again, what was with Yi Jeong and zoning out? Does an artist like him really have THAT much on his mind?

"Huh?" Yi Jeong replied.

"I said, where do you want to go after breakfast?" repeated Ga Eul, getting a bit paranoid.

"Oh, um….," Yi Jeong replied last night's scene in his head. He tried to remember the delicate pottery pieces displayed throughout Ga Eul's house, studio came to his mind but that was too easy. He thought once more, this time focusing on things that caught his eye. There, there it was, sitting on Ga Eul's bed, the answer was there. "How about the zoo? I'd love to know what a Canadian zoo would be like, probably wouldn't have pandas that's for sure."

"Sunbae….." Ga Eul uttered softly, she didn't want to ruin his mood, he seemed to have been a bit troubled the entire morning and only started to lighten up when she asked him where he wanted to go, "Okay, I'll call the driver out, he should be ready in 5."

..:.

Ga Eul felt a chill as she put on her brown suede boots. 'It's okay. It's nothing,' she repeated to herself in her mind. But it wasn't nothing because she felt her stomach feel uneasy as Yi Jeong sat beside her in her Black Porsche. She felt the hairs in her body stand out, she couldn't back out of it now because they had already arrived.

..:.

Yi Jeong breathed in the smell of odour and sweat. This was definitely the zoo that he remembered. No matter where you went in the world, the smell of the zoos never changed, that indescribable stench that the warm radiant heat gave off was only bearable for a few minutes before it became a natural smell for your nose.

Yi Jeong looked over his shoulder at Ga Eul who didn't look too well. "Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly. The pale colour in her face worried him.

Ga Eul swallowed, with a quick exhale she told him all he had to know. "I….I don't like the zoo."

Their eyes met for a split second, Yi Jeong tilting his head down to see if he heard right and Ga Eul gazing up to watch for Yi Jeong's reaction, but Ga Eul looked away as she continued, "When I was a kid, Min Ho took me to the zoo along with his friends. We were having a great time and then suddenly when I went closer to look at the tiny lizard, they were all gone. It was just me and hundreds of reptiles. I watched as the frog rolled its enormous eyes at me, as the crocodiles snapped their jaws and I was so afraid that I was going to be eaten that I cried. Strangers were passing by me and I could hear people whispering, but after a while a hand fell onto my shoulders and Min Ho and all his friends were there to hold me. I later realized that the animals couldn't harm me but I've been afraid of them ever since."

Yi Jeong lifted his hand as he instinctively placed it on Ga Eul's shoulder, and unknowingly she had embraced him. Yi Jeong no longer thought of the smell of her luscious hair or even the pace of her heartbeat, all he thought about were the words she just said, the story which she had just told him and he knew that his goal was to help to person that he mistakenly loved.

He dropped his hand from her shoulder because she showed no response. Yi Jeong stretched out his hand, opened for Ga Eul.

Ga Eul hesitated as she stared at Yi Jeong's outreached hand and unthinkingly, she took it and intertwined her fingers in his, hoping that he was what he had always be since last night as he stood there on her doorsteps, her saviour.

_**A/N:**_ So how was that? Ga Eul doesnt like Yi Jeong AT THE MOMENT. Sadly, stupid girl hahaha, can a playboy REALLY turn into someone whose genuine and loyal, I personally dont think so but who knows, maybe Yi Jeong IS the exception after all. Love to hear from you guys. Happy Valentines Day and Happy Chinese New Year


	20. I Know The Way You Are

_**A/N:** Spent a little too much time procrastinating and watching the olympics. Yay Canada! Not saying that i dont like members from other teams but I have to cheer for my own first right? Love the short track speed skaters from USA and Korea and of course the figure skaters from Japan and Korea. Hahaha, seems like i'm rooting for Korea_

Yi Jeong felt guilty as he tightened his grip on Ga Eul's arm. How could he possibly use someone's weakness in order to achieve what he wanted? For Ga Eul, she was taking his hand because she wanted him to help her but for him, he wanted it to feel the gentleness in her skin and the warmth that she gave off.

Ga Eul felt it, the moment she slipped her fingers into his; her heart raced. It was different from anything she had ever experienced with her previous boyfriends. How was this possible? She felt nothing for Yi Jeong yet his touch made her heart raced…..odd right? Maybe it was because Yi Jeong saw her weaker side, which only reminded her of her of her childhood when she used to cry for countless hours, or maybe it was because she told someone that she didn't fully trust a secret that not even her boyfriends or even her own father knew, but whatever it was about Yi Jeong, he gave her butterflies.

..:.

Ga Eul twitched a little when she walked hand-in-hand around the corner with Yi Jeong. It was not because of the fact that women of all sorts were giving her nothing but glares, and it could have been partally the reason why because Yi Jeong didn't seem to care away the women, he didn't even mine that he was holding hands with such an ugly girl when he could have easily ran over to the lady wearing a short white skirt at the ice cream cart, but she knew it came because they were here. They finally got to where Ga Eul dreaded to be for the past years.

"Don't worry," Yi Jeong reassured. "I'm right here," he said squeezing her hand gently.

Ga Eul thought for a moment of what Yi Jeong just said. She had no definite way to know whether she could trust him or not, but player or not player, she was going to give him a chance.

..:.

Ga Eul walked behind Yi Jeong as they walked through the aisles of reptiles behind large pieces of glass. She squeezed tightly onto Yi Jeong's hand as the rattlesnake stuck its tongue out and hissed at her, she did it once again when the large turtle shell started to move. After much squeezing, Ga Eul saw the light at the end and as they approached the exit, she realized that what she had been scared of all these years were just stupid things. They were merely creatures behind protective glass and if they were harmful, there was no way they could get to her because that glass would never move. It would have always been there to protect her.

"So, are you okay now?" asked Yi Jeong looking sideways to Ga Eul whose right arm clutched onto his left while her left hand intertwined in his.

Ga Eul let out a breath. "It was easier than I expected it to be," she said as she gazed up at Yi Jeong.

"Now you're not afraid of the zoo right?"

"I'm not sunbae, not anymore. Sure, I'm scared of the animals here but as long as there is something in between us, I don't mind." Ga Eul took her hands off Yi Jeong as she brushed her hair back. "Thanks for being here Yi Jeong Sunbae. This day means a lot to me."

"It was my pleasure Ga Eul." Yi Jeong replied as he nodded. His hands felt empty as he saw Ga Eul walking back to her car, she was right. This day did mean a lot, it meant a lot to her and for Yi Jeong, it meant more than anything in the word.

..:.

"Sunbae, where would you like to go now?" Ga Eul asked happily.

"Ga Eul, so excited already? The night has barely started."

"Yah, sunbae, stop teasing me. You know how important this day was."

"Yeah, I know."

"So where would you like to go now?"

"Well…." Yi Jeong thought for a moment. "Since I thought of the zoo this morning, it's your turn to choose."

Ga Eul knew where she would take Yi Jeong sunbae right off the top of her head. She saw him before in that environment and it was the least she could do for him. "I know where," she answered as she leaned in and whispered something into the driver's ear.

..:.

Yi Jeong felt fidgety the entire car ride because he didn't know what to expect out of this girl. The car seemed to slow down and outside Yi Jeong's window was the harbour. Yi Jeong knew that the ocean was one of the most romantic places a girl would go with his lover. 'Aish,' he thought to himself as thoughts of Ga Eul started appearing in his mind.

"Sunbae, we're here!" Ga Eul repeated. What is wrong with Yi Jeong sunbae and zoning out? He was like this this morning and he's like this now, and you would have thought that it might have subsided by this time, well you're wrong.

Yi Jeong smirked as he stepped out of the car. The waves weren't too strong so there was no breeze and at the bottom there was also a beach, they would definitely have to walk down there.

"YI JEONG!" Ga Eul yelled out.

Yi Jeong turned around almost immediately, her voice breaking his thoughts but also making him worry.

"This is the place," Ga Eul said as she pointed to a large neon sign that read "The Port." It suddenly gave Yi Jeong a feeling that things tonight was not what he was going to expect.

..:.

He knew where she was taking him the moment she pulled opened the door. It couldn't be, but the smell was so familiar that he couldn't admit that they weren't there. Sure enough as they turned the corner, Yi Jeong was eyed by a group of ladies in short, low and tight dresses. He could make out the crowd of flailing arms as the disco ball shined silver lights all over the room. He looked over at Ga Eul astonishingly. "What is this?" he asked.

Ga Eul smiled back at him. "This is where I want to go, you did something nice to me today by helping me overcome my fears and the least I can do for you is to treat you to a night of fun. It's what you always want right?"

Her words pained his heart. 'It's what you always want,' could he really blame her for having that thought in her mind. Although he had only been with her without the presence of F4 for just one day, to him, it felt like a life time had gone by and he thought that in just a day, she could forget who he used to be because to Yi Jeong, his world changed forever.

Ga Eul looked up to Yi Jeong. "Sunbae, why aren't you going over there?" she said as she pointed to a bar full of girls. They were definitely Yi Jeong's type: slim, soft hair, large chest, short dress, shimmering skin.

Yi Jeong marched over to where she pointed angrily. He wanted her to be happy that she had considered his feelings but walking over to the bar only made him more furious at why she just didn't seem to understand.

..:.

After a couple drinks, Yi Jeong's problems seemed to fade, at least the part where he like Ga Eul did and as those thoughts started to slowly disappear, he grew happier and happier in his comfort zone. Little did he know that right across the room was a beautiful lady sitting awkwardly as she stared out into the crowd of unfamiliar faces, she didn't feel comfort in a place like this but she did it to repay the man that did something extraordinary for her.

..:.

Jung-Su had been watching this lovely lady from a distance for awhile now. She didn't look like a regular; she wore shorts instead of a dress, and a t-shirt instead of a tank, he knew she didn't belong here and people that didn't belong were even easier targets.

_**A/N: **How was that guys? Last day of olympics tomorrow. Canada versus USA hockey game, it's going to be a good one._


	21. Wrong Impression

**A/N:** So just a clarification, Jung-Su is a new guy that has his eyes on Ga Eul...this chapter will tell you a bit more about him.........

The night was still young but dear Jung-Su was running out of patience. It had been an hour or more since he had started to watch this timid girl; she was so weak, he could read her thoughts right off her expression: uncomfortable, worried, alert, her friends probably dared her to come here; she looked all the more tense.

..:.

"Hey," Jung-Su said to her softly as he entered the small lounge.

Ga Eul looked up to the figure that was standing in her view of the door. She scrunched her lips up; she didn't want to not respond and leave a bad impression for the stranger, so she gave him a small crooked smile.

"May I sit here?" He asked nodding to the sofa cushion next to hers.

Ga Eul knew better, not to talk to strangers but there was something about this stranger's energy that she just couldn't describe. Although the seat next to hers was ideally Yi Jeong's, Yi Jeong had left to the dance floor for over an hour ago so he wouldn't be back any time soon. "Sure…" she trailed off.

"My name's Jung-Su by the way," he said as he took his official seat next to hers. He inhaled her scent as he sat down: animal odor. This was definitely someone that wasn't used to being at these scenes; she was the first one that he'd seen wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were a tad long since they went up to the middle of her thighs, and this was definitely the first girl that didn't smell like flowers and other sweet things. Honestly, what kind of person walks into a bar smelling like they just came from the zoo? But nonetheless, Jung-Su didn't care. He had set his eyes on her and she was going to be his target for the night, whether he liked it or not.

"I'm…." Ga Eul thought for a moment. This was a complete stranger, someone she didn't know, should she possibly reveal her true identity? "I'm Joon-He," she lied.

"Joon-He? That's a wonderful name," Jung-Su exaggerated. "Now that we're finished with the appetizers, shall we move onto the main course?" He asked.

Ga Eul didn't understand what Jung-Su meant but it was slowly coming together as Jung-Su leaned closer and closer to her. He tilted his head gently; Ga Eul responded by falling back onto the couch. As she looked up at Jung-Su, she realized that he wasn't as handsome as she thought he was. His eyebrows were way too thick and his teeth were chipped, Ga Eul couldn't look at him for one more second so she turned away.

"Playing hard to get huh?" Jung-Su spoke as he put his index finger on the tip of her chin, causing Ga Eul to shiver with fear. "I like girls that play hard to get," he whispered into her ear.

Ga Eul knew what was next. She had definitely seen these kinds of situations all over the newspapers, television and Min Ho had even given her a talk about this once, but she started zoning out. How she regretted not listening to him for those moments. Now she was here, alone in the lounge with a not-so handsome guy and more importantly, Ga Eul was going to become another one of those helpless girls who are scarred by this nightmare for life and they'll wail helplessly as they turn into prey. Ga Eul immediately drew her arms across her chest but Jung-Su was only seconds behind, clutching onto Ga Eul's arms as he pinned her down.

"No, no, no," she begged. "Please don't do this. Help!" she shouted. Tears rolled down her face as she pleaded for someone, anyone, just any hero to come save her from this nightmare. "Help," she cried once more.

"Don't be like that," Jung-Su said. Ga Eul felt her body shake as his warm breath stung her cheeks. Thinking back to all those movies she's watched, it was always romantic for a guy to whisper into a girl's ear but Jung-Su doing it only made her want to vomit. There was no hope, no matter how much she pleaded, she knew that it wouldn't work, no matter how much she didn't want her innocence to be lost; she knew that it was only going to be seconds until she could run away from this truth. And as for all those fairytales with the knights in shining armor, they became all a lie, sure those exist in life, but they were just the small part of what the bigger picture really was. "Here, I'm being nice today, I'll let you shout one more time, and it better be loud if you want to let those deaf people who are half-drunk to hear you. This is the last chance I'm giving you."

Ga Eul looked at him sternly in the eyes. She didn't want to take his offer, especially not from someone like him, but if she let this last chance go, there was no way she was ever going to be the same, so whatever happened to her now, at least she knows that she tried until the very end. "HELP!!" she shouted. There was no way she could have known if it was loud enough for the music was blaring.

Jung-Su gave her a crooked smile, a sly crooked smile as he wrapped his knees around her hips. Slowly, he lowered his head back closer to hers. Ga Eul felt herself gasp right when his hot lips slobbered all over her neck. Tears rolled down her face once more as she squirmed to get Jung-Su off, but it was no use, Jung-Su was just too strong. She heard Jung-Su left out a giggle as he raised his head for a breather. Ga Eul watched his eyes as they went from hers, down to her chin, down to her neck and then there, he stopped there, right at her…..

**A/N:** So this story is going to come to an end quite soon....don't really know how to end this cause there's two ways i can go with this and um...yeah, Jung-Su is what you think he is. Poor Ga Eul. Sorry that it's so short but I didnt really want to put something else on the bottom of this.


	22. I'll Always Be Here

**A/N: **Yes, you guys can kill me now for not uploading in so long......I orginally had this chapter done but then I forgot to save it and everything went *poof* so yeah.....really sorry. So I've made it up to you by giving you two chapters. Hope you'll like it!

Yi Jeong had been on the dance floor for nearly an hour now and yet, Ga Eul seemed to pay no attention to him. She didn't even look a tad jealous as his arms were around two beautiful women; in Yi Jeong's case, they were considered potentials of his nightly activities but they didn't stand a chance because Yi Jeong had officially called it quits when he laid his eyes on Ga Eul.

She seemed to be thinking a lot or she was just really eager to leave as he turned back a couple of times to catch her still looking in the same direction, towards the backdoor. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice that a man walk into the lounge until he was inches away from her. Yi Jeong smirked, this man was incomparable to him, from afar Yi Jeong could see the oil that nested on his face. There was no way Ga Eul would like someone like him. Yet, staring at them for a few more minutes, Ga Eul signaled for him to sit down next to her and she seemed to be smiling. Yi Jeong was too sickened by Ga Eul's choice to watch any further.

"Yi Jeong-ah…." nagged the women on his left, Yi Jeong was too jealous to remember her name.

"What?"

"Do you want to grab a drink?"

Darn. She got him, his weakness, his remedy to calm him down. "Yeah, sure," he nodded.

All he could think about was Ga Eul's terrible taste in men, as he arrived at the bar, Yi Jeong didn't have the patience for the bartender so he just reached out and grabbed whatever was on the table. Chugging it down as quickly as possible, he knew what he was doing, the faster he drank it; the quicker it would be until he got a headache.

"Help!!" he heard faintly.

Yi Jeong turned around and scanned the room, there was no one that looked like they needed help, no, there was. Right in the distance, in the lounge where Ga Eul was, there was the oily man and he was on top of something. Instinctively, Yi Jeong sprinted across the dance floor, not caring that his two ladies were calling after him. He had a bad feeling about it as thoughts rushed through his mind. He cursed under his breath and begged that that was not who he thought it was.

Yi Jeong slowed down as he neared the room. This wasn't his business; this was a typical scene that happened at a place like this: you get drunk and you end up doing unknowing things with strangers yet Yi Jeong felt a pit in his stomach. He couldn't see who was beneath the man but as he drew closer, the victim didn't seem to be enjoying themselves and as a lady's man, Yi Jeong did what he had to do.

..:.

Ga Eul felt a weight being suddenly lifted off her and she saw the hero behind it. His eyes grew wide when he saw her; at that moment, Ga Eul felt like he saved her and every moment after that, she would feel ashamed.

..:.

Yi Jeong stared in disgust as he lifted Jung-Su off to reveal the girl beneath: Ga Eul. Out of all people, why did this have to happen to someone he loved? Yi Jeong was flabbergasted but had not been too focused on the damsel to let the dragon go. He gripped tighter on Jung-Su's shoulder blade as he threw him onto the floor. Anger and frustration grew on him as he swung hard punches into Jung-Su's face. Yi Jeong didn't care for the fact that half the people in the nightclub were now watching his actions, he couldn't think about the possibility of him getting arrested, he just wanted to make this dirty player pay for his actions.

Ga Eul stared at Jung-Su as Yi Jeong went at him with all his strength. As much as she wanted Jung-Su to just disappear, she wouldn't want Yi Jeong to risk what he had for her, I mean, she was just Ga Eul and Yi Jeong being the gentleman that he was, was just merely helping a friend in need. He would never jeopardize what he's got for someone like Ga Eul, no, never, she didn't even have half of the qualities that he was even looking for.

Ga Eul stood up and tugged the sleeve of Yi Jeong's. "Stop sunbae…….," she pleaded.

Yi Jeong looked over. He gazed at Ga Eul as she hung her head down; he glanced up at his surroundings and suddenly knew what he had caused. He loosened his grip on Jung-Su's collar as he reached his hand up to Ga Eul's shoulder. "I'm sorry….," he whispered.

Ga Eul didn't look up at him as she shook her head. "Can we just leave?"

Yi Jeong didn't get a choice as Ga Eul was already heading towards the door. He threw Jung-Su back onto the ground. He slightly jogged up to her as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. His hands clutched tightly onto both sides of her, keeping her close to him like she was a piece of treasure.

..:.

Yi Jeong sat quietly on the car ride back to Ga Eul's house. There were many times that he wanted to just look over to her and tell her everything that was wrapped up inside of him. The way that she remained in silence scared him.

"Thank you Yi Jeong," Ga Eul managed to say breaking the awkwardness.

"I'll always be here for you Ga Eul……" Yi Jeong replied. He wanted to say more but under these circumstances, if he had expressed his love, Ga Eul would probably think that he was doing it out of pity.

She didn't say anything as she took in what Yi Jeong said. It was true though, at least for the past week, he's been with her every step of the way; if only she could find someone like him then she would truly be the world's happiest girl.

..:.

Yi Jeong watched as Ga Eul headed upstairs as soon as the front doors opened. He was inexperienced when it came to these things involving women. The only thing he knew was….THAT……and THAT was not appropriate more importantly, it was not the right thing to do in a situation like this so he had no choice but to follow after her.

Ga Eul reached her room simultaneously as Yi Jeong reached his. He waited as she turned around.

"Thanks again sunbae….," she said softly as tears filled her eyes.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong called while he walked towards her. He raised his arm high enough just so his hand was inches away from her face but he remembered the incident from a while ago and decided to give Ga Eul time to settle in so he let it rest on her shoulder instead. "I'll always be here for you."

Ga Eul looked up at him with her watery eyes. There was no way of forgetting this day, the day that she had overcome her fear but most of all, this nightmare that will forever haunt her will always remain in the back of her mind. "Yeah, I know sunbae, you were forced here by the others, I understand but thank you for coming to save me when you didn't have to."

Right, he was sent here by F3 and Min Ho, how could he possibly forget, but as much as he wanted to tell Ga Eul the real reason behind the rescue, he held it back for himself. This wasn't the time, he reminded himself once again.

Ga Eul took a step into her room. It was empty as usual but the stillness worried her. "Sunbae….." she addressed. "Would you like to sleep with me?"

Did she just say……sleep? Yi Jeong's eyes blinked rapidly at her as unwanted images popped into his mind.

"Sunbae, you don't have to……I mean who wants to sleep in the same bed as someone else and not do anything, you're probably not used to that……I get it sunbae, it's okay."

As Ga Eul turned around, Yi Jeong's hand instinctively reached for hers. "…..no, I want to," he said firmly.

"Sunbae…..are you sure?" she asked him once more for confirmation.

"Yes Ga Eul. I want to."

..:.

Yi Jeong was already lying on the bed when Ga Eul came out of the bathroom wearing her thigh-length nightgown. Ga Eul didn't want him to catch her staring at him so she took her place beside him. She slipped underneath the blanket and turned her body towards the balcony, facing away from Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong looked over at Ga Eul as she laid next to him with her back to him. His hand reached out, trembling as it neared Ga Eul. He wasn't sure if he should place his hand on her after what had happened early this evening, he didn't know if Ga Eul would be ready for something like that or not but he wanted it; just one touch, if it meant just one touch, he still wanted to take his chance at that and so…….he positioned it gently on her hip.

Ga Eul felt it, through her light cotton dress, she felt it. She was scared, scared to know that within moments she would relive her worse nightmares but nothing happened. She was still the same after a few seconds; she let out a breath as she felt herself settle down.

He waited, for a sign, for her to pull away but she didn't, she was okay with where his hand was and more importantly, he felt that she trusted him. He jumped a bit when he saw Ga Eul moving her arm but managed to calm down when her soft delicate fingers intertwine with his.

Ga Eul felt her blood boil as Yi Jeong accepted her. Yi Jeong drew himself closer, just so he could inhale the smell of her sweet strawberry scented hair.

For the first time in years, Yi Jeong didn't want morning to ever come, but for Ga Eul, that was a different story. She felt her heart race, in a way it never did before, she had touched Woo Bin and Ji Hoo's hands before but it never gave her this unexplainable feeling. There was only one explanation, it was no wonder Yi Jeong was a lady killer, all it took was one touch.

Through their dreamy night together, what they didn't notice was that all night long, their hearts were beating in unison.

**A/N:** So how was that? Don't hate me now right? Hahaha. I never intended for Yi Jeong to leave Ga Eul all alone of course, so now....onto the next chapter.


	23. The Passionate Mistake

**A/N:** My first time uploading two chapters at once. Enjoy. *Warning: Contains words that gives an image. Not intense but yeah.......almost got lost in wriiting it myself.* Also another first. This is a back and forth kind of thing between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul's prespectives, not completely different scenes

Yi Jeong woke up to the haunting darkness as his head ached. He pounded it constantly; still, the pain remained unchanged. Where was he? When had the ceiling in the guest bedroom turn into a lighter shade? Yi Jeong raised himself up, squinting to see through the shadows; the room had somehow shifted overnight. It went from a plain bedroom to one with a hairy floor and even a vast closet, where was he? He glanced over on his bed, there's someone else. WHAT? Someone else? Yi Jeong took another glance, this time, paying close attention to his companion. It looked liked a figure of a woman, as a slight bit of starry night shined through the curtains, it made her hair glow, and he suddenly felt a temptation to touch it.

Yi Jeong stroked it; it was smooth and silky as he ran his fingers through it. This must have been the quality that caught his eyes. Argh, he pounded his head once more. The pain just wasn't going to go away. What had happened? He probably drank again, that was the only possibility since Yi Jeong hardly got headaches. He felt himself being mesmerized by the glowing hair of the unknown woman; he had a sudden craving for more. He wanted her, whoever she was; she probably wanted him as well. Yi Jeong gently pushed away her hair as he stroked her face. The dimness made it hard to make out her facial traits but nonetheless, as he caressed his fingers along her chin, he knew exactly where the lips were. Yi Jeong arched down towards her face; he didn't want to wake her as she seemed to be having a nice dream as she seemed to smile as she faced towards the balcony. He tenderly grabbed a handful of her hair as he slowly moved his face closer to hers. He inhaled a scent of her hair, smelling like fresh strawberries. Mmmm….she definitely made him hungry. Yi Jeong pecked her gently on the lips and waited, watching for her reaction but when she didn't show any sign of response, he felt that he should stop and let her get her beauty sleep, but his lips were hankering for more.

He kissed her once more this time, but with more desire, he maneuvered himself so that his knees would clutch onto her body and he waited, waiting for her to answer to his longing.

..:.

Ga Eul felt herself live in a bubbly dream as she entered into the starry night. There across the horizon was a figure, the shadow of the prince that constantly came into her dreams. She felt herself run into his arms as he pinned her down onto the grass. The first kiss he gave her was soft and gentle, she couldn't help but smile. Ga Eul didn't know his identity; he was like her masked prince. He moved one of his legs onto the other side of her so that it would hug onto her firmly. At first she thought it was awkward, but everything was lost as he looked at her with his dreamy eyes. He gave her one of his charming smiles before kissing her again, this time with hunger. Ga Eul knew what he wanted and more so, she knew that she wanted him as well.

..:.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck so that his face would never be more than inches away from hers. She pecked him gently on the cheeks first and slowly, she made her way to his mouth. There was no denying that this woman knew Yi Jeong's other weakness. Most of the ladies that neared him only cared about his lips but this one seemed to care about every part of his body. Her kisses were electrifying as it sent the hairs in his body to rise with each kiss.

..:.

She kissed him in the ways that no other princesses did. She never gave him full kisses, sometimes halves or just quarters. She wanted him to yearn for her, for him to always want her. He looked at her deviously as he pulled away. His arms reached up and stroked her soft, gentle arms. He moved his fingers to where her fingers were, locked up tightly behind his neck. He yanked on them lightly for her to let go. Ga Eul didn't want to, but she knew that her prince wouldn't leave her lying there alone in the fields so she did as he wished. His hands gradually arrived at his chest, where his plate of armor was and slowly, he removed it.

..:.

Yi Jeong looked at her slyly as he looked down onto his bare chest. He knelt back down, still thirsty for her. After what seemed like minutes but were only seconds, the woman didn't seem to respond to his thoughts so he traced his finger along the collar of her nightgown in hopes that she would understand. She did seem to get the message because she moved his hands onto the hem of her nightgown, signaling for him to do it for her. He felt more than pleasured to be able to help her with such business.

..:.

*Bang* Ga Eul heard in the distance. Immediately, her masked prince had disappeared, instead, there was someone else, she could barely make out their shadow in the shade but they gave her an unwanted feeling and all over, she felt the nightmare replay in her head. Ga Eul got up as quickly as possible trying to get away from the monster. The monster seemed to be drunk, there was no one to save her this time, it was just her and no one else, not even Yi Jeong. "Ahhhh!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. The monster giggled as he neared her, Ga Eul tried her best to turn her face away from it each time it tried to kiss her. "Ahhhh!!" she cried once more.

The door suddenly flung open as the lights quickly filled the room. Ga Eul immediately fixed her eyes on the monster.

"Sunbae…..," she said aloud. What? The monster was Yi Jeong Sunbae? Why would sunbae want to do such a thing to her?

"Ga Eul!" Yi Jeong spoke shockingly. "Wha…….What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that sunbae."

"Well…..," Yi Jeong hled out his index finger pointing to Ga Eul then to the bed and then back to Ga Eul. "Oh god," he let out as he smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry Ga Eul, I thought you were, oh god, I drank too much. I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, sunbae, I thought you were…..I should be the one saying sorry."

"No Ga Eul, I mean, you can never use drinking as an excuse so I'm very sorry."

"No Yi Jeong Sunbae, I should be the one apologixing. I should stop being such a daze."

And the maid slowly made her way out the door as the two of them didn't seem to recognize her presence, while now, back downstairs to clean up the broken cup.

"Ga Eul, how about this? We're both sorry okay."

"Okay," Ga Eul nodded.

Yi Jeong walked over to the bed to pick up his crisp navy blue shirt that he had threw on Ga Eul's bed. Everything that he had Ga Eul had was now ruined because of this one accident, how stupid of him to pick up someone else's drink and chug it without knowing what was inside the actual drink, how stupid. Yi Jeong slowly made his way to the door, taking on last glimpse at Ga Eul, at the room, at the memories of them that were short-lived before heading to his own room and hating himself for destroying their relationship.

..:.

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong as he headed out the door. She wanted to call for him to stay, that things between them were just a mistake, she didn't know why but after finding out that he was the monster, she didn't react the way she did with the man from the nightclub. Although she wasn't in a much different situation, she had found herself giving everything she could give to this masked prince, maybe in the back of her mind, Yi Jeong was her ideal masked prince, but that was not possible, there was probably just a misunderstanding along the way where her prince had an identity lost. Whatever it was, the point was, she wanted to ask Yi Jeong to stay, she didn't know why but she just wanted him to be with her even though she knew that he was recently all over her.

..:.

Just as Yi Jeong stepped into his room, the phone in his pants vibrated. "Hello," he said into it.

"Master So, we need you to come home, something's happened."

"Okay. Okay. I'll be back as soon as I can."

..:.

Yi Jeong didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to Ga Eul yet there was no way he could receive any services in Toronto at 3 in the morning nonetheless try to catch a fight that very evening. He had no choice but to ask for Ga Eul's help but this was someone he was talking about so at least he tried his best.

He took a deep breathe before knocking on her door. Ga Eul didn't move from her spot the moment Yi Jeong left the room. Who could be knocking on my door this late at night? "Yi Jeong sunbae," she said as the door opened.

"Ga Eul, I didn't mean to bother you."

"No, it's okay sunbae." It was definitely okay. Had he come back to ask if he could stay with her for the rest of the morning? She wanted him to ask her, she wanted to know why she had this unsettling feeling when he left her alone, she needed answers to why she wasn't afraid to give up everything for him, to why she suddenly had the urge to grab fistfuls of his hair and kiss him passionately.

"I need a favor," he asked.

"What is it?"

"Is there anyway you can arrange the earliest flight back to Korea for me?"

Ga Eul felt her heart drop. What they had minutes ago was merely unexpected, why was he leaving because of it? As much as she didn't want him to leave, if this was what he wanted, then she shall give it to him, if this was his last wish, she would make it come true. "Sure, but you have to answer me first."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Why are you going back to Korea?"

"Ga Eul, I…..," he looked down as he twiddled his thumb. She had every reason to know, knowing that she would be the one to set him up with the plane ride or maybe, she wanted to know because she wanted him to be responsible. "I…….I have to go back because my mother's not in the best conditions right now. I have to go back and see her before she tries anything else stupid."

"Okay sunbae. I can probably get the pilot to be on the rooftop in about 2 hours. How long are you planning to stay? I don't know how much clothing I should pack."

"Ga Eul, you're not coming."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Well, if that's your only reason, then I'm coming. But if you have another, I might consider it."

"Ga Eul……," why was she doing such things to him? It wasn't like he was satisfied to leave her here all by herself. "Ga Eul, I don't want you to come along because my family is messed up okay. I don't wish for you to see them in that state."

"Sunbae……," Ga Eul didn't know how to reply to him. He didn't want her to see his broken family, but she didn't want to leave him alone to face the problems by himself. What could she do? "Sunbae, no one's family is perfect. Mine are messed up in their own ways too like mother would always yell about father for returning home too late and then father would have to buy her flowers for her to not be mad. Every time brother gets a contract deal, $1000 is given to one random store in the mall or like when father's stocks go down, an employee is always fired and me, I run off without leaving a word and have someone else chase after me. See, none of us are perfect and even if your family is really messed up like you say they are, at least let me be there for you when you're facing them. I don't want you to be alone," Ga Eul explained as she reached her hand out, firmly holding his.

Yi Jeong looked down at her hands. They wrapped his ever so tightly, as if her hands too were begging for him to allow Ga Eul to go. The reasons for her messed up family only made her family sound so much better but there was something about her, about her yearning of accompanying him, about her coveting to help him through the hardest times, that made him feel like he was falling for her even more. Like that saying, when you love someone, you'd put their happiness before yours. "Do you really want to go?" he posed, asking her for reassurance.

"Yes," she said without needing to think.

"Then okay, you can come with me to Korea and meet my ruined family."

Ga Eul smiled and released her hands from holding Yi Jeong's. She let his hands swing free as she grabbed onto one of them and held it, the way he had held hers many times before.

**A/N:** I loved writing this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. Just to clarify, Ga Eul is starting to think of Yi Jeong as something more than her saviour but she can't figure what exactly that is so she's deciding to go to Korea with him and Yi Jeong, after that little "mistake" it only made him want her even more. Thanks for reading.


	24. I Am Who I Am

_**A/N:**_ Hey Everyone, I'm back. Hahaha. Yes, I didnt disappear off the face of this earth. So, let's waste no more time. Onwards with SoEul.

Yi Jeong felt his heart race as Ga Eul led him up to the rooftop. He wasn't afraid of Ga Eul, he certainly wasn't but the thoughts of her meeting his wrecked family only scared him. As much as he wanted her to be with him, this was going to give her the wrong impression for him and we all know how long Ga Eul holds those impressions. His hand shook as he griped onto the cold railings. What he had thought would be a helicopter turned out to be a plane; it was certainly NOT what he imagined from someone like Ga Eul who was so concerned about nature and the being around her. The inside of the aircraft made Yi Jeong feel like the air in front of him had suddenly disappeared. This was definitely something that belonged to a rich person, even Jun Pyo, whose family stood at the top of Korea couldn't compare, there was no way, you just couldn't compare something at the top of one country to something that stood at the top of the world.

..:.

Ga Eul's body shivered as she arrived at the rooftop with Yi Jeong. There, the jet stood in front of them. This probably isn't the first time Yi Jeong boarded a jet like this. In fact, Mercury was only considered to be an average size against the ones of her father's and brother's. There were about 10 seats in that 70 foot, Ga Eul watched closely as Yi Jeong took his seat on one side, and she did nothing but silently trailed behind him as she took her seat across from his.

..:.

Yi Jeong waited, waiting to see what Ga Eul's next move would be but she didn't budge. She just stared out the window from her seat. Her eyes were blinking heavily as if she hadn't gotten much sleep at all, and that was probably true since they've practically been awake the whole night. What could this girl be possibly thinking? She most likely wouldn't notice that he was staring at her from across the aisle. The seats were so wide that they were all lined up in a row. Five on the left, five on the right, with an aisle in-between. Yi Jeong shut his eyes, just as the pilot came on the intercom and addressed them both to put on their seatbelts, he didn't try to force himself to think anything, instead, he let his mind flow where it wanted to go and indeed, there was no denying what was in his heart.

..:.

Ga Eul could feel Yi Jeong's watching at her from the side. She wanted him to gaze at her, but yet, she didn't want him to look intently at her and not utter a word. What exactly had happened to them from the zoo till now? So much, she guessed. There was the nightclub and the nightmare that came with it, there was him sleeping with her which turned into a …….and then there was the lights turning on and them seeing each other, and Yi Jeong leaving her alone in her room while she sat there speechless, yet every part of her body jerked for her to say a word. Now there was this, she gave him the ride he needed and forced him to allow her to join him and theatrically, she was physically on the plane yet it appeared as if Yi Jeong had already abandoned her alone in the house. What was she suppose to do now? Would she have to make the first move? Is him disposing her a sign that their relationship came to an end? And freak, what is this thing inside of her that is making her stomach do somersaults? What is this unusual sensation that is making her strive to find an answer?

"Ms Ga Eul, Mr. So, this is the pilot speaking. We are about to start our flight to Korea. May I ask that you two buckle up, sit back and enjoy the ride. Thank you."

Ga Eul looked over at Yi Jeong who already had his eyes shut. Wonder what he was thinking about? Probably reasons to kill himself for letting her travel with him. To the degree that she wanted to call his name out so that they could clarify things between them, Ga Eul held herself back, giving him some time to himself.

..:.

Who would have thought that letting your mind float was a bad thing, at least for this moment in Yi Jeong's life it was. Nothing was entering his mind except for the fresh memories that he and Ga Eul had just shared minutes ago. Yi Jeong couldn't find a way to forgive himself, how stupid of him to think that he was being intimate with another woman when it was actually with Ga Eul. How brainless was he to even put Ga Eul at the same level as those women, they were nothing compared to what she was. She had always been this friendly but feisty girl who molded clay as if they were speaking to you. She had so many qualities that attracted the other members of F4 to fall in love with her, but there was only one that Yi Jeong fell for and that was her weakness. Women didn't dare cry in front of Yi Jeong, in fact most people thought of it as a crime to weep in front of a playboy. They thought that they would be able to win his heart over with pity rather than their beauty, but Ga Eul was certainly someone that was different. Sure, for a while, she was weak and fragile but it didn't take her long to overcome it all and wash it all away. She didn't forget the sadness but instead moved on as if the page of the heartbreak had already turned as the day passed. Even when she didn't try, she looked like a beauty. Why didn't he see that in women before? Looks are a big portion of life but they weren't the most important factor of love, at least not in Yi Jeong's life that is. He'd seen way too many women who starve themselves and spend handfuls of money to just merely be noticed by him. Ga Eul didn't dress to impress but rather, she chose to be beautiful when she wanted to and when she didn't want to, she looked like every other commoner.

"Yi Jeong," he heard as Ga Eul called his name out. He couldn't help but open his eyes.

"Yes…." Yi Jeong answered as he saw that Ga Eul was obviously talking to him since her body turned towards him. She certainly wasn't sleep talking.

"Do you hate me for coming along?"

Yi Jeong bit his lip. What had given her that impression? Sure, at first he really didn't want her to come along but if he had to choose, Yi Jeong would have picked for Ga Eul to ride with him. There was just something about her that made him feel at ease and more so, he couldn't stand to be away from her for more than seconds. "No I don't Ga Eul, stop thinking just foolish things."

..:.

The corners of Ga Eul's mouth went up as Yi Jeong's word went into her ears. She was proud of herself for asking; at least now, she could be happy and not worry about the troubles between her and Yi Jeong. If it meant just even a while longer, she would have taken any chances she could.

"Now that I've answered your question, you have to answer one of mine," Yi Jeong said.

Ga Eul nodded in reply; it was only fair right?

..:.

"May I ask you anything?" he asked

Again, Ga Eul nodded.

"That was not the question I was intending to ask by the way," Yi Jeong blurted. Just in case. You could never be too sure what Ga Eul thought. He wasn't going to waste such a valuable opportunity to just ask her a simple question like 'May I ask you anything?'

"Ga Eul," he began, "I…..I shouldn't have left you all alone when we were at the nightclub. I had the responsibility to take care of you, I almost got carried away when I was drinking that it nearly scarred you. And the alcohol did kick in, Ga Eul, I'm sorry about what happened just now."

"Sunbae…..," Ga Eul didn't know what to say. He was apologizing for things that he didn't even do wrong. He was taking on so much more responsibility than he should have that made Ga Eul feel ever guiltier. She wished she could have said something, or even held out her hand to stop him, but she didn't, she couldn't, as if there was so kind of curse on her that prevented her from all movements. Was this a sign? Was this the signal that she needed to know that she had unknowingly fallen for Yi Jeong? Was this her answer? She was too uncertain to know, nothing was a definite and what lied ahead of her, Yi Jeong's family and Yi Jeong was even more unpredictable.

..:.

Yi Jeong eased down a bit as he boarded off the plane. He was finally back in a place of comfort yet he knew that within minutes, his heart was going to shatter in Ga Eul's departure and yet again, someone that he loved would be taken away from him all thanks to his family. Yi Jeong shook his head, not wanting to imagine what the future would be for him and Ga Eul. Maybe, they were just the pair that was never. Yi Jeong fell for Ga Eul and in her days of dreaming, Ga Eul thought she loved him too but now, being awaken from their sleep, reality kicks in and neither of them would know the answer that their hearts are pounding for.

..:.

As Yi Jeong swung the door open, he could see alcohol in the air but his furniture was untouched, it had been the same way he had left it. Yi Jeong quickly paced to the guest room though, because he knew, that that was where his mother always stayed when she did stupid things.

..:.

Ga Eul felt her heart pound as Yi Jeong opened the door. She didn't know what to expect as he flung the door open but this certainly wasn't a sight that came even close to the image that was in her mind. His house was so…..so, ordinary. Not like plain kind of ordinary but it was just like, something was missing as if the playboy image and the wild parties were all dropped when you entered the room. It was so clean and elegant in some ways. Just……this was not what she expected. She felt the hairs in her body stand as she followed Yi Jeong into a long corridor. What could be behind all these closed doors?

..:.

Yi Jeong swung the door open casually, he rolled his eyes at what he had seen. This was not something new, it became so often that Yi Jeong felt incomplete without it.

"Master Yi Jeong," the nurse greeted him.

Yi Jeong only responded back with a slight nod. He watched as his mother slept gently in front of him and for the very first time, he didn't wonder when his mother would awake but instead, he thought of Ga Eul and what she would think of this despicable sight.

..:.

Ga Eul gazed at the scene. The room was filled with the light fragrances of rose petals. From her angle, she couldn't quite see much but a bump from the end of the bed. She maneuvered herself in front of Yi Jeong to get a closer look. There laid a beautiful women, no, a queen. Ga Eul saw her bony hand stick out from under the blanket. As Ga Eul picked her wrist she felt something odd on her fingers. Tenderly turning it over, Ga Eul was mortified at the sighting. There were about 3 cuts, no more like gashes or like clean and newly made scars.

"May I have the first aid kit please?" Ga Eul asked.

The nurse was caught off guard. She blinked rapidly at Yi Jeong before Ga Eul's request actually processed in her head. She sprinted for the first aid kit in the hall and handed it over the Ga Eul.

Ga Eul unzipped the bag quickly, she knew exactly what she was going to do.

..:.

Yi Jeong stared at Ga Eul as she gently wiped away down that dried at his mother's wrist. He watched as she carefully bandaged it up and as she excused herself to the bathroom. Yi Jeong felt like the air in front of him was being taken away. All the women that he had ever brought home when his mother laid in this room would only glare and say they were sorry but Ga Eul, she didn't glare, no, she helped the stranger and said nothing. If was as if she knew that he wouldn't want her to apologize because he was tired of hearing that word. Yi Jeong closed the door behind him as he left the room and sat himself down in the living room.

..:.

"Sunbae, are you okay?" Ga Eul asked as she emerged from the bathroom.

Yi Jeong looked up at her and stared at her, right into her hazel brown eyes. They were full of warmth and comfort and for once, they weren't eyes of lust and hunger. He gulped before speaking: "Why did you do that Ga Eul?"

"What do you mean Sunbae?" she questioned as she crouched down in front of him.

"I mean, why did you tend that woman, that stranger that you don't even know. Why did you help her?"

Ga Eul smiled as she placed her hands on top of Yi Jeong's which were clutched tightly together. "Sunbae, I saw the way you looked at her, something about the intensity in your eyes showed that she means a lot to you. I was just merely helping out."

Once more, Yi Jeong was astonished. How can you deny that Ga Eul wasn't an amazing girl? Even when he saw Sun Hee, the top model and most definitely hot model of Korea, he wasn't left speechless. "Ga Eul, thank you."

Ga Eul smiled at him. She felt a warmness in her heart, she felt proud that she had been the one the save Yi Jeong's heart, even if it was just for a little while.

_**A/N:**_ So, I've not sure when I'm going to start writing the next chapter nonetheless when I'm going to post it up, but I still hold you'll support we and continue reading cause we love SoEul so much. If you are interested in who I am as a person, I love the taiwanese drama "The prince who turned into a frog," so if you have nothing to do, head on over and give that a watch. I'll recommend you only one drama per upload. Thanks again everyone.


	25. Meet My Family

_**A/N: **_apologies for the lateness once again. I've been working hard over the last couple days to put the ending there...let's just say that i'm not really proud of how i worded this chapter.

"Jeong," Ga Eul heard from behind her. The voice was soft and steady, as if it had been longing to say its name.

Ga Eul tilted her head back, glimpsing into the hall. There was no one there…..she was sure she heard someone. Her heart started to beat faster as she started to panic. No there should have been no one else in the house now; she clearly heard the front door open then lock from the outside. The nurse must have left; there shouldn't be anyone else here. Ga Eul slowly got up from the couch, she was nervous but Yi Jeong was lying on the other couch with his eyes closed, she didn't make to wake him so she took her uneasy heart and went to check it out. Her hand shook as she slowly pulled it up to the doorknob of the room she had thought she had heard the sound come from and she glanced over her shoulder, looking back into the long corridor where the light was, where she was minutes ago, where Yi Jeong slept, and she looked back at where she was now, where the answer stood just meters away from her. She left alone, isolated, like once again, she was by herself to face her fears. She hated the dark, she hated ghosts and mysteries but most of all, she feared of being remote. Ga Eul tried to calm herself down, this was something that she had to do on her own, although she knew that if she woke Yi Jeong up, he would help her, she had to overcome just this one fear with her own strength.

Her sweaty palms twisted the doorknob and the stranger behind it was no surprise. Ga Eul was so stupid, how could she have forgotten about the mysterious women lying in bed. She slowly tilted up her head and brought her hand out to Ga Eul. "

"Jeong….," she called once again.

Ga Eul moved herself closer to the women as she took the stranger's cool fingers into hers. "I'm Ga Eul," she introduced herself. Ga Eul felt the women's fingers tighten in her palms; she was gripping onto Ga Eul's hand holding them for support as she raised herself up.

"So you must know huh?" she asked.

Ga Eul looked at her confusingly. What was she suppose to know? "I don't understand what you mean."

"About me, about this family, about Jeong."

"Uh…..no," she replied. "I'm only here because I kind of forced Sunbae to bring me along with him."

"Well, you must be a special one then," the women spoke as she patted gently onto Ga Eul's hand. For some reason, her touch was giving Ga Eul some sort of reassurance, like full-hearted appreciation for that matter.

Ga Eul stared blankly. She couldn't comprehend what she was trying to say.

Seeing as Ga Eul didn't respond to her, she immediately understood. She was different from the kinds that she used to see Yi Jeong bring around, but maybe this was a good thing. "I'm So Shi Eul, I'm Yi Jeong's mother," she introduced herself.

"Mother?" Ga Eul whispered astonishingly.

Mrs. So nodded. "What is your name my dear?"

"Uh….my name is Chu Ga Eul."

"Chu Ga Eul huh? That's a really special name. Did you meet Yi Jeong at a bar too?"

"No, no, no," Ga Eul interjected. "I mean, no. I'm currently attending the same school as Sunbae."

"Oh I see. So you must be almost graduating then?"

"No, actually, I'm just a few months younger than Sunbae."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Together? Auntie, this must be a joke right? Me and Yi Jeong, Sunbae isn't into girls like me," she commented disappointingly. Ga Eul looked onto the floor. It took her this long to realize the truth, hearing it aloud from herself seemed to make reality less painful. Stupid her, how could she be so dumb to even have thoughts like that? A playboy like Yi Jeong would only go for those fun, flirty girls and not ones like herself.

"Oh," Mrs. So reacted disappointingly. "Well then, you must be one special girl. Jeong has never allowed any girl come in here." She looked down at her neatly bandaged arm, covering all the cuts that she had carved and as she shut her eyes, a tear rolled down her face.

Ga Eul lunged forward, grasping onto Mrs. So's arm. "Is it too tight?" she panicked.

Mrs. So gave out a little giggle as she raised her uninjured arm up to Ga Eul's face. "No, it's not too tight. In fact, it's perfect. Ga Eul, you're a special girl. I hope that….."

"Ma?" Yi Jeong called as he entered the room. For some reason, his eyes widen as he saw his mother's hand on Ga Eul's face and how Ga Eul clutched onto her injured one with care. "Ga Eul," he cried in astonishment.

Ga Eul looked over at Yi Jeong and then back at her hand; the one on Mrs. So's bandages. She quickly stood up and ran out the room. She knew that Yi Jeong didn't want her in the house the moment she insisted to come with him to Korea, nonetheless would he want to see her alone with his mother.

..:.

"Jeong, go after her," Mrs. So ordered.

Yi Jeong gazed over at the door but turned back to his mother. He patted on her hands delicately as if he was saying that Ga Eul would be fine on her own.

"Jeong, please, chase after her. She's a great girl, you'll regret this."

Yi Jeong glanced at the door once more, no, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to chase after Ga Eul, he knew that he couldn't leave his mother; she was at the stage where she was going to do stupid things again. "Ma….."

"Jeong, look at me," Mrs. So said as she cupped Yi Jeong's face in her hands. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't love her."

"Ma I….."

"Jeong, although I may be been unconscious when I got this," she said raising up her arm. The neatly tied bandage held tightly at her arm yet, somehow, it looked like it was tied with care and warmth. "This dressing tells me something. Something that I never knew about my son, do you know what that is? Its that he's in love, for the first time Jeong, the first time, you let a girl in here and see me in these conditions and not only that but you allow her to touch me and help wrap me up. Jeong, do you know what that means? It means that you're not afraid to let her see your suicidal mother, it means that she's like family, it means, that you love her."

"….Ma…."

"Listen to me, I promise you that I won't do anything else stupid. I want to see you walking down the aisle. I want to be there for you Jeong, when you two exchange your vows, I want to be there when I have my first official dinner with my daughter-in-law, I want to be there, to see my son love again."

Yi Jeong looked at her. Not sure of what to say but this was the first time that his mother had made him a promise a promise that sounded like she wanted to be like him forever. "You promise?" he finally asked.

"I promise."

..:.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong called out as he sprinted out of the guest room. The corridor he was running down seemed to be endless, his legs were heavy but he could see the shimmering light at the end and with hope at his side, he hurried to it with all he had.

..:.

Yi Jeong started to slow down as he reached the light; the living room and there she was, seating on the sofa, looking oddly uncomfortable.

Ga Eul's heart raced as she saw a shadow enter into the room. She didn't dare look up because she already knew who that would be. She was afraid, terrified of whom Yi Jeong would turn it, frightened that he might lash out at her the way he did with the man at the club. Her body trembled as he drew himself closer and closer towards her.

"Ga Eul," he called her name gently. Still, Ga Eul didn't dare look up. "Ga Eul, are you okay?"

There was something odd with Ga Eul, the way she pulled her hands back as Yi Jeong's neared him, the way she moved a seat over when he tried to sit down next to her on the couch, there was definitely something wrong. "Is something wrong Ga Eul?" he asked.

Ga Eul's hands quickly went up to her face as her legs went up onto the couch, protecting her body. "No please don't," she pleaded. "Please, don't, please, don't."

Right then, Yi Jeong realized what had happened. Ga Eul was traumatized. The incident at the club had shocked her. How could this be? There was no way. "Ga Eul, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong called to her.

"No, no, please, stop, don't, no, please, please," she begged once more.

"Ga Eul," he called. He watched as Ga Eul pleaded him again, instead of letting her have her way, he pulled her in and embraced her. He stroked her luscious strawberry hair and whispered his name in her ear. Slowly, Ga Eul's body stopped quivering as she began to breathe again.

"Yi Jeong," she finally said. She held him securely, not willing to let him go; he was the only one that could make her feel safe.

"Ga Eul, it's okay. I am here. It's okay Ga Eul, Yi Jeong is here."

Ga Eul nodded in response and she knew, Yi Jeong didn't belong to her but for just a second, a moment, this one opportunity, she wanted to be greedy and think of only herself and for just this time, she did believe that he was going to be there to protect her, to hold her safely.

..:.

Ga Eul didn't leave as she had planned instead; she had fallen asleep that night in Yi Jeong's arms and she had felt better since that night so she decided to stay and tend for a person that Yi Jeong had cared about as a way to repay him. Sure, now that she had thought about it, she wished that she didn't have to remember that incident that night, but she had, and although it may have been just a night with him, his rhythmic heartbeat and his minty freshening clothes would never leave her mind.

..:.

"The scars are gone Mrs. So," Ga Eul exclaimed happily.

"Yeah," Mrs. So said as she smiled at her new bare arm. "That's because you put so much effort it helping me with it Ga Eul, thank you."

"No," Ga Eul replied as she shook her head. "It was my honor to help."

"You know Ga Eul; this is the first time that I've seen my skin so smooth. No scars, no gashes, no bruises."

"Well, how about I go out and buy you a treat? What would you like?"

"Right now? I'm craving for a mango cheesecake. How about we both go out together?"

"No," Ga Eul obliged as she sat Mrs. So back down. "Yi Jeong doesn't want you out of the house yet, your blood circulation is still a bit slow. Please, I'll go buy it for you and then we can eat it in yard, it'll be the same okay?"

Mrs. So nodded in response. "Thank you Ga Eul," she whispered once again.

..:.

Ga Eul took more time than she had wanted to at the bakery store. She couldn't decide which mango cheesecake to buy Mrs. So, there were just too many. Ones with a hard granola layer, ones with a mango fruit slice topping or even one with low fat. So in a state of confusion, she bought all of them. Ga Eul smiled as she got out of the taxi carrying the box of goods, she was proud that she could help those awful looking scars on Mrs. So's skin go away. Now there was not going to be memories of her dreaded past and whether it was intentional or accidental, she'll never have to remind herself of the incidents whenever she looks at her arm.

The doorknob to Yi Jeong's house twisted right open, that was odd, how would leave it unlocked like that? Or was this family just different? Whatever it was, it wasn't her business to care. As Ga Eul turned around to close the front door, she heard a slight cough behind her.

She instinctively turned around to see a man white collared shirt with a brown gold-like silk vest. His short hair was neatly made up into spikes. His face made Ga Eul think that he was fairly odd yet he dressed in short of a young way. The way, maybe someone like him would fit into F4, but no, his face gave it all away.

"So it's you today huh?" the stranger smirked.

"I uh…," Ga Eul wanted to ask why he was in here, but she was afraid. She didn't want to stick her nose into Yi Jeong's business. If this man was here, he probably knew the family or else the nurse would have done something by now right? Right? "I'm just going to check on Mrs. So," she answered as she rushed past him. She was there, halfway there but then…..he threw out his arm and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Mrs. So is fine," he responded. "I don't see what's so special about you, I mean," the man pulled Ga Eul back, observing her from afar. "I mean, what does he like in you anyways? Why would he choose someone, someone so…plain?"

"Excuse me?" She scolded. "I don't know who you are and why you're here but I don't think that Sunbae nor Mrs. So would like you here."

"Aww…..and that's where you're wrong. I'm ALWAYS welcomed here," he said sheepishly.

Ga Eul opened her mouth to object. She was at a loss of words…..

"Not by me you aren't!" A voice projected across the room.

As Ga Eul turned her head to look, the voice had already walked past her as he loosened the grip of the stranger's arms gripping onto the shoulders. Ga Eul felt herself falling, falling backwards as gravity would help defy all matters, but she didn't hit the ground hard head first. It felt like there was a pillow there supporting her frail head and their strong muscles kept her up. "Sunbae," she called out.

"Are you okay Ga Eul?" he asked worryingly as he helped her stand back up. "Are your shoulders okay?" he questioned once more as he rubbed it gently.

"Yeah Sunbae I'm okay," Ga Eul pretended as she placed her hand underneath Yi Jeong's so she could rub her own shoulder instead.

Yi Jeong's hand slowly let go of Ga Eul's shoulder. "Don't you EVER touch her again," he scolded as he turned around pointing to the man.

"Yi Jeong, why are you yelling? Don't you even have any manners? Didn't I bring you up right?"

"No, no you didn't bring me up right because if you did, my family wouldn't be like this. This is all your fault. If you would just go to work and come home for dinner like all fathers should and not make-out with your secretary on the job, I think I would have grown up to be someone better. I think I would have been somebody else if I didn't see my mother almost killing herself each time just to get your stupid attention, for you to just look at her for just a second more. Do you think that I would choose you as my father if I had a choice? And you will never treat Ga Eul as one of them, you got that. She is off limits."

'Did Yi Jeong just say father?' Ga Eul wondered. It was all coming into place now though, why the front door was open, why the man was in the house, why he wouldn't let her go. The facts were all there, she couldn't deny that he wasn't Yi Jeong's father, they were the same.

"What does this girl have anyways Yi Jeong? Have you lost your mind? What about this little commoner child possess? It sure wasn't her beauty that caught your attention. I know, I know, she's probably good in….," Mr. So paused as he eyed Ga Eul.

Ga Eul only widened her eyes when he did so, heading her head behind Yi Jeong thinking that a similar incident would reoccur.

"Get out of this house NOW!" Yi Jeong bellowed.

Mr. So's eyes stared angrily at Yi Jeong but he knew better, this wasn't the first time. He gets it almost every time Yi Jeong walked into the room to see that he had already mangled his date but this time it seemed different, it was as like Yi Jeong didn't want him to leave with his date for the first time, it was like he really cherished this girl that he wasn't willing to give her up without a fight. So Mr. So decided to not drag her hand with him as he left the house, and he only wished that this girl would change Yi Jeong and help shape him into someone who wasn't going to become someone like himself.

_**A/N: **_so do you agree that it's not my best piece yet? Yeah...it's what you think hahaha, Mr. So actually almost did that. School's almost out so I should be able to upload tons for you all when it's over but since it's nearing an end, finals and exams are here for me! ARGHHHHH! hahaha. thanks for all the support. keep in touch through ff messages. The following link here is a blog that I've recently started and it's made only for television dramas: .com/ I hope to soon upload one for english television shows too such as Vampire Diaries and Glee. Keep updated everyone and in the meantime, go watch some drama ^^


	26. The Mission Begins Here

_**A/N: **_So I put off studying to finish this...hahaha. Enjoy

Ga Eul watched Yi Jeong like a hawk. Her shoulders were bruised from the grips of his father. Yi Jeong had been so worried that he insisted that she rest on the couch.

"I'll just be back there in the kitchen okay Ga Eul? You don't have to worry, my father's gone. No ones going to hurt you. I'm here to protect you. You got that?" Yi Jeong asked.

Ga Eul only nodded. She was over it, the trauma and all but she could feel that Yi Jeong wasn't. To him, she was probably still in a state of shock and afraid of her surroundings but Ga Eul wasn't. She now had nothing to be scared of because she knew that Yi Jeong would be there to shelter her. He had always been there, what would happen to her if he'd never come for her?

"Take off your shirt. I'm not going to look. I'll be in the kitchen."

Ga Eul heard the footsteps of Yi Jeong as he left her in the leaving room. She didn't want to remove her shirt but she knew what Yi Jeong was doing, he was only trying to help her so she listened. Her heavy hands moved slowly up to the buttons at her collar, gradually she unbuttoned them just enough so that it could hang onto one side of her shoulder. She looked over at her bare shoulder where a large purple bruise stood. She had never had her skin discolored because Min Ho had always been careful with her and yet, here was her first one and the way that she had gotten it wasn't a pleasant incident. And over her shoulder, she could see Yi Jeong in kitchen, dipping his fingers into the pots of boiling water before sucking on them because of the heat burn. She shook her head slowly, why was Sunbae doing so much for her? He doesn't even know how to cook; nonetheless know how to boil an egg. Ga Eul got up from the couch; she couldn't sit there and watch Yi Jeong as he continuously dipped his fingers into the raging heat.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul called. "Let me help you."

Yi Jeong stared at Ga Eul in the door way. Her shirt no longer hung over the side, instead, it had went back to its original place and he couldn't help but stare there as it revealed her soft bare skin. "Ga Eul, I want to do this myself," he said before he got too lost. "I want to do this myself. I want to use my own ability to do something for someone that I value," he explained. Shoot, the words just came out of his mouth, or like indirectly he told Ga Eul how he felt. What would her reaction be?

Yi Jeong watched as Ga Eul gave him one of her warming smiles.

"I guess you do this to all your friends huh?" she responded. She wanted to ask him what he had meant. She wished she could have come straight out and asked him exactly how much he had valued him, but she didn't want to lose him, to lose a guardian angel like Yi Jeong. If her instincts were wrong, it would only cause their relationship to break, Ga Eul knew it all too well; this was what all the books that she's read say, they all say that.

Yi Jeong flinched. She said the word friends, so she probably didn't value him the way he had valued her. He could have only wished that she didn't use that term but somehow, it only made him want to do this on his own, to boil some eggs for a girl that he cherished, and to do something by himself for someone he loved. "Ga Eul, I'm fine in here. Go sit down," he ordered. It sadden him to see that she listened so well, she actually listened to him when he told her to basically get out of his face, why couldn't she rebel like she had before and just stay with him. Why was love so difficult?

Ga Eul went back outside and sank softly into the couch. She glanced back into the kitchen where Yi Jeong was still trying his best to boil his first egg. She wished she didn't leave when he had told her to, there was just a small knot inside of her that made her feel guilt and truth was, she wanted to be there with him, she wanted to help him and maybe, together, they could have cooked their first boiled egg but she heard him, he said he wanted to do it on his own. All she could do was to respect his opinion.

…..

It was finely done, Yi Jeong thought as he placed the rounded egg onto the counter. He wasn't sure if it was edible but he had remembered that that was what mother had done for him as a kid and today, he was just trying to remember them and do it for Ga Eul. He found her quietly sleeping as she sat up on the couch, as if she had fallen asleep waiting for him. No doubt did her sleeping face look adorable, her overall look was cute so she must have slept sweetly. He inhaled, taking in the scent of her strawberry hair, he loved the smell of her hair, it was something so simple, yet so pleasant. She left her shirt halfway unbuttoned like he had told her moments ago, and he could see the bareness of her skin as her shirt hung over to one side. He was eager to touch it, to just stroke it but what pained him was the large purple bruise that laid there. He hated himself, for leaving the house, for allowing his stupid father to even enter in the primacies. How could he have been so naïve to let Ga Eul stay alone in a place like this? How could he have been so dumb to not know that his father would visit his mother only when she was in that unstable state? Why was he such a dim-wit?

Yi Jeong shifted himself, closer to Ga Eul as he gently placed the boiled egg on the curve of her shoulder. He watched her face as he etched closer and closer towards her; her eyes squinted as the heated object touched her bare skin but she managed to calm down as he hushed into her ears. Slowly, he rolled it around her injury, trying to take away the discoloration little by little.

Mrs. So watched her son as she stood at the corner of the hallway. She was amazed at the gentlemen that he had become. Sure, it was fair to say that he wouldn't leave a girl one her own, but that didn't mean that he had the responsibilities to take care of her every second after that, but with Ga Eul, she felt like he had. She was something that he had truly cared about, and it's been a while, since her boy was like this. Actually, it's been years, since she's seen this side of her son, and almost forever, that he's beginning to open up his vulnerable heart once more.

Yi Jeong lifted up the egg, the purple was fading a bit but it was not much use. Even after all his hard efforts, he could only peel away a small portion of the colors; after all that trying, he ended up being not much help at all.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul called out to him as she suddenly awoke. "How long have you've been doing this?" she asked as she reached her left arm over her shoulder, gently rubbing her bruise. "It doesn't seem to hurt that much anymore, thank you Sunbae."

Yi Jeong looked up at her existing mark. "Yeah, but the colors don't lie Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae," Ga Eul said his name harshly as she slapped her hands on top of his. "Just because something looks broken on the outside, it's already been fixed on the inside. Don't be so harsh on yourself okay? If it weren't for you, I think I would have actually experienced an end to my nightmare. If it weren't for you, I would have a big aching lump on my shoulder and if you weren't here for me every time that I was in trouble, I think...I can't even think what I could be right now."

Yi Jeong had been mad at himself, but somehow, when the words came out of Ga Eul's mouth, it made him believe that he was truly a hero. She made him feel like she needed him to be there and he wished that he could tell her the same, but he couldn't, well, it wasn't because he couldn't, it was just that the moment didn't feel right. He wanted to tell her when it was perfect, when it was perfect, when he, himself, was perfect. Why did she always have to make everything seem fine when in reality, nothing was fine. She was going to have this day marked on her calendar as the second day of horror and for him, his second day of regret. Really, why did Ga Eul have to be this way? Her kindness only made him feel ever the guiltier.

The sudden ringing of Ga Eul's phone broke the silence that she had forced upon Yi Jeong.

"Hello," Ga Eul answered.

"Ga Eul, where are you? I called your house in Toronto and the maid said that she left with a man. Want to explain yourself to me young lady?"

"Ah...Min Ho, it's definitely NOT what you are thinking about and I know what you're thinking of. I'm in Korea."

"Korea? What? You're over your heartbreak already? Why haven't you called me?"

"Hey, you're my brother you know. You're suppose to think of your sister as someone higher than that. I didn't even have time to call you because I was busy doing something else, and for your information, I came back to Korea with a friend."

Friend. Why did those words sting Yi Jeong every time he heard them? He should have known by now that that was what Ga Eul had always addressed him as, but yet, every time he heard it, it still hurt the same inside. Yi Jeong got up from the couch, Ga Eul was probably going to be talking to her brother for a while since the two of them haven't talked in so long, and he was only going to be hurt even more if he sat there any longer, so he went to check back on his mother.

...

"Ma?" Yi Jeong called as he pushed open the door.

"Jeong," his mother replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know it must be these cakes Ga Eul bought me."

"Ga Eul bought those?"

"Yeah, she said that I could have a treat since those cuts of mine are all fading now. You know, she's a great girl Jeong."

"I know ma, I know," Yi Jeong did mean the words that came out of his mouth. She was definitely someone that was extraordinary. She was very talented in multiple ways, she dressed to hide her true beauty, she had helped his mother and more importantly, she had moved his heart.

"Jeong," Mrs. So began as she placed a hand on top of Yi Jeong's. "I saw you out there. Rolling that little egg over her gigantic bruise and you know what? That touched me, that really did, I mean, this was the first time that I've ever seen you do that, you know. This was the first time that you had truly cared about someone else other than yourself. Don't you ever let her go okay? Ma's here rooting for you, I know that you can do anything you put your mind to."

His mother was right. He had become someone different, and this was all thanks to Ga Eul and her effortless actions. What could he possibly do other than waiting around the corner for her if she keeps on referring to him as her friend? She had gone through two heartbreaks already with the gang of F4, there was no way she could trust us again. She's probably black listed him and Jun Pyo on the _Can not ever fall in love_ with list. But the last bit that his mother had said had been right, he wasn't going to let go of her. If it was going to take a lot to make her fall in love with him, then he'll do it, even if it takes him the rest of his life, there was no way he was going to let her out of his grip.

_**A/N: **_Sorry that you all didn't get the first update but it was only a few minutes difference but I posted this chapter up in Lovers Unparralleled first. You can also find me there as of now. So you can enjoy at both sites. Thanks again for reading. I've got a lot more to come...^^


	27. Why Are You Here?

_**A/n:** So school just finished for me. Yippee. Hahaha. Finally right? I did this in between all my exams and tests studies so I apologize that this isn't my best piece. _

Ga Eul had been so focused on her conversation with her brother that she didn't realize that Yi Jeong had already left the couch. She tried to remember back to when he was sitting there, but she couldn't recall whether or not if he had told her of his departure, was it just a mere coincidence that everyone, well, just two people were leaving her at the same time? Min Ho had called to just chat with her but it ended up being a build-up to tell her that he was leaving the country and, that empty spot on the couch next to her was Yi Jeong who had also left. Was it just a fluke? Just as she stood up, her phone rang once again. This time, it was someone different; someone unexpected. "Ma?" Ga Eul questioned into her phone.

"Hey, honey, not excited to hear from me huh? How come you didn't tell me that you came back? You didn't notify me or your father of your departure to Toronto and when you return, you don't inform us either. What is this Ga Eul? Anyways, I'm not calling to discuss this. I need you to be present during a very important meeting tomorrow," addressed her mother.

"Present? You never ask that from me though….," Ga Eul thoughtfully said. It was true though, her parents never asked anything like that from her, they mainly asked Min Ho since a large portion of the company's future was in his hands. That was probably why she turned out to be the Chu child that no one ever knew about, going onto search-a-net and no details of her would show, not even a name. All you would get would be page not found. Ga Eul felt awkward, yet, for once, she felt that her presence was necessary.

"Ga Eul, this is a very crucial gathering, your attendance is key. Honey, just listen to Ma this once okay? Your future is dependent on this….."

Her future? What future? Ga Eul didn't know how to react; she didn't know what way this so-called future was heading. She could have anything she could possibly have, but since she was such a loving child, she never bought more than she had to, she'd rather spend the money on a better cause.

The phone on the other line fell silent as Mrs. Chu allowed her daughter to intake the surprising information. She knew her own blood well, that this girl took longer than expected to comprehend to surprises of any sort. "Ga Eul, me and your father need you to be there tomorrow okay?"

Ga Eul blinked once again. She never liked disappointing her parents so she could only agree. "Yah, Ma, don't worry. I'll be there."

"Alright Eul, I'll have Nina text you the details later. I have a meeting to attend to. I'll talk to you later honey."

"B-," Bye, Ga Eul tried to say, but it was too late. It was always too late with her parents; somehow, although they were so close, she could feel that often, they were quite far apart.

"Ga Eul," cried Yi Jeong as he looked at her nervously. Even from the corridor, he could see the disappointment on her face, what could her brother have possibly done? Wasn't he the one that was always there to protect her, not harm her?

"Ah, Sunbae," Ga Eul said trying to sound like she was surprised to see him. Fact was, deep down, she had been wondering if Yi Jeong would ever return to his place on the couch next to her but then, with her mother hanging up so abruptly, Ga Eul wasn't in no mood to be happy for his presence.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No Sunbae, I just, my mom just called and told me to meet her somewhere tomorrow," Ga Eul answered. She didn't want to lie to him or make up some stupid story just so he could leave her alone. She just didn't want company at the moment, no hard feelings.

Although it wasn't the answer he had wanted, he didn't want to force her into telling him the truth. He respected her privacy and her choice. If she didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't pressure her. Some things are better meant for it to occur naturally, force would only cause pain and misery.

..:.

Ga Eul woke up the next morning in a rush. Never in her life had she felt so anxious, was it because of the fact that within 5 hours, her future would be waiting or was it because she was going to have to fit herself into a dress? Or maybe it was the fact that her mother had called her to discuss the matters why she so happened to be staying over at a playboy's house? How could she have been so stupid to text Nina the address of Yi Jeong's place? It was true that she was staying there, but it wasn't for the reasons that her mother had thought of. She didn't want to stay in his house but Yi Jeong insisted for her to stay there because it would have been more convenient for her to take care of his mother. Why did Mrs. Chu have to make a big deal about Yi Jeong? Ga Eul knew exactly what the world and all of Korea saw him as, but to her, as long as she knew who he was, that was enough. She couldn't care less what the world thought.

Ga Eul took in a breath. She felt kind of uncomfortable in the dress but when she glanced at herself in the mirror, for the first time, she felt like she was beautiful on the outside. For the first time, she felt like someone would look at her and call her pretty. All she had to pray now was that hopefully Yi Jeong would have already left the house by now or else it might be awkward for the both of them. She didn't want him to know that the only reason why she had worn the dress was because her mother had pressured her into doing so and that it was for other people to look at and not for him. Even after spending two weeks at his house, she still couldn't figure out what her feelings towards Yi Jeong were. She wanted to be there for him of course, but does that necessarily mean that that's love? Whatever, she couldn't think about that now. What she had to do was focus on her meeting that would affect her future.

..:.

Ga Eul's heart pounded rapidly as the bellhop lead her through the corridors. Each and every door she passed were all the same, they were vast and wide. At any moment, the bellhop would stop and then she wouldn't be able to look back. She couldn't run away, it was her against her future; can't back away from anything. Ga Eul was so zoned out that she didn't realize that the lad had already stopped in front of a door, but this door, this door wasn't the same as the others. If the previous ones were vast, than these ones were massive, gigantic. They were the largest doors that she could have imagined. As he pushed effortlessly, Ga Eul could see a narrow table that appeared to never end. On one side were her parents and on the other was someone that she didn't recognize, it was a women that looked a little older than her mother, she had short curly hair and beaming eyes.

Her mother held out her hand and indicated Ga Eul to take her seat beside her.

"This is your daughter?" the curly haired women spoke.

Ga Eul looked up at her and nodded her head slowly, showing her manners.

"Mother, sorry I'm late," shouted a subtle low voice.

Ga Eul and her parents turned around instinctively to the sound of the low huffing voice.

"Jun Pyo Sunbae?" were the words that came out of Ga Eul's mouth.

"Ga Eul, you know this man?" asked her mother.

Ga Eul nodded in response.

"Well, I think this is going to be easier than we all thought," the curly haired women said again. "Jun Pyo, please have a seat."

Jun Pyo looked directly into Ga Eul's eyes as she also looked into his. They watched as their families sat on the sides of them and in front of them, was indeed a future that they couldn't predict. Before them was a life, they couldn't control, isn't this the reality of the upper class anyways?

_**A/n:** This chapter was pretty short due to time constraints and all but now, since school is over I'll be back more often. Think the ending is a cliffhanger?_


	28. The Upper Class Life

_**A/n:** So as you all predicted. Here it is, the marriage of the riches. Enjoy_

Ga Eul narrowed her eyes onto Jun Pyo as she watched him sit. Thoughts were flooding her mind as she wondered why her family would call her into a room with him and this mysterious women; but the women seemed to have control of Jun Pyo, like in a sense, she was kind of like Jan Di but she lacked love towards Jun Pyo Sunbae. Her eyes were like daggers as she glared at Jun Pyo, not taking her eyes off him as if Sunbae would even so do anything but sit down, she would slit his throat. Ga Eul grew agitated as she waited for someone to break the silence. Finally though, after what seemed like hours and made her body shiver nervously producing beads of sweat all over her body, she could see her father push out of his seat.

As she glanced over, across her mother, she could see that her father had changed. Although he was still in his suit and all, Ga Eul could tell that the fabric was softer probably even made of silk perhaps. She just couldn't understand why her father would dress so differently for Sunbae and that woman. Some things just weren't adding up.

"Since the two of you already know each other fairly well, I think it is time for us to introduce ourselves," her father said. His tone wasn't soft but instead firm yet warm and when he spoke, his eyes fell onto the two clueless children that sat across from each other that were oblivious that within a matter of seconds, their paths would cross and it would be out of their hands. "Ga Eul, this here sitting beside Jun Pyo is Mrs. Kang. She is Jun Pyo's mother."

"Mother?" Ga Eul blurted out. She gazed at Mrs. Kang; too astonish to speak. There was just something missing, a large whole in the puzzle which she couldn't figure out. Why would she be sitting at the same table as Mrs. Kang? She had heard rumors about his mother through F4, saying she's a devil or something. The details she wasn't really sure of but the devil point was something she could be definite that she didn't hear wrong. Ga Eul's eyes clung onto Mrs. Kang as she rose from her seat showing her petite figure and extended out her bony hand at Ga Eul. She was left with no choice, what else could she possibly do other than to stand up and to shake it back. She didn't want her family to look bad, definitely not and she didn't want Jun Pyo of all people to think that she didn't have manners either, so she had no choice.

Her father's eyes then fell onto Mrs. Kang, and with a nod, Mrs. Kang arose from her seat. "Jun Pyo," Mrs. Kang said as she waved her hand over to her son. "This here is Mr. Chu and beside him is Mrs. Chu; they are Ga Eul's parents."

Jun Pyo stared awkwardly at his mother. He didn't know how to act but there was no way that he was coming second to Ga Eul so he too stood up and shook both of her parents' hands.

Both of the kids gazed at their parents dumbfounded, not knowing what was coming and not knowing what to expect. Mrs. Kang began taking initiative of the situation before Jun Pyo could get a headache from using his brain too much.

"Both of you are probably wondering why you're here with the opposite across from you, well, I'm here to announce to the both of you that you'll be seeing each other a lot more, in fact everyday."

"Everyday?" Ga Eul said aloud. "What does that mean Ma?"

"Ga Eul," replied her mother. "That means that you and Jun Pyo are getting married."

"Married?" shouted Jun Pyo and Ga Eul. As they looked at their parents in shock, their parents could only nod their heads. It took their children this long to notice, this long to realize that their paths were going to cross; forever.

..:.

Ga Eul only stared at her parents in awe as they sat in her father's limousine. Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu were all giggly the entire ride home that Ga Eul felt like even if she pounded her head on the window until blood would run, they still wouldn't stop laughing. It was great to see how her parents were feeling, it had been a while since she had seen her parents so happy together, but yet, she didn't feel a tad joyful. She wore a fake smile on the outside to hide it but literally, she felt like she was breaking down inside. It wasn't like she had found love anyways, but Jun Pyo Sunbae had and to make matters worse, he had fallen in love with her best friend and now, they had to marry each other? What was her world turning into?

"Ma," Ga Eul said.

"Ga Eul, my beautiful daughter, I'm so happy for you," squealed Mrs. Chu.

"Our little angel is turning into a woman," shrieked Mr. Chu.

"Father," Ga Eul cried. It was no use. Her parents were too focused into her marriage to even consider her feelings. In that moment, she felt what so-called ordinary girls felt when they were unheard. Ignored and isolated, unwanted, not important. Ashamed.

..:.

"Ma," Jun Pyo uttered as he sat next to his mother in the hall as his body began to stiffen. He couldn't believe what she had just done. Although his mother had practically planned out and took control of all his life, he couldn't let this one slide.

"Pyo, you've got your answer to why I needed you here today. You may go back to your meeting now," Mrs. Kang dismissed waving her hand, not even bothering to look him in the eye.

"Did you even ask me if I was available today? Have you ever considered if I want to get married or the fact that you're forcing me to marry? Or maybe even the candidate? Ma, I love Jan Di, there is no way, no way that I am going to marry a spoiled rich brat like Ga Eul."

"I certainly do not need to ask you for anything because I am your mother. You will get married to each other whether you guys like it or not and as for that smelly commoner, I never liked her anyways. Now you can get rid of her with a better excuse."

Jun Pyo had so much to say to defend his love for Jan Di but he knew it was no use. His mother never listened, if she had her way, it would always be her way, even if everyone else gets hurt, it didn't even matter. His face cringed as he clenched his hands into fists of rage.

"Pyo, I would like to tell you now that there is no way you can run away from this marriage. If you do try to leave and go anywhere with that low class filth, I will do everything to make her life a living hell, whether its messing with her family or her friends, I will do anything to stop you even if I have to kill her."

Jun Pyo stared hard at his mother as her words hung onto his ears. Kill her? There was no way she would go that far, but did he really want to test her out like that, risking Jan Di's life on the life? He threw himself back into the chair, admitting defeat.

"And, I will give you a task each day that you must fulfill because if you don't, that beggar will still suffer." Mrs. Kang looked at her son coldly, giving him a little smirk as she raised her brow. There couldn't have been a better way to get rid of that filth and besides, the Chu daughter actually appeared to be someone who came from an upper class family, how could she let her naïve son ruin her family's reputation? Finally, she could wash off the shame that he had brought their family, finally, especially a marriage to the Chu family; this couldn't have worked out better.

Jun Pyo glowered at his mother. Even after all these years, he couldn't understand why she was so cold-hearted. Was the marriage between her and his father like that too? Why did it seem like she never possessed any human qualities?

"Here is your first task," Mrs. Kang said as she handed him a slip of paper.

He stared silently at it as he forced his eyes shut. As much as he wanted to tell himself that it wasn't happening, he couldn't deny the fact that it clearly was and the days before him, would only get worse.

..:.

Jun Pyo lingered on the streets of Korea. His mind was only filled with the events that happened minutes ago. How he walked into he hall seeing Ga Eul, shaking her family's hand, listening to her father speak of the arranged marriage, watching her walk out, and then have his mother splatter threats on him. His hands reached up to his curly brown hair and weaved his fingers into the strands as he attempted to yank them out with the problems he now had. Pounding his head, all he could think of was Jan Di. Should he call her or maybe he shouldn't? What about telling her? What would happen to their love? His hand reached into his pocket as he pulled out his cell phone. Speed dial #1, Jan Di, no. Speed dial #2, Ji Hoo, no. Speed dial #3, Woo Bin, no. Speed dial #4, Yi Jeong, still no. Speed dial #5 Chu Princess, why was she even on his speed dial? Although he was furious at the marriage that their parents had arranged, he still couldn't think of the real reason why he hated her so much, but nonetheless if he called her, he wouldn't have to explain the situation all over again because she was there and maybe she was as great as what Jan Di had claimed her to be. Without thinking any further, he hit her number.

_**A/N: **Thank you all for reading. What do you think the first task is? More updates soon. i just want to give a shoutout here to Elizabeth Lemmont whose always been here for me reviewing my stories. It's never too late everyone, hop on board, you review, i reply, we chat. Hope you all have a fantastic summer. _


	29. Task 1

_**A/n:** Guess Yi Jeong's mission is all on hold now huh? _

"Hello?" Ga Eul answered.

"It's Jun Pyo," Jun Pyo replied awkwardly. This had been his first time calling Ga Eul nonetheless talking to her personally.

"Oh...Sunbae," Ga Eul said. She couldn't say that she wasn't surprised that he had called her but the only thing that ran through her mind was that she was ruining everything that he and Jan Di had built. "I uh... I'm sorry."

"Ga Eul," He spoke into his cell phone stuttering. He could see strangers on the street glancing at him as he passed by and to anyone on the watching, he looked like a typical boy who grew nervous when the prom queen talked to him. "It's not your fault. I don't think either one of us knew about this ahead of time. It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself okay?" He assured. He had honestly wanted to call her and just throw everything down on the table with her but then, with the conversation just barely starting, she had apologized and that somehow made him forget at how much he hated her for no real particular reason.

She nodded to his response but she still felt her chest grow heavy because of guilt. How could he not blame her? Why wasn't he getting short-tempered with her?

"Where are you right now? I have something to tell you."

Her eyes grew wide in horror. She could feel herself feel uncomfortable with that question, it was probably because of the fact that she just had to face her arranged marriage and then have her future husband whom she has bad tensions with call her, or maybe it was the fact that it sounded like he was asking her out just minutes after his heartbreak. "I'm at home Sunbae."

"Well," He thought for a moment. "Should I come over then?"

Ga Eul looked at the door that separated her room from everything else in the house, even with her cell phone in her right ear; she could still hear the laughter of her parents down the hall. A burglar could have broken into the house at that time and her parents wouldn't be aware of it. "Yeah, sure Sunbae, my parents wouldn't even notice."

..:.

Ga Eul lay tiredly on her bed. She just couldn't stop thinking about what Sunbae had to tell her that was so important and she even attempted to fall asleep at 5 in the afternoon so she could at least escape the reality of life, even if it was just for a while.

"Ms. Chu," called the maid as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah, Kim?" Ga Eul answered without shifting her head.

"The Shinhwa heir, Mr. Jun Pyo, is here to see you."

"Thanks Kim, let him in." Ga Eul called as she sat up straight.

Jun Pyo watched as the short stubby maid in front of him fumbled with the doorknob. He watched impatiently and she searched through her ring of keys for the right one, there were perhaps about fifty keys in that ring, and he could only think that there was probably more. As she finally inserted the key into the doorknob, he heard a click as the locked open and as she pushed open the door, he saw Ga Eul. She was a distance away, but she stood there, her back towards him, she looked rather graceful. There was a lavender colored dresser to his right and a wide queen sized bed with pale pink sheets on his left, her room was a lot smaller than his which made the misconception of the spoiled brat he thought she was disappear. His heart raced nervously the whole distance as he went out onto the balcony to join her. She spun over and over him a weak smile as he stood next to her. Even as the sun was beginning to set, he could see the redness in her eyes and the way her eyes reflected the view only made him realize that she had cried.

"How are you Ga Eul?" he asked.

Ga Eul looked at him tiredly holding the same weak smile. "I'm good Sunbae," she lied.

"So the reason I came over here is that I want you to see this," Jun Pyo explained, holding out a crumpled piece of paper, trying to break the awkwardness that he actually cared about her for a second.

Ga Eul looked at the slip that Sunbae held in his hand. She took it, and slowly unfolded the words written upon it.

_ Task 1:_

_ Make a public break-up with Geum Jan Di. _

She glanced back up to Jun Pyo, her eyes in horror as her body cringed with the words. Just as she wished that all could be fine, it wasn't. And that was the thing about the truth; you could run halfway across the world and still not get away from it because the truth was within you. No matter what you used to cover it up, every time in the quietest hours, it slowly creeps into your mind and you can't do anything to prevent it from coming.

..:.

Ga Eul watched Jun Pyo on the sides as he sat in makeup. He was prepping for his interview with Park Shin Ki, the women that won the hottest talk show host of the year for 5 years in a row. Jun Pyo had told Ga Eul of his plans to fulfill task one today. Of course she obligated to this idea, but Jun Pyo once again only said that they had no choice. His mother would literally say what she was going to say, she never held back. Ga Eul wanted to believe in him, she wanted to trust that she was that person that Jun Pyo had described Mrs. Kang to be, but she couldn't see how a mother would ever do that to her son, to kill just to make him do something, that thought was just outrageous. Nevertheless, he had told her to be here for him, and even took the liberty of driving her here, so the least she could do was help him finish these tasks because she was also a part of this now.

"3, 2, 1, and go," called the producer.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for tuning into Korea Gossip Weekly; I'm your host, Park Shin Ki. Today, we have a very handsome guest; he is the heir of Shinhwa Group, Gu-Jun-Pyo."

Ga Eul's eyes fixed onto Jun Pyo as he made he entrance. His strides were small and slow, as if he wasn't in a hurry and giving you all the needed time to look at him. Must be Sunbae, she thought as she smirked.

"Hi Shin Ki," Jun Pyo waved at the camera, sitting an arm's length away from her faking a smile.

Ga Eul could already see the force that he put on himself, and even if the world or just even the nation couldn't see it behind his smile, she could, because she knew, or maybe, there was something else.

"Jun Pyo, welcome to the show once again. Since this is called Korea Gossip Weekly, I'm sorry to advise you that we will not be discussing any business like questions today, but instead, we will talk about your personal life a bit. What can you tell the country about your love life?"

Jun Pyo looked slightly away from the camera for a second, just a little over so that his eyes could meet Ga Eul's. Even sitting in the bright lights, he could see her shimmering eyes. She must be on the verge of crying again, he thought. You must get through this, Gu Jun Pyo, you must get through this. "I'm getting married," he responded.

"Married?" the host said in awe. "So this means that not only are you number one in the F4 group, but as the initiative leader, you will also be the first to get married. Is your future wife, rumored girlfriend, Geum Jan Di?"

He's eyes suddenly felt as if they were heavy, he let them slowly sink, shutting his eyes for a moment, and collecting the rest of the pieces he needed to address. "No," he answered assertively. "She's too much of a hassle. I've got my eyes set on another girl."

"Does this mean that you're breaking up with her?"

He didn't need to think for this answer. He had already practiced it a million times in his head the night before, "It might be."

As the host searched longingly into the staff for some back up, none came. It was the first time on their show that something like this had happened, it was rare for television break-ups period. Without knowing what to do, the producer just ran his index finger in the air.

Shin Ki watched the producer's signal. She knew it was her cue, he was always her savior. "Well, that's all the time that we have for this program, after the break, Jeremy will be discussing the weather forecast, thanks for tuning into this live broadcast, thank you Mr. Gu Jun Pyo, and most of all, thank you all." Shin Ki's expression was priceless as her eyes widen at the near disaster at the broadcast. At least the producer saved her from a near train wreck.

Ga Eul stared at Jun Pyo as he sat motionless on the sofa, his face, even with his eyes shut, didn't look relieved, if you had to compare, it looked like he was worse than before. "I'm sorry," she said as stood next to him.

He gazed up at her, into her red eyes. Although his heart was aching inside, she must have not had an easier time than he did. He really didn't get this girl, why was she always apologizing for something that she never did, sure, she may have been involved in it, but it wasn't her actions that caused pain to others. Why would you apologize? "Ga Eul, it's not your fault," he told her once again. "It's not your fault." As he got up to the rest area, a single tear trickled down his face.

..:.

Jan Di's hands immediately went to her pockets once she watched the live broadcast at the porridge shop. She had watched it until the commercial break before she called. Hoping that things weren't what she was hearing they were, hoping that they weren't what she was thinking of, hoping that someone was playing so kind of trick on her, all she was hoping for was that none of this had been true.

Jun Pyo's cell phone began ringing as he sat in his stool in makeup. _Jan Di, _it read. He didn't answer, he couldn't. He just sat there and let the sounds of his phone ring but after a few times, the sounds stopped.

Ga Eul watched his face in the mirror reflection from a distance. Even from there, she could see his agony, the pain that all this brought him and yet, it only made her feel worse. Jan Di must have called once she saw the live broadcast, or maybe even a member of F4, he wouldn't have looked so devastated if it was his mother calling to congratulate him for his success.

..:.

"Sunbae," Ga Eul called him as she approached. His expression hadn't change as he looked up into her eyes; it was the same as it had been when the make-up artist ran her fingers all over his face, the same as when he sat on the sofa with Park Shin Ki, the same as last night, there was nothing for him to change his expression for. The situation remained the same throughout it all. "I think you should go to the lounge and explain things to her."

He stared into her eyes for a minute, and although she was inexperienced with life of the rich, she somehow had the ability to understand it. He didn't even know when his dislike for her started to fade, maybe that was the reason the other guys had fallen for her. She could relate. She understood.

..:.

Everyone sat in the lounge, expecting Jun Pyo to emerge. As he walked through the door, they stopped whatever they were doing and like a magnet, their eyes all fell onto his presence, but standing slightly behind him was Ga Eul.

The emotion in Jan Di grew and grew and when she saw him walk through the door, she charged towards him, pounding her fist on his chest. How could he do something this cruel to her? Sure, she admits that she has been a little too hung up with her volunteer work at the doctor's office but he still shouldn't have been so mean to play these kinds of jokes on her. Something was wrong, she felt it. As she continued to hit him, he didn't stop her; instead he just stood there like a statue, allowing her to do whatever she pleased. "Hey, what do you want?" she finally asked as she stops.

Jun Pyo knew what he had to do, his eyes fixed on the top of Jan Di's head, there was no way he could look into her eyes; he just wouldn't be able to bear himself. "We're done," he explained.

Jan Di stood there as her body stiffened. She felt as if her heart had been lifted, she just couldn't get his phrase across her head.

Jun Pyo couldn't stand there, not for a second longer because he knew that she would crumble, he turned around and pushed pass Ga Eul as he ran out of the lounge, as the other boys chased after him.

Slowly, the thought processed into Jan Di's mind and she could feel her body shiver, as her knees buckled, she felt her body crumble to the floor. No one was there to catch her, even if there was, she only wanted him. He was her everything and now, with one sentence, no just one phrase, that was all he had to say, all he wanted to say before leaving her there on the ground all alone. It was Ga Eul that rushed to her side, not him.

..:.

"Jun Pyo!" the gang shouted out to him as they rushed up to Jun Pyo. He only wanted to get away from Jan Di, he had no intention of making his friends chase him for miles after miles so he stopped at the street corner.

"Don't ask anything," Jun Pyo said as he raised his hand. "I'm breaking up with her because my mother has forced me into an arranged marriage," his face cringed. He didn't want to go on any further, if only Ga Eul had been there to help explain things but he knew that she was comforting Jan Di, she was better off there. He was going to tell his friends this on his own. "She will do anything to force me to marry her."

"Who is she?" Woo Bin anxiously asked.

"That's not important," Jun Pyo answered. Slowly, he turned his back to the boys and made his way down the street, walking to wherever his feet could bring him. He just needed to be alone now.

As F3 watched their leader walk away from them, they all wanted to once again follow him but they knew better not to.

..:.

"Jan Di, don't cry," Ga Eul soothed. She didn't know what to do, she had never seen someone cry, it had always been the other way around but from her memory, this was what people did to her and all that she could wish for was that it worked for her best friend.

"I just don't understand why he's breaking up with me," Jan Di sniffled.

Ga Eul thought for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "There are some things that we don't understand but Sunbae probably has his reasons. How about I go talk to Sunbae about this?"

Jan Di only nodded in response. Even behind her wailing tears, she was desperate; she just wanted to know his reasons before shutting herself out.

..:.

As Ga Eul opened the door to exit the lounge, Woo Bin, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo had arrived. She bid her goodbyes to them and sprinted down the street. She didn't know where she should go, but instead, she let her instincts lead the way.

Yi Jeong glanced down at Jan Di who was staring at the door. "Where's Ga Eul going?" he asked, pretending not to care.

"She's doing something for me," Jan Di whimpered. She didn't want the others to know, she was known for her stubbornness, she couldn't just let them know that she was distressed about the situation, nonetheless have her best friend fix her problem instead of cowardly facing them herself.

Yi Jeong wondered when Ga Eul started to become the person in the middle of this situation. It was obvious by Jan Di's response that she had sent Ga Eul to talk some sense into Jun Pyo, but since Jun Pyo hated Ga Eul so much, why did she even bother sending her if he wouldn't even listen to her? Could this be a women thing that he couldn't comprehend?

..:.

Ga Eul watched as the light turned yellow, she couldn't waste a single second; it probably won't turn red yet, so she sprinted across. To her right, she could see the bright headlights of a car, and just like that, those lies of your life flashing before your eyes before you die became true. She could see memories of her childhood, her start in Shinhwa, Jun Pyo Sunbae, Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, her first best friend Jan Di, and most of all, the last memories were filled with Yi Jeong. The corners of her lips turned in, and if she was to die right now, she'd only leave with one regret, not being able to have her shot with Yi Jeong. How could she have not seen it before? And that's when you know the most important things to you, the second before you died, you realize that the person that you were longing for appears, but all is too late.

_**A/n:** some things that are too late, are too late. You iwsh you could just turn back the clock for a second but life doesn't work that way. Just be happy about the memories that you've made, ones that will never be forgotten and remain inside of you forever. So over the past few days, I've been mass watching this korean drama like crazy, so if you are interested in a 3 guys and 1 girl like this story, i recommend you watch **You're Beautiful**. Hope you all are still having a lovely summer break. Thanks for reading. _


	30. Task 2

**A/n: the suspense of the accident is finally over**

The car came closer and closer, Ga Eul shut her eyes tight, and taking in her last breath...she waited. The vehicle should have hit her by now, as she peeped open her eyes, she saw the car front halt inches away from her face, and she thought it would come for her, but as she remained still for a second more, she realized that it had stopped. Horror washed over her body and beads of sweat nervously formed. Suddenly breathing again, she felt herself pant. If the driver had hit their brakes a second slower, she would have been died. She would have been gone, but she was still alive now. Her body felt weak as she could hear the beeps of car horn in front of her. She wanted to get up and stop holding up traffic but her body just wouldn't let her. Then as if her mind was read, a person came behind her and placed both their hands on her arms, supporting her from behind and walking her slowly to the bench. As her body sank into the wooden bench, she looked over at the stranger that sat down beside her. "Sunbae," she cried.

"What were you thinking? You...you!" Jun Pyo said in frustration. "Did you know you could have died?" He yelled at her as he pointed his finger out into the zooming traffic.

"Sunbae...," Ga Eul replied as she stared down at her lap in guilt. "I...I was looking for you," she answered. "I just wanted to find you and tell you that I think that Jan Di should know," she responded biting her lip.

He gazed over at her, why was she always thinking about other people? She even risked her life just to find him. How stupid could this girl be? "I think it'll be best if she hears it from the guys."

Ga Eul continued to stare at him. It was obvious that this marriage was eating at him, somehow, seeing him in that state, only made her feel ever more guiltier. She'd rather have him scream and shout everything out at her, but she knew that she wouldn't. There must be a way to get out of this marriage, there was be a way to stop it all from happening. Because her life had flashed before her eyes just minutes before, she knew what she needed, she wanted her shot with Yi Jeong, so she wasn't willing to marry Jun Pyo, she knew what she desired and more importantly, she knew also knew what Jun Pyo desired.

..:.

Ga Eul woke up the next morning to the loud screams of her mother, yelling for her to head downstairs. It had taken her a while to fall asleep last night and it was only after much crying had she fallen to slumber. "Ma, it's only...," Ga Eul took a quick glance at her alarm that rested on her night stand. It read 8: 48 am. "It's only 8:48 Ma."

"Ga Eul, get your lazy butt up now. There's a special broadcast that is coming up and I don't want you to miss it," she squealed. Mrs. Chu tried to contain the eagerness inside of her until her children watched the program. She didn't want to give anything way. Just the mere idea that her lovely daughter was soon to be married off gave her the giggles. She couldn't be more proud of Ga Eul. Not only would she be marrying to the nation's wealthiest heir, but she would also be marrying to one of the best guy's in the country. Someone like Ga Eul who had been the unknown princess of the wealthiest mall owners should be paired up with someone on the same level and with Jun Pyo, they were basically even. "Hurry up Ga Eul," Mrs. Chu cried.

..:.

Ga Eul dragged herself downstairs to where her mother and father were already seated in front of the television.

"Come here," her mother called to her as she patted onto the seat next to her, indicating that Ga Eul should sit there.

"_Welcome back to Breakfast in Korea. Mrs. Kang is our special guest today. How are you?" asked the bearded man. His thick rimmed glasses fell onto the bridge of his nose. He had a crooked smile, or it looked like it was a bit twisted because of his grey beard. _

"_I'm very great today, thank you for asking..."_

"I'm home," Min Ho cried as he entered through the vast doors. The family all turned their heads and gave him a warm smile.

"You're just in time son," Mr. Chu called out, motioning for him to join them by the television.

"_I would just like to use this opportunity to announce that my son Gu Jun Pyo will be getting married." _

"_Married? May we know who the beautiful lady may be?"_

Mrs. Kang looked wickedly at the camera, into the audience, at Ga Eul and Jun Pyo who was also watching the program from his bed at home.

"_Let's just give those two kids some time to develop their relationship first, you'll all know in time," she answered. _

"What was all that about?" Min Ho asked to no one in particular as his father turned off the television.

"Your baby sister here is getting married," his mother shrieked.

Min Ho's eyes widen in shock as they fixed onto his sister's. Ga Eul sat there looking up back at him. He knew his sister all too well, he'd seen that expression in her face before, it was the one she wore when she lost her favorite toy, and the one she had when she was breaking down inside. "Ga Eul is getting married? I leave for a few days and she's getting married?"

"Hey, Min Ho," interrupted his father. "No need to get jealous okay. I know how much you love your sister but someone came asking for her and as people who love her, we have to let her take this chance. You should be happy for her."

"Have you even..." Min Ho defended.

"Honey, we have a lunch meeting with Mrs. Kang soon, we need to leave now," interjected Mrs. Chu.

As Mr. Chu and Mrs. Chu scrambled out the door, they had forgotten that Min Ho hadn't finished his sentence.

"What was all that about?" Min Ho asked once again.

This time though, there was no one there to help Ga Eul answer. She knew that her brother would give her all the time she needed to answer his questions because he just knew her too well. She watched as he took a seat where her mother had just seated a few seconds before. Inhaling a breath, she said, "Ma and Pa have forced me into an arranged marriage."

"Yeah I know; who's the guy?" he asked assertively.

Her eyes blinked slowly. For the past few days, time felt rather unhurried, and if not, it was like the hands on the clock had glue on them or something, everything was so slow, but maybe it was just that everything was piling up on her. How could she have unknowingly gotten herself into this giant roller coaster that wouldn't let her out? "It's...Jun Pyo sunbae," she finally replied as she gulped.

"Gu Jun Pyo?" Min Ho choked. "You mean the heir of Shinhwa, that women's son," he said pointing to the television. "Jan Di's boyfriend?"

Ga Eul looked down at her stomach as a tear trickled down her face. Even after all that crying last night and the one before, she was still am to cry now, in front of her brother.

"Ga Eul, I'm sorry," Min Ho cooed thinking that he made her cry by using such a sharp tone.

"No, brother, you don't have to say sorry. I should be the one saying sorry," Ga Eul replied shaking her head. "Not only am I hurting Jan Di, my first real best friend but I'm also hurting her lover, Jun Pyo sunbae."

"Have you talked to Ma and Pa about this yet?" he asked.

Ga Eul shook her head once more. "Didn't you see them? They're so happy like they're in cloud 9 that they're not even willing to listen to you, nonetheless listen to me."

"How about Jun Pyo? Has he told his mother?"

She nodded. "Mrs. Kang, she is actually the one that arranged the marriage between sunbae and i. she also knew about Jan Di, she's even threatening Jun Pyo if he doesn't do as she says."

Min Ho could only sit there helplessly as he listened to his sister's cries and her stories. If only he didn't leave for his business trip, he could have done something to help out inside of leaving her alone here to face these life changing problems all on her own. "And Jan Di?"

"Jan Di? She's the most innocent in all this; all she knows is that Jun Pyo Sunbae is getting married. She doesn't even know that the person on the other side is me."

"Didn't you tell her?"

"No," Ga Eul said shaking her head. "Sunbae didn't want to. He'd rather that she find out through his friends instead."

Min Ho sat there with no response. As her brother, he knew that for this once, he couldn't lead the way for his sister. This was a situation that concerned her future; he had no obligations to butt into it. He didn't have this right.

..:.

As Jun Pyo reached over for his phone that lay on his desk, he felt something odd. It was a slip of paper. He knew what it was before even opening it.

_Task 2:_

_Take Ga Eul out for dinner. Alone._

He sank back into his pillows letting out a small sigh. This wasn't as bad, but he could only imagine that the path ahead was going to be worse. Now picking up his phone, he dialed her number.

..:.

Jan Di had spent most of her afternoon calling Jun Pyo but still, he wouldn't answer. She knew that his phone was on because the dial tone repeatedly rung and rung. Maybe Ga Eul didn't find him yesterday; maybe he just needed some time. Giving up calling Jun Pyo, Jan Di punched in Ga Eul's number.

"Hello," Ga Eul answered.

"Ga Eul, it's Jan Di."

"Oh, um...Jan Di, are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you busy?"

Ga Eul glanced down on the sparkling crystal watch that she wore on her left wrist. She had to get dressed and meet Jun Pyo for dinner. "I kind of have a meeting in a while."

"Oh...," Jan Di said in disappointment. "Well then, I'll talk to you later then. Bye," she hung up.

The words bye hung at Ga Eul's lip but Jan Di had already hung up before she could get a chance to bid her goodbye. Ga Eul felt bad for leaving Jan Di like that, she knew that her best friend needed her now, but Jun Pyo needed her more because as long as she could help Jun Pyo out, she was secretly helping Jan Di out.

..:.

Jan Di wore a blanket of disappointment over her. The top two people on her contact list had either shut her down or were too busy to deal with her. Of course she had the option of staying closed up in her house for the rest of the evening but the silence only reminded her of how lonely she was. F3 came into her mind but she easily shook them out. They had helped her more than they should have. She couldn't bother them every time she was struggling, for the first time, she wanted to do it on her own.

..:.

Min Ho caught a glimpse of her neon yellow jacket as he wandered down the street. From behind it looked like her, but he had some doubt, unthinkingly, he called her name, "Jan Di," he watched the stranger; stopping in the middle of the streets staring at the back of 'Jan Di' and only hoping that he had the right person.

Jan Di slowed down her steps. She thought she heard the faint sounds of her name; she didn't want to ignore whoever it was, and just to make sure, she spun around and saw him through the crowd of people. "Sunbae," she exclaimed as she was now inches away from him.

Meeting her halfway, Min Ho could see the disappointment on her face even through her smile. He couldn't be for certain whether or not if she was truly happy to see him or not, but maybe it was better this way. "Hi Jan Di," he greeted her.

Jan Di only smiled bigger as she pulled Min Ho in for a hug. It had been too long since they last met. For some reason they just fell apart, could it have been her or was it him or maybe it was the both of them, but either way, they met each other again. More importantly, he had come to her in her darkest days. Maybe its possible to have more than one soul mate in a life time. Ji Hoo Sunbae had certainly been one, but what if Min Ho Sunbae was one too? Should she tell him?

"Jan Di, let's go eat some mango cheesecake," Min Ho suggested. He didn't know how if food would help her at this time, but there was just something instead him that made him blurt that out. He had no intention of getting into his sister's business; all he could see was that Jan Di was hurting; the least he could do was help comfort her. Even if the whole world left her, he would be the one standing by her, silently finding her and letting her know that she wasn't alone.

..:.

Jun Pyo could only start to appreciate Ga Eul from this point because she was very understanding and very willing to have dinner with him on request, he didn't even get to the part where he was going to tell her that it was actually a task, she just assumed that he had wanted to eat dinner with him just so his mother's bodyguards could cut him so slack. "Ga Eul," Jun Pyo called for her attention, her eyes had been fixed on the menu, filled with overwhelming choices of delicious foods.

"Hmmm?" Ga Eul took another second on the menu before looking up at Jun Pyo.

"I'm...," he gazed down at his hands which were placed on his lap. He's already ever apologized, even if it was truly his fault, he would never admit defeat because he had the title, he had the fame, so what if he didn't do it? He had the power to not care for your opinion, but somehow, he had to work up the courage and sincerely say it to this girl. "I'm sorry," he finally let out. It felt odd, the words felt foreign coming out of his own mouth yet he's probably heard it a million times coming from everyone else, it was just, that there was this shift in your chest like something had been lifted from it, like the elephant that sat there before decided to get up and move, why was it this kind of feeling? Does saying two words really mean that much?

"Sunbae, didn't we already apologize to each other a whole lot already? Are we really going to start this all over again?" Ga Eul said as she giggled.

"No, I mean, I finally know the truth behind all this. It was my mother," he explained. "She was the one that heard about your identity through my driver. I should have known that he couldn't keep anything to himself, always having to report back to her. Point is, my mother went to seek your parents and that was how the marriage started." He stopped. He thought about saying those two words again but he didn't have it in him to do it again, it just sounded, so awkward coming out of his mouth, like if he repeated it, it would tie up his tongue.

Ga Eul began shaking her head across the table. She waited until she felt his eyes on her before she preceded "No, I'm at fault here too. Its just that I've been trying to talk my parents out of it but they're not even listening to me, its as if having me marry off is a good thing. Love has suddenly become nothing to them and what they've been telling me my entire life is all a lie. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. You and Jan Di don't deserve this," Ga Eul pushed her chair out. She stood up and gave Jun Pyo a bow, "I'll try harder this time," she promised.

It was now his turn to shake his head. "There's no use, Ga Eul, you don't know my mother. Once she's made her decision she won't change it, she never has, even with my sister's marriage she didn't, and she never will. Hey Ga Eul," he whispered to her. He watched until he got her full attention before moving on. "I'm sorry for bothering you tonight."

She smirked. He of all people should know that he wasn't pestering her, but she didn't say it aloud, instead, she answered, "Its okay Sunbae, I know everything that you've been trying to do is to protect Jan Di."

He nodded in response. She was right about a lot of things, and maybe he should have given her another chance from the start instead of just judging her like that. "Have you...ever felt that way?" he stuttered.

Ga Eul knew what he meant. Has she ever wanted to protect someone so much? She couldn't lie to him because lying just wasn't in her character, why do you think she hadn't been answering her phone in the last few days. She wanted to protect him. So she nodded.

"Do you love someone?" he immediately asked after.

She remained quiet for a minute because she too was unsure. "I...I don't know. What I mean is that I feel comfortable around him, and I feel safe. I think I like him but I don't think he feels the same for me."

"Ga Eul, can I know the person you are referring to?" he requested softly.

Ga Eul looked away, wondering if she should tell him or not. The thing was, she hated to lie, it just really bothered her how people did it and got caught, it made her feel guilty and yet, she also hated secrets. Even though Jun Pyo and her, had just started to get closer to each other through the arranged marriage, she trusted him, "Its Yi Jeong," she said.

He could hear it, the uncertainty in her voice as if she was afraid to tell herself so. "Yi Jeong eh? He's a good man. All of them are great people. Although Yi Jeong and Woo Bin have this rule where they don't ever date, I think that both of these guys have changed because of you Ga Eul. I'm not sure what you and Yi Jeong have right now, but I can remember that ever since he came back, I've yet to receive a phone call to go drinking, and of course, Woo Bin has long changed that habit. Ga Eul, you're one unique girl; coming into our lives and changing us one by one. You've got some exceptional skills, just don't let go of the person you love. The worse thing is life is regret, to have time pass by and to have wished you could have done something differently. Once you miss a chance, you miss it like that and if you're lucky enough, life will give you another try, but it's unpredictable about what happens, so don't let any opportunity slip you by." Jun Pyo wanted her to know that she needed to take every possibility she could, for some reason, he just wanted her to hold onto her beliefs and her love, just like he was holding onto his, he wanted the same for her.

"Sunbae, thank you," Ga Eul smiled. He did something for her, smacked some sense into her innocent head, and after hearing it all from Jun Pyo, she realized that he was right. She had heard from Ji Hoo that Jan Di was Jun Pyo's first love and currently, only love, but even if he practically had as much experience on this topic then her, he made her recognize what she had to do to.

The appreciation on her face was priceless, never had he helped out another girl, excluding Jan Di that is, and somehow, he enjoyed that feeling.

"Sunabe," Ga Eul spoke concerningly. "I think we should tell F4, well F3 what's happening between us two before it becomes a task. I assume it would be better if they hear it from us then your mother or even the media. Are you scared sunbae?"

"I am," he admitted. "And I can tell you are too." Jun Pyo stood up and grabbed Ga Eul's hand; holding it gently in his. "Then let's do this together." And the two began their journey to the lounge, both were equally afraid of what was to come, but they knew that they had each other.

**A/n: so the secret is almost out. dont think i forgot about Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. :D Coming up. ^^ R & R. Thanks. **


	31. Reality

**_Thanks for waiting ever so patiently for my updates, I know i have a lot of stories going on. Here it is. Time to face reality everyone. _**

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, Yi Jeong and even Jan Di sat eagerly in the F4 lounge waiting for Jun Pyo's arrival. Jun Pyo had texted them all to meet him there, only stating that it was urgent, nothing else.

Woo Bin eyed Ji Hoo where the two focused their gaze on Jan Di. She appeared like her usual self but maybe a little quieter, but no one could really help her, even if they tried, they all knew that there was only one man that could fix her problems.

In the corner, Yi Jeong pulled his cell phone out, checking if there was a message or perhaps even a miss call but there was nothing. _'What could be happening to Ga Eul?'_ he wondered. She was probably busy, that's what he thought or the excuse he told himself for the past few days. _'One more day of waiting couldn't hurt.'_

..:.

Ga Eul sat in the car quietly, still trying to catch her breath as Jun Pyo grasped onto her hand. He had momentarily released her hand as they got into his car but she soon found them being held again. It wasn't like it was the first time someone had held her hand, but there was just something odd about the vibe that they were both giving, that actually made the hand holding something that an outsider wouldn't understand. Ga Eul knew clearly that Jun Pyo loved Jan Di and Jun Pyo knew exactly who Ga Eul thinks she loves; one thing that was sure though was that they didn't have feelings for each other but for this moment and probably several more afterwards, each other was the only ones they had.

"Ga Eul, you ready to do this?" Jun Pyo asked as his voice cracked.

Ga Eul felt a lump in her throat but forced it down with a gulp. She needed to do this, she needed the others to know before she watched Jan Di and him suffer, and more importantly she didn't want herself to suffer either. "Yes," Ga Eul reassured him.

Jun Pyo looked over to her and gave a weak smile. He knew he wanted to do this the minute he grabbed her hands. He had to do this, not just for him but for Jan Di. No matter what does down inside, he knew that Ga Eul would have his back, even if Jan Di gave him a spinning back kick, he would gladly accept it because he knew that he deserved that for a matter of fact.

..:.

The lounge immediately grew silent with the sound of a click, it was the door. Their heads shifted quickly towards it, not daring to blink as if one little motion would cause the host to back away.

On the other side of the door, Jun Pyo clutched tightly onto the door handle as he gave Ga Eul one more affirmative squeeze. This was it, it was now or never.

With one gentle push, he emerged into the room and realized that everyone was prepared for his arrive. They waited in silence, not squeaking a word, waiting for him to start first. Pulling Ga Eul through with his arm, he said all that there needed to be said.

They all fixed their eyes on the intwind fingers of the pair. Each of them gaped as Ga Eul looked at the ground timidly. Her cheeks grew into multiple shades of red. It wasn't like she was embarrassed, no, certainly it wasn't that, but standing there in the entrance holding onto Jun Pyo's hand made her feel like a culprint, a criminal even. She wished she could just hide in the corner and cry when she finally got the courage to look up at everyone. Her gaze fell onto Jan Di's frist: the words heartbroken written across her face. Ga Eul could understand her, she and Jun Pyo had just walked in like that, hand in hand, no hints, no clue, Jan Di was indeed surprised. Ga Eul's hands started to tremble in fear. She couldn't watch anymore of their faces, just Jan Di's alone pained her, nonetheless how Yi Jeong would have felt.

..:.

Yi Jeong never let his eyes leave Jun Pyo since his entrance, but he had to take in a breath when he saw Ga Eul standing beside him. It was like something hit him in the gut when he gazed at their hands, and for moments, he forgot to breath. He didn't realize that this was another first that Ga Eul was helping him achieve: the person you love walks in hand-in-hand with your best friend. It was just as if an elephant was sitting on your chest and you tried ever so hard to catch every breath you could but would always end up short.

..:.

"So...," Jun Pyo started, trying to break off the silence. "I'm marrying Ga Eul," he finished as if it wasn't obvious enough.

Jan Di quickly stood up and ran out the door. She didn't know where she could go but anywhere but here was fine. She dug her phone out of her pockets, searching through her contacts for a companion. Min Ho's name appeared and unthinkingly, she hit dial.

"Min Ho Sunbae," she cried. "Are you busy?"

"Ah...," Min Ho stuttered. He waved off his staff, indicating that the meeting was over. Jan Di was someone important to him, even if she didn't know it. "I'm not busy Jan Di, are you crying?" He asked making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Uh...," Jan Di sniffled. "Could you meet me by the uh...light where the lounge is?"

"Yeah, Jan Di, I'm on my way. Don't move."

Min Ho attempted not to speed through the traffic but he couldn't help it. Jan Di was crying for Christ sake. She was crying. Geum Jan Di was crying, sure he would kind of expect Ga Eul to do so, but it wasn't Ga Eul, it was strong-willed Jan Di.

"Jan Di, you okay?" Min Ho instantly said as he jumped out of the car.

Jan Di looked up at Min Ho with her blurry red eyes. Even though some thought it was impossible, she actually teared up before his arrival. She couldn't help it, even the strongest sometimes fall down too. There are those times where you can see their vulnerable sides. "My boyfriend is marrying my best friend," she choked, in an attempt to say it all in one piece.

Min Ho stood in his place in front of Jan Di unable to speak a word. Jan Di looked up at Min Ho's expression to watch for the awe in his face but there was nothing, instead it seemed like he had eased down, like it was no big deal. Why was everyone like this?

"Jan Di," Min Ho calling to her. "I...I kind of already know that my sister is going to marry Jun Pyo. I came home this morning and I heard the news from my parents. I tried to talk to them but they wouldn't listen to me and I didn't tell you because it was not my business to tell you," he truthfully said.

Without speaking another word, Jan Di took a step forward and embraced Min Ho. All she wanted right now was to have someone's shoulder to cry on, the rest, it could wait.

..:.

Back in the lounge, Jun Pyo and Ga Eul still stood there hand-in-hand as they witnessed Jan Di run out. All through Woo Bin's, Yi Jeong's, and Ji Hoo's mind was that they were a tad surprised that the other girl was Ga Eul. They knew best seeing as how they've already watched some of the rich friends marry off. This was the life of the upper class; your family's made the decision for you, not you. It was never the way you wanted things.

As the fact that Jan Di had just ran out the door processed in Jun Pyo's head, he rushed out the back door and onto the rooftop.

Ga Eul stood there all alone now as the boys kept their eyes on her. There wasn't much she could do, but the least she could give was to help clear things up. "So, a few says back, I got a call from my parents telling them to meet them at this hotel. So I went there, and a few minutes later Jun Pyo Sunbae walked in and our parents announced that we were going to get married to each other. Right before we came here, Jun Pyo told me that it was his mother who had arranged the marriage with my parents," she explained.

The rest of them still stood there motionless. "I think Jun Pyo needs you guys the most," she hinted. As if her words finally struck something inside, they all raced up to the door and thumped on the stairs as they chased after their best friend, hoping to help with whatever they could.

Ga Eul felt a bit more relieved now that everyone left the room, it was harder than she expected, it was probably the same for Jun Pyo too. As she finally manages to look up, she comes eye to eye with the person she doesn't want to look at the most. "I'm sorry Sunbae," she said as her gaze fell back onto her shoes. "I should have told you earlier, I know it's my fault."

Yi Jeong reached out his hands that he had kept in his pockets and pulled her into him. He just stood there for a minute holding onto her, taking in the sweet scent of strawberry that hung onto her hair, trying to ease his heart rate as it raced. He hoped that she didn't notice it as her head laid on his chest. "Ga Eul," he called. "Is this what you want?" he asked with all the power inside of him. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping that tears wouldn't fall out. He couldn't let her know this way but he needed to know her answer.

Ga Eul faintly whispered a "No," not moving her head away from his body. It felt comforting to be near him, as if she had always been longing for his embrace. She could feel her heart beat with his, the corners of her lips raised. Ga Eul captured the moment before pulling away. He still kept his hand in her curls, it didn't bother her, but she had to tell him. "I don't think Jun Pyo Sunbae would want this either. For now, the both of us will just try to live our lives to meet our parent's wishes and try to protect the ones we love. We didn't intend to hurt Jan Di like that, we didn't realize that she was going to also be here."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong said as he tilted her chin. A spotlight had shone where her face was and at that angle, he could see the softness in her delicate face, more importantly, he saw the shimmering waters in her fragile eyes. "Can you promise me one thing?"

Ga Eul waited as she looked over to him, she knew that often when he paused, it was him collecting his thoughts, she knew better than to not interrupt.

"Promise me that you'll marry the man you love," he finally finished.

Ga Eul stared over her shoulder, at the blank space in the wall, not able to reply to him because it was practically impossible, but then, she thought back to the first time she met his mom, and she understood where he came from. "I promise," she agreed. "Because I want to be happy with the person I marry, more importantly, I want to love him too."

Yi Jeong smiled as he saw her face lit up.

"Sunbae, would you like to spend tomorrow with me?" she asked shyly. "But that's unless you're still mad at the girl whose been putting you off for so many days...,"

"I would be honored to Ga Eul." _'It's a date then,'_ he thought.

'_Sunbae, it's a date,'_ Ga Eul thought.

_**Thanks for reading everyone. Thanks for all the reviews too. I'm going to start posting my review comments on these stories starting next chapter so don't miss out on this opportunity of having your name up :D. I'm going to be juggling a few stories so I'll try my best to upload as soon as I can. Thanks again. **_


	32. Unofficial Date

_Thanks for all the patience you all have given me. This chapter is really short just because due to things that are going on in my life right now. I'll probably be back with another chapter in about a week or so, so bare with me, and here is the next chapter as i long promised. _

Yi Jeong rolled and twisted in bed. There was no way he could fall asleep, not because he was used to staying up; that ship had no sailed since Ga Eul came into his life and he had stopped his partying ways. But honestly, how can you sleep when the girl you've been thinking about and have been longing for asks you on a date? How could you even shut your eyes with all those thoughts running through your head? Okay, it wasn't like she had officially said that it was a date but it was implied right? Or that was what the stack of books next to his lamp told him. Although he may hold the Casanova title, he's still a beginner in this thing called love. He couldn't help out smile as he laid back on his bed. If he had his way, tomorrow would already be here. He couldn't wait another minute to hear from her so he rolled over on his side and grabbed his cell phone that rest on his pillow.

_What are our plans tomorrow?_ He texted.

..:.

Ga Eul couldn't help but grin as she read his text. There was just something about him that made her giggly. It was amusing to know that he was thinking about her even at these hours and the thought of him being fidgety in his bed and not being able to sleep was even more entertaining.

_You'll see Sunbae. Just be here on time. I'm honored that the Casanova is thinking about me at this hour._ She replied.

..:.

On the other side Yi Jeong's cheeks grew red as if he had been found out. It wasn't like Ga Eul was actually in front of him but if she really was; he would probably blush even more. He wasn't going to admit to her the fact that she was right but she was and if only she knew that he thought about her every hour of everyday.

..:.

Yi Jeong woke up the next morning after his short nap. He couldn't recall when he fell asleep but was just glad that he didn't oversleep. He got himself groomed and picked up the brand new clothes that he had his butler send over late last night. He was ready for this. Today was going to be a fantastic day.

..:.

He arrived at Ga Eul's house half an hour earlier and sat anxiously in his car, checking his watch over and over again. He couldn't really tell if Ga Eul was able to see his car or not since a fence, a brick wall and couple of meters separated them. He grabbed out his cell phone from his pocket and tapped impatiently on it. He didn't want to text her and tell him that he was here. They both knew that the other were punctual people so was it necessary for him to text her of his presence? It was only half an hour, '_You can wait_,' he told himself.

..:.

Ga Eul found herself at ease when she finally saw an orange colored car park outside her gate on the opposite side of the street. Just looking at the front of the hood, she could tell that that was Yi Jeong's car. She couldn't decide if she should go out and meet him or let him wait a while, but surely, she didn't want to waste this day, this one date with him, she couldn't waste a single minute. So, having changed 3 hours ago, she sprinted to her happiness.

..:.

Yi Jeong had closed his eyes momentarily but awoken by the subtle knocking on his window. As he slowed open them to the glimmering beams of light, he saw the adorable face he'd been waiting for. He couldn't help but smile to her presence. He had waited too long to see her.

"Good morning," he exclaimed as he opened the door of his car.

Ga Eul couldn't help but smile. She could tell that he was the same as her; both not having enough sleep, but yet he tried to hide it through his cheery voice. It was weird and funny at the same time to see Casanova So Yi Jeong trying to catch some sleep during broad daylight. "Good morning to you too Yi Jeong Sunbae," Ga Eul replied.

"So,...where are we going today?" He asked curiously.

"I've got a place in mind," she responded slyly.

..:.

After lefts and rights and multiple of other turns, Yi Jeong had finally arrived to the place of Ga Eul's request. His eyebrow rose as he stopped his car in the familiar street, his face filling with wonderment.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"Because this place is where happy memories of you lie," she answered. Not wanting him to think for more than another second, Ga Eul took a couple paces forward and waited for him to follow.

..:.

_**Your Review Replies From Last Chapter:**_

**Elizabeth Lemmont:** Well, although these two have yet to express their love for each other, we all know how they both feel. Just going to have to wait for one of them to step it up...I wonder who it should be? Haha. And I agree with you, everyone has to fight for their love to some extent. It's not really life it everything goes so smoothly and no, there is no way Yi Jeong is going to stand back and watch everything happen. Thanks for the review once again. I can always count on you for the reviews. Thanks a lot.

**Azngurlz093: **Haha. Sorry about that. I should update on LU soon...although I kind of prefer this website more since I have different stories. Ga Eul and Jun Pyo's marriage is just about to begin, but there's no question that the only reason the pair is agreeing to this is because they're trying to protect the ones they love. Yi Jeong telling Ga Eul to marry someone that she loves is not really a promise that they'll marry each other but it's her promise to him that she can be happy with the man she picks. In a way, Yi Jeong wants the best for Ga Eul whether that person is him, that's a different story. Yeah, I think I would have felt the same as Yi Jeong. The girl you've liked for so long walks in hand-in-hand with one of your best friend...I've finished Destined For Each Other too. So the next chapter is going to be up today too. Thanks for the review by the way. Thanks for your support on LU and here now.

**Because..you: **Thanks, yeah, Min Ho likes Jan Di. ...Min Ho from Shinee? No? Hahaha. I don't listen to Shinee...but the name Min Ho was randomly made up by me...hahaha. I didn't even know that such name exists haha. Yeah, even the strongest people like Geum Jan Di has her weak moments, this was one of them. Thanks for all the reviews.

**LiYunKana:** You and I both feel the same, we feel bad for the pair but what can we really do? At least they can have a date together haha. Thanks for reviewing

..:.

_Thanks for reading everyone. And thanks to all that waited so patiently. As I already mentioned, I'll bring back a longer chapter in about a week or so. In the meantime, see you all. Keep in touch. _


	33. The Rest of Our Lives

_**A/n:**_ Hi everyone, haha. Haven't uploaded a chapter in so long; I got a review on this story the other day so I decided that I was going to upload another chapter...this story seems to be very dragged out now that I think about it but nonetheless here is another chapter for those of you who have waited ever so long. Thanks for all the messages and the reviews. And sorry about the broken promise I made about bringing you guys the next chapter in a week's time, I know I'm well behind with that. Sorry once again, but hope this chapter will make up for your cravings.

..:.

Yi Jeong stood nervously in front of the door. This place wasn't what he had in mind of a date...it was more of the place that brought forth a whole ton of pain and horror. As much as he was part of the fearless rebel group of F4, it didn't mean that they were THAT unafraid. Each one of them was afraid of their own little thing and his, would be this haunted destination.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul called to him as she laid her warm fingers on his arm. "I know this place isn't where you would like me to go because you're so ashamed but I've already been here before and this was kind of the place where I got to see the soft sides of you. I kind of liked that you know. Although I'm not saying that I don't like the tough side of you, it's nice once in a while to see your weak sides." Ga Eul reached out her other hand, offering it for Yi Jeong and immediately, he took it without hesitation.

..:.

Ga Eul inhaled the familiarity of the place. It didn't seem to change one bit. "Is she not home?" Ga Eul asked, her eyes scanning the place.

"She's not, she's at the doctor's," Yi Jeong answered as he placed his hand unknowingly on Ga Eul's shoulders.

Ga Eul's cheek immediately grew beet red as her body stiffened. She slowly turned her head to the right, where Yi Jeong had placed his arm. The sudden stillness in the house caused Yi Jeong to worry as he looked at Ga Eul and realized that she was staring at her shoulder...where his hand laid gently.

"I'm sorry...," Yi Jeong stuttered as he pulled his hand away.

Ga Eul smiled. It was amusing, to catch Yi Jeong like that; shying away from her as he made his mistakes. Ga Eul reached her hand out and weaved her fingers through Yi Jeong's hand that was placed on her shoulder as she pulled him with her.

Yi Jeong halted at once. "Ga...Ga Eul, what are you doing?" He asked nervously staring at their entwined hands.

"Yah, we're on a date, remember? This is how couples act," she said letting out a giggle as she made her way to the kitchen.

'_How couples act huh?'_ He could definitely get used to that fact. Ga Eul's delicate, smooth hands held gently within his. He would never let go.

..:.

"So, what are you cooking?" Yi Jeong asked holding Ga Eul by her waist, pressing his body as close as possible to her back.

"Eggs," she laughed. "Or ...maybe burnt food if you keep holding onto me so tightly."

"Oh well, who says we're a couple. I promise to eat it all for you even if it's burnt," He replied inhaling the fresh strawberry scent in Ga Eul's hair.

"Yah, Sunbae, you are such a flirt. Are you sure you don't party anymore?"

"Yah, when your boyfriend compliments you, are you suppose to call him a flirt? He's just telling you the truth and for your information, I haven't party since..." Yi Jeong didn't want to continue. He couldn't; he couldn't remind Ga Eul of the treacherous past that she had.

Ga Eul knew what Yi Jeong was thinking, she had been with him practically everyday since she could remember. "Yi Jeong...," Ga Eul started feeling a tad guilty that she was the one that brought forth the topic in the first place. "It's okay. What happened; happened. It's okay because if it didn't happen, I wouldn't realize that you cared. So thank you for being there for me all this time." She dropped the spatula into the pan and maneuvered herself around so that she could embrace him with her all. "Thank you Sunbae."

He allowed himself to melt into her for just a few seconds before pulling away from her. He knew that seconds more would be all it took to cause him to make a wrong move. It was so tempting, with her face right in front of him, how could he hold himself back?

"Sunbae, what's wrong," she asked as he broke them apart. She angled her head to stare up into his eyes, but as her eyes passed his neck, they also passed the tempting lips of a F4 she wanted to have a taste of.

"What's burning?" Yi Jeong alerted; breaking his lock on Ga Eul's lips.

Ga Eul turned around swiftly to see the simplistic dish of scrambled eggs now burnt. "Oh my goodness!" Her hands moved quickly to turn off the stove top but of course, it couldn't undo what had just happened. Like burnt scrambled eggs, maybe some things are meant to happen when you're happy; they scar you in a way that can't be undone. "Sunbae," Ga Eul pouted as she turned back to him; analyzing the expression on his face. "Please don't eat this. I didn't do it on purpose."

Yi Jeong gave a soft chuckle. He knew that she didn't mean to and what could he say, perhaps he would have let the house burn if that meant he could hold her waist for a few more seconds, perhaps he would have but life just didn't work that way. "I won't; don't worry. How about we just eat jam and toast?"

..:.

"So, my lovely Ga Eul," Yi Jeong addressed her as he helped her with her coat. "What are we going to do next?"

Ga Eul twirled a strand her soft brown curls as she puckered her lips to say: "Pottery of course."

..:.

Yi Jeong wore the largest grin Ga Eul had seen on his face for the longest time. There was no denying that he was enjoying this day as much as she was. Their arms flailed in midair and his fingers curled around hers while the pair stomped on sand. Yi Jeong was a little self conscious at first about it...he had never made pottery with anyone before, nonetheless, the girl of his dreams. But as the time passed away, he felt more and more attached to her, like the ways some of his routines had become attached to him. As he listened to her gentle giggles, he could only think about her mesmerizing traits and he now understood how she had slowly won her way to his heart just like she had to Woo Bin's and Ji Hoo's.

"Sunbae, is there something on my face?" Ga Eul asked, breaking Yi Jeong's thoughts.

Yi Jeong blinked once and then once more, to reassure himself that this was truly reality. "No, I'm just trying to capture this moment in my head," he answered as he pulled Ga Eul in towards him, releasing her left hand and sliding his hand down to her waist.

Ga Eul's heart rate increased immensely. _'Just do it, just do it.' _It was hard, even for Ga Eul to resist. Maybe everyone else had been right about F4; that these guys are really enticing. She tilted her head up; only to see Yi Jeong staring right back at her. His neck craned down slowly and as if all their strong will was lost, their lips found one other.

..:.

It was hard to say who made the kiss happen but it just did. The two of them was sure of that fact and this time; none of them were drunk, no. They were both in the most conscious state they had ever been.

As their lips met; it certainly didn't end there. Unknowingly, Ga Eul realized she wanted this moment with Yi Jeong so badly and as for Yi Jeong, he silently promised that he would not lay his lips on any other person but Ga Eul's. The gentle peck lasted for a couple of seconds, before the adrenaline in the two started kicking in.

Yi Jeong picked Ga Eul up off her feet. Not worrying about the clumps of clay he was leaving on his clean wooden floors as he carried her over to the couch. But even as he almost collided with the million dollars vase that sat on the table; his eyes never opened nor did his mouth ever leave hers.

..:.

Ga Eul kissed Yi Jeong with all the strength in her body. Pushing away the thoughts of why she didn't do it before; regretting all those times they met and how she never thought this day would come. She was sure now, of the events that were to soon follow, but she didn't stop it at there. She was ready now, truly prepared to give her self up because she knew that she would not choose any one else.

She was obviously no expert at this; the way Yi Jeong had been but nonetheless, her soft fingers starting undoing the plastic buttons on Yi Jeong's shirt.

The hairs in Yi Jeong's body shot up as Ga Eul ran her fingers over his chest then to his neck then back down to his abs. maybe it was the powers that Ga Eul possessed, but every touch, every kiss that she made was like a drug; he fell in love with it and he only wanted more. Unthinkingly, his hands made their way to the hem of Ga Eul's shirt. He slipped his fingers under; feeling the softness of her stomach as he slowly pushed it up her body. They were forced to pull apart when Yi Jeong tugged her shirt over her head, throwing it onto the floor. "Ga Eul, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong shouted suddenly, halting their movements.

"What?" She answered in confusion.

"What are we doing?" He asked. It was as if the question was directed to himself.

"Sunbae, I'm ready," Ga Eul answered with certainty as she pulled Yi Jeong's neck back down.

Yi Jeong immediately shot back up. "No, no, no. We're not doing this."

Ga Eul could only blink at him. She sat up on her elbows and questioned: "Why not Sunbae?"

Yi Jeong looked away as he was sure that sadness had taken over the atmosphere. "This is all pretend Ga Eul. Don't forget about that. You said we were going to date for one day, what happens to us in the morning?" He had to ask her, he only knew it all too well. He didn't want her to become just another one of those girls that he fooled around with, no. He didn't want that at all. If anything, he would rather hold himself back, so that he wouldn't lose her right now.

Ga Eul continued to stare at him. She thought the answer was obvious to the both of them; clearly it was not. "Sunbae, I know what I'm doing and like I told you; I'm ready for it. I'm ready for us. When we wake up, I'll still be me and you'll still be you, but there is also be an 'us'. I want you Sunbae."

Yi Jeong simply turned his head to fix his eyes on Ga Eul once more. "We can never be together."

"What? Why not?" She continued as she now sat straight up; leaving minimal distance between Yi Jeong's face and hers.

He let out a small chuckle as he rolled his eyes. How can she forget such simple things already when the facts had practically drilled their way into his mind? He wasn't convinced that Ga Eul was playing dumb nor that the facts exist in her mind, so he let out his final words before pulling himself back together; to reality; to the place where he would not end up with a happy ending nor would he get the girl. "Because...because you're getting married."

_**A/n:**_ To all those new comers or old readers that have now finished reading this chapter. Thanks for all your support but I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to come out. The past few months have been really hardcore for me and I think that won't stop until the day I graduate so thanks for all the comments and I'll try to get back here soon.

_**Review Replies from Last Chapter:**_

_Azngurlz093:_ It's been practically 8 months since you reviewed the last chapter. Haha. That's a really long time, no joke. So I'm sorry I left you in the rain for so long. Well, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul obviously had their date of course. And thanks for having faith in me.

Candy: Well thanks for the criticism but I guess along with many others, I'm just another author that fell in love with the pair. I guess them having as secondary characters in the drama really allows us to explore our imaginations.

_Missdracomalfoyxoxo_: Sorry for taking ever so long to update. I didn't actually realize the pressure of someone being in 12th grade would feel until this point. That is probably the main reason it has taken me so long to write this chapter. I'm actually a Ji Hoo x Jan Di fan too, but Ga Eul is no longer with Ji Hoo so I hope that doesn't kill your pairing too much. Thanks for the review; I didn't forget about replying to you :)

_Lamz325:_ I'm not going to lie. I laughed when I read your review. I think my idea for my story just hit me after I watched the show. I mean, why can't Ga Eul be this awesome girl that everyone loves right? And I agree with you, if I was as rich as Ga Eul, I think I'd be spoiled and own the best of the best. I guess this is just something I wanted her to have since I didn't want to ruin her innocent and naïve image. So was this reply considered soon for you? Hahaha. Yeah, no, it wasn't. I apologize for that but I just don't have enough time to put all my thoughts together into words and then transform that into a good story. I'll be back in a while though...not exactly sure how long that'll be so yeah...keep in touch.


	34. What About Us?

_**A/N**_: Here's the official chapter update now...sigh...i know i took real long...thanks for still hanging around.

For those who are now lost with the story, **here's a little summary:** Ga Eul and Jun Pyo have been thrown into an arranged marriage by their parents (mostly Jun Pyo's mother) and they recently broke the news to their friends (F4 and Jan Di) which left Jan Di in a lot of hurt. She decided to run to Min Ho at that time. Meanwhile, Ga Eul is trying her best to enjoy her time with Yi Jeong and in the last chapter they almost, let's say, got together but the thought of Ga Eul marrying Jun Pyo never left his mind so yeah...he cut their time short.

..:.

Ga Eul couldn't say she didn't leave Yi Jeong's house in disappointment. She really wanted it. She really wanted him. All of him; but of course she was blinded by love. She was too in love with Yi Jeong that the thoughts of marrying Jun Pyo had surpassed her. Even though, Yi Jeong probably had wanted her more than she had wanted him, he knew what reality was. For the first time, she had been consumed with fantasy while he lived for the future.

Yi Jeong stared at the road ahead of him as he tried to watch Ga Eul from his peripheral vision. He was disappointed in himself for screwing up their moment. Why did he have to ruin it by bringing up the whole marriage thing? He didn't want to think about it; he didn't know what came across him during that time but the thoughts of her not being fully him just scared him. It was as if he was going to sleep with a married woman. He'd done it before; he was certain there had been a few. "Ga Eul," he called her name to break the inevitable silence.

Ga Eul heard him call her name as she stared out into the busy streets. People were everywhere; going off to whatever they were doing, with the future unknown. If someone had came into her life and asked her what she wanted to do next week or even the week after that, she might've been able to give a few answers based on her current desires and cravings but if they had asked her what she'll be like in a month, whether or not she'll change, that would be the questions she wouldn't be able to answer. She knew for certain that she loved Yi Jeong though; truly loved him. It was not something impulsive. She wanted him there with her for the rest of her life, whatever that may be. She finally shifted her gaze over to him; responding to his call.

Yi Jeong waited, until he knew she was staring at him. "I'm sorry about before," he began.

Ga Eul's left hand immediately went out to grab his right, gripping Yi Jeong so suddenly that it stopped him for speaking. "No," she said as she shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. You shouldn't apologize. I should be the one doing so," she looked down into her lap with guilt as her hold loosened on Yi Jeong. "I'll make it right, I'll make it right," she promised.

Even though Yi Jeong didn't know what Ga Eul's words meant, he took them to heart because he wanted himself to believe it, that everything between Ga Eul and him would eventually turn out okay and that they could reflect back onto this as that tiny bump in the road instead of a dreadful past. He wanted himself to believe it so much that it hurt a bit because he was truly afraid that it would be too true to be real.

..:.

Ga Eul waited patiently for Yi Jeong's car to stop as they arrived in the familiar neighborhood; sitting there just waiting for it to halt made life so agonizing. The future seemed so uncertain so a second, as if all the words that she had previously spoke were a dream that would never come true. She didn't even know whether or not she should invite Yi Jeong inside her house for dinner as they turned the last corner. She didn't even know how their next conversation would start because frankly, this one had left her in a daze.

Yi Jeong immediately cut the gas to his car as he stopped in front of Ga Eul's front steps. He'd observed her for so long now that he was aware that she was afraid so he couldn't be the one questioning their future, if he wanted to be the strong one to hold her up. His arm went out to pat hers, which lied stiffly on her knee, "I'll come in for a while," he stated. He didn't need to wait for Ga Eul's consent to know that she would oblige so he opened his side of the door and went around the front of the car to open hers.

She didn't hesitate to take his hand when he held it out for her as her side of the car door swung open. It was so easy for her to simply slip her fingers into his; she felt like she could overcome anything with him there because his mere presence made her that much stronger.

..:.

The second the pair entered through the big doors of the Chu house, or as the public would address; the Chu mansion, they took a shock as a handsomely figure stood before them with a cup of noodles in his hands.

They waited as he stared at them, not individually but the one spot that linked them together; their hands.

Ga Eul drew an invisible line from their line of vision and traced it down to the hold between her and Yi Jeong. Instinctively she knew to pull away but she couldn't do so in time before the voice interrupted.

"Yah! What is this?" He pointed at the area where there was now empty space. "I saw that already," he said sternly as his eyes trailed to Yi Jeong.

Ga Eul struggled to find the words to tell her brother. Yi Jeong was actually the first guy that she had actually brought home and she had planned on doing it secretly but somehow got caught by her brother. "uh...Min Ho...," she stuttered.

Min Ho turned to Ga Eul as he patiently waited for her to string the right words. He knew the truth, even a while back when he found out news from the pilot about a F4 member accompanying Ga Eul on the family jet back to Korea but still, he didn't think there was a way that Ga Eul would come to like Yi Jeong, the thoughts of them getting together did linger through his mind but he never wanted to openly admit it nonetheless have it come true.

"I...um...I should have told you first," she finally said, coming clean. "I don't want to marry Jun Pyo Sunbae; I want to be with Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong tilted his head down; trying to take in the true sincerity of what Ga Eul had just said. It was one of the most beautiful things he's ever heard and he let out a small smile, knowing that she was unafraid to openly admit her feelings for him; he could only wonder if he would do the same in front of his friends...

Min Ho only let out a grin; he was really proud to say that Ga Eul was his sister. She was so daring and expressive and she certainly stood her ground. "I know," he finally admitted. "I assume you guys haven't had dinner yet, so let's talk over dinner."

Ga Eul glanced away for a second to hide the smile on her face. "I'll make us something better," she said to her brother; eyeing for him to toss the instant noodles.

..:.

Yi Jeong watched the Chu siblings in much admiration as they began to do the catching up he didn't realize that they needed. He didn't think that these two were separated for THAT long that they needed this time together but surprisingly, a lot had been going on.

The house suddenly silenced as Ga Eul stopped in the middle of her sentence. "I know what to do," she finally said. She was too caught up with herself and formulating a plan in her head to realize that Yi Jeong and Min Ho had exchanged lost glances.

..:.

_**A/N:**_ So, why did she make such a short update since readers have been waiting forever? Well, next chapter is going to be the last so, save the best for last right? Good news is, I'm going to write the next chapter right NOW!

..:.

**Reviews from Last Chapter:**

_**Elizabeth Lemmont:**_Just wanted to tell you that I always love your reviews and yeah, sorry for the uber short chapters but I'll extend the last chapter. Thanks for sticking around. Haven't heard from you in so long.

_**azngurlz093: **_I think you forgetting the story is my fault...well, i KNOW it's my fault so i don't blame you for just reading the chapter update and having no clue what's going on...but i hope you read the A/N before you read this chapter because I filled you back in.

_**AG20**_: Firstly I would like to thank you for your review because it was your review that actually caused me to come back and finished this chapter that i've been putting off for way too long. I think you'll like the way the story plays out, so all i have to say is, CONTINUE reading :)

_**lamz325**_: I'm back YAY! Haha...this one ends with a cliff hanger too but hey, i've got to keep people to come back to want more right? Hahaha. Next chapter is in progress right now so i hope i can get it posted as soon as possible.


	35. The End

**A/n:** This is the last chapter. For those of you who have forgot, Ga Eul and Jun Pyo are about to get married...

* * *

Never had Ga Eul imagined herself in a wedding dress, never, not once. Even as a little girl, she had thought that she would be a princess with all sorts of gowns but never did she envision herself in a heavy white wedding dress, it just simply skipped her mind. The hairs in her body rose higher and higher as she listened to each second of the clock tick on the wall behind her. The world around her was hectic with girls flowing in and out of the room gathering supplies and equipment together for the ceremony. She knew without hesitation that Jun Pyo was also sitting in another room with the same amount of desire to get this day over with. She had expected him to flee the country; honestly, she had thought of a million possible escape plans for him but he left her baffled by staying put in his office and even now, attending this gruesome wedding was so out of his character. Maybe that was why Jun Pyo and her had never really clicked, she just couldn't understand him nor did his presence ever made her heart skip a beat unlike the way Yi Jeong had made her feel. This day just needed to come to an end and whatever happens tomorrow will happen….. whatever that was.

Yi Jeong turned off his alarm the second it rang. He couldn't sleep in; especially not today. No matter how much he had wished for it not to come, today was the day and there was absolutely no way out. His heart hurt so much for the past week. Right after the night that Min Ho found out about the relationship Ga Eul was having with him, Ga Eul had stopped contacting him. All of his calls went to voicemail; even when she did pick up, she would announce that she was busy with whatever wedding task and hung up on him before he even got the chance to utter any words. His heart yearned for hers each night and today, with the sun shining blindly in his eyes, his once locked up heart was going to turn rock hard again; this he knew for sure.

Woo Bin flashed his biggest smile as he got out of his car just because a photographer was there; if not for him, there was no way he could smile in this situation. It just wasn't happening. True, he had dated Ga Eul for a while and seeing Jun Pyo marry her wasn't going to be the best sight but it was more of the fact that he could clearly see lovers right in front of his eyes yet, they couldn't be together…..the sad memories of Romeo and Juliet.

Yi Jeong had to drag himself into the chapel with a false smile on his face as he found his place beside Ji Hoo, who had taken a seat next to Woo Bin in the second aisle right behind Mrs. Kang. 'Just shoot me now,' he begged silently. As his body tensed at the thoughts of the wedding, he felt a hand squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Relax," Ji Hoo soothed. "You'll be fine."

Fine? When the girl that he loved was about the marry one of his childhood best friends, fine was definitely an understatement.

.:.

Jan Di's body began to tremble. She couldn't do it, there was just no way she could get herself into the chapel and sit through all of it. She just couldn't. Just when she thought she was about to crumble down, a pair of steady arms gripped her elbows. "Min Ho," Jan Di whispered.

"You can do this," Min Ho reassured her as he held her up. "Because love is a fighter."

She didn't ask him what his words meant. How could her brain function properly when her heart was taking such a big hit? Her mind was so out of it that she didn't even realize that Min Ho had brought her to sit in-between Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong.

"I'll leave her in your hands," Min Ho said before disappearing to the other side of the room, finding his seat amongst the other Chu members.

.:.

Sitting nervously inside the room, Ga Eul could hear the sounds of the organ. Had Jun Pyo already left? Is everyone here? Did she have the strength to pull through? Breathing in once more, she stood up from her seat as the attendant guided her silently. She listened attentively at the sound her heels made with each step. Unknowingly, she had arrived in front of the wooden church doors that lead to the chapel room. Her father stood in front of her with his smile full of love and joy. She managed to fake a smile back at him as the attendant passed her hand to him. There was a lot of happiness flowing from her father as they waited together in front of the door but this was not how she would have waited this day to play out.

Once more, the sounds of the organ began and she shut her eyes momentarily taking in the reality before her. As the doors squeaked open, her vision was blurred with thousands of eyes. She was definitely not self-conscious but with this many pairs of eyes, she begged to differ. She didn't focus on any of them though, just the one pair of the man that stood at the end of it all. No, not the short priest behind the altar but the small stern eyes of her alleged partner. Ga Eul was glad that her father was walking her down the aisle as she followed him with each guided step. Her mind wasn't there at all.

Jun Pyo's eyes focused on Ga Eul's the moment the door opened. She was gorgeous, there was no doubt about it. Not once did he look Jan Di's way, he couldn't. If he did, there was no way he could go through with this ceremony and all his efforts up to this point would have been wasted as his mother would chase Jan Di away and out of his reach. At first, Ga Eul's radiating smile had been amazing but as Mr. Chu handed him Ga Eul's hand, it was obvious that the muscles in her face was shivering, tired from its falsity. Taking her cool hands in his, they walked in front of the priest.

.:.

Ga Eul stood patiently listening to each one of the priest's words, not wanting to miss a single one. She was waiting….for her opportunity.

"And now, I would like to ask the bride to step up to make a few words," the priest addressed.

Jun Pyo led Ga Eul up the steps to the altar. Ga Eul gave his hand a let squeeze before releasing it. Unknowingly, she had held onto the edges of the podium to steady herself. Taking in one last breath, she began to recite the words she had spent the past couple of nights rehearsing. "Growing up in this high end society, I've been sheltered my entire life. Every time I messed up, each time a trouble arose; there were lovely people next to me to help me clean it all up. Since attending Shinhwa High, I have learned a lot of things."

Ga Eul's eyes fell onto Woo Bin. "Not every relationship works out the way you hope it does. And just because it doesn't, it does not mean that life is over and that friendships will end. It's the journey that got us there that really counts."

Woo Bin gave her a nod and Ga Eul could only smile back.

Next, Ga Eul's eyes shifted over to Ji Hoo. "At some point in life, when your heart breaks a little too much, you learn to shut yourself out, but feelings aren't something you can just turn on and off as you please. Some people are worth holding onto and others, not so much but if you never give yourself a chance, you'll never know."

Ga Eul watched as Ji Hoo blinked at her twice and then tilted his head down to hide his smile.

"I also got the opportunity to meet this amazing girl," Ga Eul waited as Jan Di focused her attention at her. Even from a distance away, Jan Di was hiding her pain through the smile she faked. "She is unlike anyone I have ever met and I have met a lot of girls in my lifetime; galas and fundraiser functions does that to you. She is one of the toughest people I have ever met, yet because of a friend; she is willing to give everything away. If you truly love something, you wouldn't sit back and watch because love does not go down without a fight. I am truly sorry for the mess, but please trust me this once, things will work out. Fighting!"

"And lastly, what I'm about to say might shatter a million hearts and bring happiness to a few. I've never understood the meaning of love. Merely reading it in books is rather different than in real life. Real life had all sorts of impossible twists and turns but I'm glad to be standing here today in front of all of you to express my adoration to this man."

Yi Jeong knew Ga Eul was gazing at him, she was smiling too and his mind couldn't help but wonder, the surprises she had in store for him. Frankly, anything but _'I do'_ would make him feel better.

"He is my life," Ga Eul continued. "He's the one that I want to smile with, he's the one I miss to listen to my problems, he's the one that I want to hold onto and never let go because my heart will not be able to bear the thoughts of losing him. I love him. I really do. It doesn't matter what society says about him or the nicknames they've given him; none of it matters, none of it at all because I believe that having him is enough. Truthfully, I'm a little embarrassed to be standing up here to be saying all these words….it's rather difficult for me to openly express my feelings for him but I feel that if I'm not doing it today, there will not be another time. So Yi Jeong, you have taken my heart and for that, I cannot agree to marry Gu Jun Pyo."

Ga Eul waited and shortly after, there was a sudden gasping in the audience and Mrs. Kang's face grew more red than ever imaginable. Whatever words happened after that was forgotten. There must have been thousands of thoughts wondering if she was crazy and that, she was not. She reached beside her, and gave Jun Pyo's hand another squeeze and gestured towards Jan Di. Jun Pyo, surely needed his cue. Ga Eul's eyes never left Yi Jeong's. She needed him right now, and for all the time after that, so as she quickly made her way down the altar, she couldn't help but feel relieved to be in Yi Jeong's embrace once more.

"I've missed you," she said looking up at him. The way his eyes lit now, Ga Eul was sure that they were going to make it through whatever came at them in the future.

Yi Jeong bent down and gave her a small peck on the lips. "I've missed you more," he answered.

.:.

_One year later…._

Ga Eul looked out into the audience of familiar faces. There had been a whole lot of decisions that led her up to this day. As always, this was a choice she made. Her parents were seated there with their faces beaming with joy once more. They apologized to her countless times after Ga Eul was out of Yi Jeong's arms that day at her supposed wedding with Jun Pyo. They apologized for being on cloud 9 with the idea of a wedding that they didn't even consider their own daughter's happiness. They even invited Yi Jeong over for a family dinner that night. Her parents certainly had their fair share of falling in love with Yi Jeong's charm. Min Ho was seated right next to their parents. He had a rough time seeing Jan Di and Jun Pyo together but eventually, another girl did come into the picture and they have been dating since. Jan Di was on the opposite side of the room, seated right next to Jun Pyo and the other F4 members. Ga Eul realized that they all had changed in some way. For one, Jan Di and Jun Pyo were now living together at Jun Pyo's house. Mrs. Kang had finally softened up and accepted Jan Di as part of the family; however, the two have yet to get married. It may have something to do with a clashing of stubborn personalities and a string of missed proposals. Woo Bin was still the mafia gangster and he still enjoyed the attention the ladies gave him but word on the street was, he had eyes for an heiress; a certain short haired individual with a whole lot of energy and character. Ji Hoo, on the other hand was still learning to come up of his shell more frequently but his quietness still caught the eye of many, especially younger princesses. There were other friends and other family in the audience, and Ga Eul couldn't be more grateful to have them there watching her grow. With one last look at the audience, she turned her head to focus her attention on the man standing in front of her. He was amazing, more amazing than the word amazing. He was everything she needed, and she could say the same for him. The news eventually got around to his parents, yet they refused to see each other and that was fine. His mother was doing rather well. Ga Eul went out with her frequently and she began eating and drinking again and all the suicidal thoughts had vanished. As for her father, their awkward first encounter had set the ground and probably defined it, which would explain his absence. There was a slight cough somewhere and Ga Eul realized she had not given her answer, with an enchanting smile, the words she longed to say finally rolled off her lips.

"I do."

.:.

**A/N**: To all my lovely reviewers who have followed this from the beginning. It's been a long long journey. I don't think I can ever thank you all enough.


End file.
